L'Elue de l'Olympe
by Alena Aeterna
Summary: Les prophéties sont au centre du monde divin, elles dirigent la vie des demi-dieux. Mon existence repose sur un avenir de désastres, de trahisons et de douleurs. Pourtant, je continue d'avancer, suivant la lumière du soleil lui-même, espérant ne pas me brûler à son contact.
1. Chapitre 1

**Nouvelle version de l'Elue de L'Olympe. De grandes modifications ont été apportées mais j'espère que vous aimerez toujours autant.**

**Les personnages appartiennent encore et toujours à Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Je n'avais jamais été la fille parfaite que mes parents rêvaient d'avoir. L'élève brillante, première dans chaque matière et qui avait toujours réponse à toi, ce n'était pas moi. Mes résultats ne montaient pas très hauts alors que mes professeurs étaient persuadés que j'étais capable de beaucoup plus. Je ne cherchais pas à travailler en m'acharnant, m'énervant facilement quand ma dyslexie prenait le dessus. Mes bulletins se remplissaient de commentaires négatifs de la part du corps enseignant et j'avais plusieurs fois dû justifier mes mauvais résultats face à mes parents qui ne comprenaient pas comment je faisais pour me débrouiller aussi mal alors que Logan, mon frère jumeau, réussissait haut la main tout ce qu'il entreprenait. A côté de lui, j'avais l'impression d'être le reflet raté, à son opposé. Au moins, lui m'appréciait sans cesser de m'encourager et c'était bien le seul. De toute manière, je ne faisais rien pour changer les choses, toujours perdue dans mes pensées pendant les cours, n'écoutant que rarement les explications souvent compliquées des professeurs.

Une seule moyenne mettait en valeur mon bulletin de note, celle de grec ancien. Logan et moi avions choisi cette option sur un coup de tête, persuadés que nous nous en sortirions très bien, ce qui était le cas. J'obtenais toujours les notes maximales sans trop travailler comme si cette langue morte ressortait dans mes gènes. Notre père avait été surpris par notre choix, de même que nos enseignants mais pas notre mère qui avait eu un sourire crispé quand nous lui avions annoncé la nouvelle. J'ignorais pourquoi mais certains sujets ne lui plaisaient pas du tout et lorsque nous évoquions certains de nos problèmes, elle repartait sur un terrain qu'elle considérait comme moins glissant pour continuer une discussion. Je partageais ma dyslexie avec Logan, ce qui était plutôt agréable même si je trouvais ça égoïste de ma part d'en être contente. Nous étions tous les deux hyperactifs, ce qui dérangeait notre entourage et les professeurs car nous ne cessions de bouger, cherchant toujours un moyen pour ne pas être aussi immobiles que des statues.

J'avais attendu avec beaucoup d'impatience le cours de grec de la journée car notre professeur de grec ancien, Monsieur Davis, avait annoncé qu'il nous réservait une surprise. Cela faisait déjà trois semaines qu'il avait prévu une sortie mais nous ne savions pas encore où nous allions. La seule information que nous avions était la date de la sortie, le lendemain même. Logan avait bataillé avec nos parents pour mon formulaire d'autorisation car ils avaient décidé que je ne participerais à rien tant que mes notes resteraient aussi basses. Comme ils ne refusaient pratiquement rien à mon jumeau, ils avaient fini par céder, rallongeant ma dette fraternelle envers lui. Il me sortait de situations compliquées avec un simple sourire là où je n'arrivais pas à me débrouiller avec des justifications pourtant sérieuses. Nous pouvions facilement dire que nous nous complétions l'un et l'autre, chacun finissant les phrases de l'autre quand nous faisions de l'humour. Et physiquement, nous étions identiques : la même chevelure noire et des yeux bleus électriques que j'adorais admirer. Je ne pouvais pas me passer de Logan et c'était réciproque, deux face d'une seule pièce.

\- Pour notre prochain cours, annonça Monsieur Davis en entrant dans la salle, j'ai prévu une sortie au musée. Comme vous le savez, une partie entière a été en construction tout l'été et c'est le bon moment pour découvrir les nouveautés.

L'événement avait fait la une de tous les journaux parce que le musée avait fermé pendant une longue période, le temps d'agrandir la structure et de déplacer ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. J'étais contente de cette nouvelle parce que j'adorais visiter les musées sur l'époque ancienne et celui-là ne faisait pas exception. Monsieur Davis passa l'heure à nous faire traduire différents textes pour le baccalauréat, nous rappelant quelques règles de grammaire et de conjugaison. La cloche sonna rapidement, libérant les élèves qui partirent en riant du cours de langue morte, heureux que ce soit la dernière heure de la journée. Je pris mon temps pour ranger mes affaires, remarquant que Logan cherchait un cahier qu'il venait déjà d'égarer. Il avait peut-être un niveau scolaire largement supérieur au mien mais question organisation, je le battais. Je l'aidai à retrouver ses affaires sous le regard amusé de notre professeur qui relevait parfois la tête de ses copies sans nous reprocher notre présence.

Mon frère et moi arrivâmes à l'arrêt de bus une heure en avance, soupirant en même temps parce que nous devions attendre. Le fait d'habiter loin de la ville n'était pas du tout un avantage car les transports en commun se faisaient rares en deuxième partie d'après-midi. Alors que Logan sortait un livre pour se détendre, je branchai mes écouteurs, sifflant au rythme de la musique, mon regard errant sur les gens qui passaient dans la rue. Ce fut à ce moment que j'aperçus quelqu'un, debout sur le trottoir en face de nous. Il devait avoir un ou deux ans de plus que nous, ses yeux verts océaniques me dévisageant avec attention. Le soleil se reflétait dans ses courts cheveux noirs comme l'ébène et miroitait sur sa peau légèrement halée comme s'il avait passé beaucoup de temps à la mer. Je me perdis dans la contemplation de cet inconnu et lui lançai un regard intrigué auquel il répondit par un sourire amusé. Un bus passa devant lui et, l'instant d'après, alors que le transport repartait, il n'était plus là, ce qui me troubla. Je secouai Logan pour lui en toucher deux mots mais il marmonna qu'il y avait tellement de monde ici que c'était sûrement une personne comme une autre.

Je haussai finalement les épaules, enlevai mes écouteurs et les rangeai dans mon sac, sifflotant toujours la même musique mais avec moins d'entrain qu'avant. Le bus arriva enfin et nous rejoignîmes bien vite la demeure familiale. Nous entrâmes à la maison discrètement et nous vîmes rapidement que nos parents n'étaient pas là, à mon plus grand soulagement. Je franchis la porte de ma chambre et grimaçai en voyant le bazar qui régnait à l'intérieur de la pièce, soupçonnant ma mère d'être venue chercher quelque chose. Retenant un soupir, je m'empressai de tout ranger avant son retour, pestant contre sa manie de fouiller partout. Mon jumeau entra dans la pièce quand j'eus fini mais il remarqua bien vite que tout avait été bougé pendant que nous étions au lycée. Il n'aimait pas non plus quand ses affaires changeaient de place à cause de nos parents parce qu'il avait bien du mal à s'organiser et à retrouver ce qui lui appartenait quand il se mettait à ranger tout seul. Il partit finalement faire à manger pendant que je débarrassais la table, maugréant encore une fois contre nos parents qui laissaient tout traîner.

\- C'est encore à nous de tout faire, lâchai-je d'un ton agacé.

\- Au moins, tu n'as pas à les supporter, répliqua Logan.

Je le fusillai du regard avant de me mettre à table, regrettant tout de suite ce que je venais de dire parce que mon frère savait cuisiner comme un chef. Nous discutâmes longuement avant de nous décider enfin à aller nous coucher. Il n'y aurait eu que la sortie au musée le lendemain, nous serions encore en train de parler sur divers sujets mais les cours des autres matières avaient été maintenus et nous étions obligés d'y assister. Je passai rapidement par la salle de bain, prenant une bonne douche bien chaude en vitesse avant de rejoindre mon lit qui m'attendait à draps ouverts. Je me glissai dedans avec un soupir de bien-être, attrapant mon téléphone portable pour vérifier l'arrivée de nouveaux messages. Comme souvent, il n'y avait que le message de bonne nuit de mon jumeau. J'éteignis l'appareil, comptant sur Logan pour programmer son réveil et pour me tirer du lit le lendemain. Un jour sur deux il s'en occupait et l'autre jour, c'était moi. Je m'endormis rapidement, fatiguée par les cours de la semaine.

Je me réveillai en sursauts, tremblante et nauséeuse. Repoussant les draps, je me levai sans bruit et allai me passer de l'eau fraîche sur le visage, croisant mon regard dans le miroir situé au-dessus du lavabo. Je venais de faire un mauvais rêve, l'un de ceux si réels que j'avais cru vivre ce que j'avais vu. Dedans, un monstre mythologique de haute taille, à l'aspect repoussant et à l'odeur nauséabonde attaquait un jeune homme âgé d'environ une vingtaine d'années, aux courts cheveux blonds et aux yeux aussi bleus que des saphirs. Il était blessé, un liquide étrangement doré s'écoulait de ses plaies et il implorait les Dieux de lui venir en aide. La créature avait réussi à le rattraper, l'envoyant s'écrouler plusieurs mètres plus loin. Une épée avait soudai surgi, tranchant à plusieurs reprises le monstre, le réduisant en une fine poussière. Ce qui m'étonnait le plus, c'était la personne au bout de cette épée, un jeune homme que je voyais tous les jours, mon frère jumeau lui-même. Et à côté de lui, j'étais là, debout dans une armure étincelante, apparemment inquiète pour le blond qui s'était évanoui et dont j'ignorais complètement l'identité.

J'allumai mon portable et jetai un coup d'œil à l'heure qui s'affichait, remarquant que le réveil de Logan ne tarderait pas à sonner. Cela me dissuada d'aller me rendormir et je m'habillai en silence avant de descendre à la cuisine. J'eus la surprise de voir mon frère déjà prêt lui-aussi, debout devant le micro-onde à attendre que nos bols de lait soient chauds. Je m'assis sur l'une des chaises, le fixant tandis qu'il se retournait vers moi, ses yeux autant cernés que les miens. Il n'eut pas besoin de parler, je compris immédiatement que nous venions de faire le même cauchemar. Ce n'était pas la première fois que nos rêves étaient semblables et cela nous perturbait à chaque fois. Il sortit enfin les bols et les posa sur la table avant de se servir des céréales et de me les tendre. Nous étions tranquillement en train de déjeuner lorsque nos parents se levèrent enfin et vinrent s'assoir.

\- Bonjour, fis-je en marmonnant alors que mon frère tentait de mettre plus d'entrain dans sa voix.

\- Bonjour les enfants, lâcha notre père sur un ton trop joyeux. Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ?

\- Oui, mentis-je en souriant sans tenir compte du coup d'œil sévère de Logan.

C'était devenu un rituel à la maison : notre père posait toujours la même question à laquelle je donnais toujours la même réponse même si nos yeux fatigués démontraient le contraire. Je préférais toujours ne pas m'étendre sur nos rêves étranges et sur le fait que mon frère et moi faisions les mêmes.

\- Vous avez quoi comme cours aujourd'hui ? demanda notre mère.

\- Philosophie, mathématiques, espagnol et grec, répondit mon jumeau.

\- Je crois que je ne me souviendrai jamais de votre emploi du temps.

Je me retins de lui faire remarquer qu'elle ne s'en souviendrait pas parce qu'elle ne prenait pas la peine de faire attention à nous. Je lui offris un sourire hypocrite avant d'aller chercher mon sac de cours, attrapant celui de Logan que je lui lançai dans l'escalier. Nous prîmes le chemin du bus sans un mot, plongés dans le silence. Nous étions encore une fois installés au fond du bus, près de la cacophonie ambiante qui y régnait tous les jours. Je sortis un miroir de poche de mon sac afin de replacer quelques mèches rebelles qui s'échappaient de mon chignon, plus pour éviter d'être gênée que par coquetterie. Mes yeux bleus électriques me renvoyèrent une expression de lassitude et je rangeai mon miroir avant de soupirer. Nous arrivâmes au lycée avec une dizaine de minutes d'avance et je répondis au signe de main de l'un de mes rares amis qui se trouvait en compagnie de sa troupe. Ses propres amis ne m'appréciaient pas vraiment et je passais la plupart de mon temps avec Logan. Je me sentais comme un poids pour lui mais il ne disait rien, se contentant souvent de sourire.

Les premières heures de la journée passèrent lentement mais nous finîmes enfin par arriver à notre cours de grec, un sourire sur les lèvres alors que nous sortions de l'enceinte du lycée pour nous rendre au musée. Certains des hellénistes se bousculaient en riant, contents eux aussi de sortir pour ce qui allait être une nouvelle expérience. Le guide nous accueillit avec un sourire poli, l'un de ceux arborés par les gens qui ont trop pris l'habitude de diriger des groupes turbulents. Monsieur Davis rappela à l'ordre l'ensemble de la classe pour imposer le silence et nous suivîmes le guide jusqu'à la nouvelle aile du musée. Il commença par nous parler d'une prophétie, d'un certain Percy Jackson, de ses amis Annabeth Chase, Grover Underwood, Thalia Grace et d'une certaine colonie des sang-mêlés. Il continua en évoquant des ennemis tels que Cronos ou Luke Castellan puis il finit par le sacrifice de ce dernier afin de sauver l'Olympe des assauts des Titans.

\- La prophétie concernant les Trois Grands venait d'être réalisée et Percy Jackson devint une légende vivante à l'âge de seize ans alors qu'il avait sauvé des mortels, les Dieux et toutes les autres créatures de la mythologie.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on n'entend jamais parler de Percy dans la mythologie ? demanda mon frère.

\- Les Grecs n'ont jamais révélé toutes leurs croyances et ils viennent seulement de nous en faire part. Maintenant, passons aux statues avec en premier celle de Chiron, le centaure.

Quelqu'un fit remarquer en riant que le centaure en question, un être mi-homme, mi-cheval, ressemblait fortement à Monsieur Davis qui leva les yeux au ciel. Je remarquai que les statues qui ne faisaient pas parties des mythes que nous connaissions avaient un aspect plus récent au niveau de la pierre utilisée. De plus, elles ressemblaient toutes à des adolescents lambda, américains hormis celle de Grover Underwood, un satyre. Le guide continua son discours puis nous invita à rejoindre la boutique de souvenirs. J'y entrai brièvement, suivant Logan tout en sachant déjà que je n'achèterais rien puis je sortis en compagnie de mon jumeau. En attendant les autres, nous prîmes place sur les marches du musée, observant les passants sans vraiment faire attention à eux. Au bout de quelques minutes, nous entendîmes des éclats de voix, comme une dispute et nous nous levâmes en même temps, ayant reconnu les intonations de notre professeur de grec. Nous le vîmes, plus loin, en compagnie du jeune homme que j'avais aperçu à l'arrêt de bus la veille et qui avait la même apparence que la statue de Percy Jackson. Monsieur Davis nous vit et il nous fit signe de les rejoindre. J'hésitai mais mon frère me prit par la main et m'entraîna à sa suite.

\- Astrid, Logan, je vous présente Percy Jackson, le fils de Poséidon.

\- Professeur, j'aime bien votre humour mais là, j'ai beaucoup de mal à vous croire, rétorqua mon jumeau.

\- Je suis sérieux. Ce jeune homme est le Héros de l'Olympe et il peut vous le prouver.

Le dénommé Percy acquiesça et tendit sa main droite vers la fontaine qui se trouvait dans le parc situé en face du musée. Les conduits étaient rouillés et l'eau ne s'écoulait plus depuis plusieurs mois mais, dès qu'il fixa son regard dessus, l'écoulement cristallin reprit comme si rien n'avait arrêté sa chute. J'ouvris de grands yeux, étonnée, puis je regardai autour de moi les réactions des passants. La remise en route de la fontaine ne semblait pas les déranger ou alors ils ne voyaient pas du tout ce qu'il se passait. Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, Monsieur Davis reprit la parole.

\- Percy a manipulé la Brume pour que les autres ne puissent rien voir. Même si on parle de plus en plus dans les musées, nous essayons de faire en sorte que l'existence réelle des sang-mêlés soit cachée.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi nous en parlez-vous ? Vous avez des pouvoirs capables de nous faire oublier ce que vous venez de dire ? Ou alors vous allez nous faire du chantage ?

\- Calme-toi Astrid, nous ne ferons rien de tout cela, me rassura notre professeur. Logan et toi devez être au courant parce que vous appartenez à ce monde. Vous êtes des demi-Dieux.

Logan secoua la tête comme pour chasser les paroles de notre enseignant. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire moi non plus mais il y avait tellement de certitude dans ses paroles que j'avais beaucoup de mal douter de lui. Plusieurs questions traversèrent mon esprit et fusèrent soudain : qu'est-ce que qui leur faisait croire que nous étions des demi-Dieux ? Qui était notre parent divin ? Avions-nous des pouvoirs ? Est-ce que la colonie des sang-mêlés existait ? Percy eut un sourire amusé alors que Monsieur Davis me demandait calmement de ne pas poser tant de questions à la fois. Je pris une grande inspiration pour me calmer mais mon hyperactivité reprit le dessus et je me mis à faire les cents pas devant eux. C'était simplement impossible à assimiler en si peu de temps, surtout après avoir entendu l'histoire racontée par le guide. Je savais cependant que c'était réel pour avoir vu à l'instant les pouvoirs du fils de Poséidon mais je ne pouvais en aucun cas croire que Logan et moi étions en relation avec ce monde divin relié aux Olympiens.

J'inspirai à fond une nouvelle fois et relevai la tête, remarquant soudain la présence d'un jeune homme à l'entrée du parc. Il semblait perdu comme s'il n'aurait jamais dû se trouver là mais le plus étonnant restait son apparence parce qu'il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à l'inconnu de mon rêve. J'entendis l'exclamation surprise de Logan, signe qu'il venait lui-aussi de l'apercevoir. Au moment où j'allais m'avancer pour me diriger vers lui, il fit un pas dans notre direction. Une voiture arriva au moment même et le renversa. Le conducteur sortit du véhicule, affolé alors que mon jumeau et moi le rejoignîmes en courant. Un attroupement était en train de se faire autour du chauffeur mais il fut vite dispersé par Monsieur Davis qui demanda aux élèves de retourner dans le hall du musée. Je m'agenouillai près de l'inconnu, repoussant l'une des mèches de ses cheveux blonds tandis que Percy jurait en grec ancien.

\- Ce n'est pas possible ! Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai Chiron !

Je fronçai les sourcils en me rappelant que Chiron était un centaure, ce qui n'était pourtant pas le cas de mon professeur. Celui-ci laissa s'échapper un soupir et se secoua alors qu'une brume l'enveloppait. Son corps se changea, se métamorphosa en une créature à corps de cheval mais à torse et tête d'humain. Mon frère lâcha qu'il devenait fou, ce que je pensais aussi avant de reporter mon attention sur l'inconnu qui ouvrait ses yeux. Il réussit à se mettre en position assise, une main posée sur le côté de sa tête où un filet de sang rouge s'échappait de sa plaie. Notre professeur eut un mouvement de recul et l'un de ses sabots racla le sol comme s'il était préoccupé. Logan ne le quittait pas du regard, bouleversé par sa transformation en centaure.

\- Alors vous êtes le vrai Chiron ? Celui qui a formé les plus grands héros ?

\- C'est moi-même.

\- Désolé de vous interrompre, le pressa Percy, mais je crois que nous avons un problème.

Il montra d'un signe de tête l'inconnu qui semblait à deux doigts de s'évanouir.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'Apollon fait ici ?

Je sursautai en entendant le nom avec lequel Percy venait d'appeler le blond. Apollon ? Le Dieu de la Chasse, du Soleil, de la Musique et des Arts ? Ma première impression fut de penser que c'était tout simplement impossible mais comme j'avais eu la preuve de l'existence des demi-Dieux, je me demandais si ce jeune homme à peine plus âgé que nous était vraiment un Dieu ou non.

\- Je ne veux pas paraître malpoli, commença Logan, mais comment peut-il être Apollon ? Les Dieux ont plusieurs siècles !

\- Mais ils peuvent choisir l'apparence qu'ils désirent, répondit notre professeur. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment du sang de mortel a pu se substituer à l'Ichor dans ses veines.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à lui demander, tenta Percy.

\- C'est inutile, rétorqua Chiron en croisant les bras. Je suis certain qu'il ignore où il est et pire encore, qui il est. As-tu vu comme il est perdu ? Il se passe quelque chose de grave en ce moment-même mais j'ignore encore ce qui en est à l'origine.

\- Excusez-moi Chiron mais ne serait-il pas plus sage de faire partir tous ces gens ? Si ça concerne les Dieux, il ne vaut mieux pas rester ici.

Le centaure claqua des doigts et une brume épaisse se forma autour de nous. Logan aida Percy à remettre Apollon sur pieds. Ce dernier chancela avant de retrouver un équilibre à peu près stable, les yeux dans le vide. J'éprouvai de la pitié pour lui mais nous n'avions pas le temps de discuter pour le moment. Chiron nous montra par où passer pour ne pas être vus alors qu'il manipulait la conscience des gens autour de nous. J'étais presque malade pour ces personnes qui allaient perdre quelques minutes de mémoire à cause de Dieux, de créatures et de magie dont ils ignoraient la réelle existence. Nous nous rendîmes au parc et laissâmes Apollon se mettre assis sur un banc. Son sang ne coulait plus mais il en avait perdu une assez grande quantité, ce qui m'inquiéta.

\- Percy, est-ce qu'un Dieu peut devenir mortel ?

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il avec franchise. J'ai déjà vu un Dieu mourir mais j'ignore encore tout des secrets divins. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est comment il a atterri ici et pourquoi.

\- Mais si un Dieu est capable de mourir, alors ça veut dire que lui aussi va y passer ? l'interrogea Logan. Il a perdu trop de sang pour pouvoir rester en vie encore longtemps.

\- Seul Chiron pourra nous le dire. Les Dieux comme les monstres ont le sang doré d'habitude.

Je repensais à mon rêve et frissonnai. Mon frère dut sentir ma détresse car il passa un bras autour de mes épaules avant de m'attirer contre lui. Plus j'essayais d'éviter de penser à tout cela et moins j'y parvenais. Je n'arrivais pas à me dire que du sang divin coulait dans nos veines et je me demandais pourquoi nos parents nous avaient caché tout cela. Pire encore, lequel d'entre eux était vraiment notre parent ? Je posai ma tête sur l'épaule de Logan puis fermai les yeux, vidant mon esprit pour ne penser à rien. Des bruits de sabots me firent rouvrir les paupières alors que Chiron revenait enfin, la mine grave.

\- J'ai dit à vos camarades de rentrer chez eux. Nous allons devoir prendre une décision le plus rapidement possible.

\- On rentre à la colonie alors ? demanda Percy. C'est le seul endroit où nous pourrons discuter calmement et comprendre ce qu'il se passe actuellement. Et puis, maintenant qu'ils savent qu'ils sont des demi-Dieux, les monstres vont les pourchasser.

\- Attendez, nous ne sommes certains de rien pour le moment, lâcha mon jumeau.

\- L'un de nos pensionnaires a été envoyé dans votre lycée pour découvrir s'il y avait ou non des sang-mêlés et il a senti vos énergies. Vous êtes très puissants, trop puissants même. Si vous restez ici, vous courez le risque de mourir à chaque seconde.

\- Autant dire que nous n'avons pas le choix, répliquai-je en soupirant.

\- Astrid.

Nous nous retournâmes tous d'un même mouvement vers Apollon. Il regardait dans le vide comme si nous n'étions pas là et il répéta plusieurs fois mon prénom. Chiron était persuadé qu'il y avait là un signe à suivre, que si le Dieu du Soleil prononçait mon prénom, ce n'était sûrement pas pour rien. Je faillis lui répondre qu'ils n'avaient qu'à se débrouiller sans nous mais mon frère me coupa l'herbe sous le pied en déclarant que nous allions les accompagner à cette fameuse colonie. Notre aventure ne faisait que commencer.


	2. Chapitre 2

**AlixineO : _Merci beaucoup pour ce commentaire encourageant !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Partir à la colonie était, en soi, une très bonne idée. L'annoncer à nos parents, ce fut une difficulté à laquelle je ne m'étais pas attendue. Sous les traits de notre professeur de grec ancien, Chiron était en train d'essayer d'expliquer à nos parents qu'il valait mieux que Logan et moi partions un petit moment pour notre sécurité à cause d'un problème au lycée. Seulement, nos parents n'étaient pas crédules à ce point et ils n'arrivaient pas à croire ce que tentait de justifier Chiron. Logan et moi échangeâmes un regard, nous demandant si le directeur du camp des sang-mêlés serait réellement capable de nous faire quitter notre chez-nous avec l'avis de nos parents. Notre père, qui commençait à s'énerver, déclara que nous n'avions jamais eu de problèmes avec nos camarades et que nous leur en aurions parlé si ça avait été le cas, ce qui était faux. Il mentait effrontément et le savait parce que nous n'avions jamais de discussions sérieuses avec lui. Mais Chiron insista, déclenchant soudain une réaction de la part de notre mère.

\- C'est à cause de leur père, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle. Leur vrai père ?

Mon jumeau et moi lui lançâmes un regard, surpris et intrigués à la fois. C'était assez étrange, jamais nous n'aurions pu penser qu'ils n'étaient pas nos vrais parents. Chiron fut tout aussi étonné que nous mais il se ressaisit rapidement et hocha la tête positivement alors que notre mère soupirait, nous regardant Logan et moi. Elle nous annonça qu'elle savait que notre père était quelqu'un de non humain, de puissant, et que la seule peur qu'elle avait depuis notre naissance était celle de nous voir nous transformer en monstres. Elle ajouta ensuite qu'elle avait pensé avorter quand elle avait appris qu'elle était enceinte, ce à quoi notre père adoptif répondit en disant que c'était au final ce qu'elle aurait mieux fait d'accomplir.

\- Sans eux, notre vie serait plus facile. S'il n'y avait eu que Logan, peut-être que j'aurais pu comprendre qu'il est le fils d'un Dieu mais Astrid est insupportable et gâche notre vie.

Il venait de laisser tomber son masque de gentillesse, me blessant malgré tout. Je ne l'avais jamais vraiment apprécié, pas plus que notre mère, mais j'avais quand même eu du respect pour lui parce qu'il nous avait élevé. Je lui lançai un regard noir, insensible à mon jumeau qui tentait de me réconforter. A quoi bon parler avec cet homme puisqu'il nous détestait ? Je déclarai alors que nous avions des affaires à prendre avant de partir et je compris qu'ils ne nous empêcheraient plus de sortir, plus maintenant. J'entraînai Logan à l'étage, lui demandant de se dépêcher puis j'entrai dans ma chambre. Sortant mon sac à dos noir de mon armoire, j'entassai à l'intérieur quelques vêtements et objets auxquels je tenais énormément. Quand tout fut enfin prêt, je rejoignis Logan et nous descendîmes. J'avais mon sac à l'épaule, un air déterminé sur le visage et une furieuse envie d'hurler à la face du monde. Chiron dut sentir mon état d'esprit car il me lança un regard désolé auquel je répondis par un haussement d'épaule. Il ne pouvait rien faire, de toute manière, alors autant prendre les choses comme elles arrivaient.

\- Nous pouvons partir, commença mon frère. Nous avons tout ce qu'il nous faut.

\- Voyons Logan, tu ne vas quand même pas nous quitter comme ça sans prendre le temps de réfléchir ?

\- Maman, je ne suis pas le seul ici. Depuis toujours, vous me préférez à Astrid mais c'est fini. On ne se reverra sans doute jamais mais c'est comme ça, c'est notre avenir.

Je ne voulais pas rester un instant de plus dans cet endroit et mon jumeau dut le comprendre car il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Chiron salua nos parents puis sortit à son tour avant de nous montrer le chemin, tournant à droite au bout de notre rue, là où Percy nous attendait en compagnie d'Apollon. J'avais eu beaucoup plus de mal que Logan à accepter le fait que j'avais devant moi le vrai Dieu des Arts car j'imaginais les Dieux comme des êtres à part, invulnérables, et non comme des personnes ayant l'apparence d'humains lambda avec la capacité de mourir.

\- Vous avez été rapides ! s'étonna Percy en nous voyant arriver.

\- Disons simplement que notre père nous a fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas de nous, répliqua sombrement mon jumeau.

\- Oh, je suis désolé, s'excusa le fils de Poséidon avec un air gêné.

Mon frère haussa les épaules puis jeta un coup d'œil à Chiron qui ne cessait d'observer le Dieu.

\- Se rappelle-t-il de quelque chose ? demanda le centaure à Percy.

\- Rien du tout, soupira ce dernier. Il ne sait pas qui il est et n'arrive à prononcer que le nom d'Astrid.

Logan fronça les sourcils avant de me dévisager comme si j'allais être capable de lui expliquer pourquoi un Dieu n'avait que mon nom en tête. Chiron finit par se décider et nous prîmes le chemin de Long Island d'un bon pas, le centaure refusant d'utiliser un moyen de transport qui nous aurait fait prendre moins de temps. Nous avions beaucoup de distance entre chez nous et la colonie mais comme nous avions également beaucoup de questions à poser au directeur du camp des sang-mêlés, nous ne pouvions pas nous ennuyer.

\- Si les Dieux ont juré de reconnaître leurs enfants quand ceux-ci atteignent l'âge de treize ans, comment se fait-il que nous n'ayons pas été reconnus ? s'enquit mon frère.

\- Cette promesse a été faite il y a seulement trois ans, lui répondit Percy, et vous aviez déjà dépassé vos treize ans.

\- Et alors ? continuai-je. Les autres qui ont atteint leurs treize ans avant ce serment n'ont pas le droit de connaître leur parent divin ?

\- Dans votre cas, répliqua le centaure, c'est un peu plus compliqué car vous auriez pu être concernés par la Grande Prophétie.

La traduction se fit d'elle-même dans mon esprit. Etre concernés par la Grande Prophétie signifiait que nous étions les enfants de l'un des trois grands, nouvelle qui ne me plaisait pas du tout. Nous n'avions pas demandé à avoir un père célèbre ni à avoir du sang de Dieu dans les veines et je ne voulais en rien être la cible de monstres attirés par mon odeur divine. Heureusement pour nous que cette fichue prophétie s'était déjà réalisée car sinon, je serais repartie illico chez mes parents, préférant subir leur indifférence que d'avoir à sauver le monde. Logan semblait beaucoup moins touché par cette révélation, comme s'il prenait la nouvelle comme elle arrivait, sans se demander ce qu'aurait pu nous réserver notre avenir si nous avions su ça plus tôt.

\- Comment pouvez-vous savoir que nous sommes les enfants de l'un des trois grands ?

\- Un de nos satyres est venu dans votre lycée, commença Chiron. Il a ressenti votre énergie divine et m'a averti aussitôt de vos pouvoirs. Il trouvait étrange qu'avec une aussi grande magie, vous ne soyez pas pourchassés par des monstres. C'est pour cette raison que je me suis déplacé en personne afin de vérifier ses dires. Et il avait entièrement raison, vous dégagez une énergie immense.

J'échangeai un regard surpris avec Logan, me demandant un instant si le centaure ne se moquait pas de nous. Mais Percy, décidant que nous n'étions pas assez choqués, continua l'explication de Chiron.

\- Vous avez des traits communs avec l'une de mes amies qui est une fille de Zeus. Si je n'ai pas voulu le dire près du musée, c'était pour éviter une trop grande réaction de votre part mais je suis certain que vous êtes les enfants du chef des Dieux. Vous ressemblez tellement à Thalia, tous les deux.

Je repensai à la fameuse visite au musée et à ce que le guide avait dit sur la sang-mêlé nommée Thalia. Elle n'avait pas eu une vie simple, pas du tout. Elle avait fugué de chez elle, avait été transformée en arbre par son père pour la protéger de la mort puis elle avait repris forme humaine grâce à Percy et à la toison d'or. Au final, trahie par son petit ami Luke, elle avait décidé de devenir Chasseresse. Ce n'était pas du tout une vie ordinaire, même pour une demi-Déesse. Si je comprenais bien ce que le fils de Poséidon venait de nous dire alors nous étions de la même famille que Thalia. L'idée d'avoir un lien de parenté avec elle ne me dérangeait pas vraiment, j'aurais juste préféré que ce soit grâce à une mère humaine plutôt qu'à un père divin aussi respecté que Zeus. Surtout qu'en grande fanatique de la mythologie, j'avais mes Dieux favoris et celui de la foudre n'en faisait pas partie. J'avais mes préférences pour Athéna, qui serait du coup notre demi-sœur, pour Artémis, qui serait elle-aussi notre demi-sœur et pour Hadès, qui lui jouerait le rôle de notre oncle.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire d'Apollon ? demanda mon frère à voix basse.

\- Pour le moment, il va nous accompagner à la colonie, c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour lui. Je vais ensuite contacter les Dieux pour leur dire que nous avons avec nous l'un des fils de Zeus.

\- Notre demi-frère, du coup, rétorquai-je en faisant le lien de parenté.

\- J'espère qu'il retrouvera vite sa mémoire, soupira Percy. Je me vois mal expliquer aux Apollon que leur père est amnésique.

\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe qui.

\- Et c'est justement ça qui m'inquiète ! Il a fallu que ça arrive à un Dieu alors qu'ils sont censés avoir plus de moyens de protection que nous.

Décidément, la célébrité abrutissait même le plus connu des demi-Dieux. Il nous avait bien dit que les Dieux avaient failli y passer dans le combat contre Cronos et que Pan était mort. Alors, sachant cela, je ne voyais pas pourquoi un sang-mêlé comme lui trouvait ça anormal qu'une chose comme l'amnésie puisse arriver à un Dieu. Surtout que cela ne me surprenait même pas, bien au contraire. Chiron finit par nous recommander de garder notre énergie pour le reste du chemin jusqu'à la colonie.

Pour dire vrai, je ne savais plus combien de temps nous avions mis à arriver à destination mais nous étions enfin au bon endroit. Je m'étais endormie comme une souche sans prendre le soin de détailler notre environnement mais, maintenant, il était temps pour moi de me réveiller. Je n'osais pas ouvrir les yeux, par peur de découvrir que tout cela n'avait été qu'un simple rêve. Le soleil qui filtrait à travers mes paupières closes eut raison de ma peur et je m'assis, laissant mon regard errer sur ce qui m'entourait. Je me trouvais dans un bungalow un peu austère, très peu meublé sans siège ni table avec seulement un brasero représentant un aigle sur un socle de marbre et au milieu de la pièce principale, une statue de Zeus en tenue grecque, un bouclier dans une main, brandissant un éclair dans l'autre. Le plafond représentait un ciel nuageux grâce à une mosaïque blanche et bleue qui variait à vue d'œil. Il y avait peu de lits, les autres rangés sauf celui où dormait mon frère. Cela me rappela que nous n'allions être que tous les deux si nous décidions de rester ici car personne d'autre ne semblait vivre dans ce bungalow.

Je sortis enfin de mon lit et enfilai à la hâte des vêtements qui avaient été mis à ma disposition. Il y avait un jean foncé, un tee-shirt orange avec écrit « colonie des sang-mêlés » dessus ainsi que des chaussures. Je réveillai mon jumeau avant d'enfiler une veste noire, préférant ne pas attraper froid dès mon premier jour à la colonie. Quand Logan commença enfin à émerger de son sommeil, je lui balançai ses affaires au visage en lui recommandant de faire vite pour ne pas passer le reste de notre temps enfermés dans le bungalow. Pendant que j'inspectai cet endroit, il se prépara et nous sortîmes enfin. Nous tombâmes nez à nez avec une personne qui devait avoir à peu près notre âge, avec sûrement un an de plus, de longs cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval volant dans le vent et des yeux gris comme l'acier nous dévisageant longuement comme pour nous évaluer.

\- Bonjour, finit-elle par dire avec un grand sourire. Chiron m'a demandé de venir vous chercher pour vous emmener voir Rachel, notre oracle. Je suis Annabeth, fille d'Athéna.

\- La petite amie de Percy ? tenta Logan.

Je la vis rayonner de joie alors qu'elle hochait la tête positivement et je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que Percy et elle devaient former un beau couple. Nous la suivîmes donc jusqu'à la grande maison, l'écoutant parler de la colonie et de ce qu'elle avait ajouté à cet endroit, nous énumérant chacun des bungalows en énonçant parfois des anecdotes sur certains pensionnaires ou sur des faits marquants.

\- Le bungalow que vous venez de quitter est le premier, celui de Zeus. Thalia y a passé un peu de temps mais elle n'aimait pas trop cet endroit, ce qui est parfaitement compréhensible. Le deuxième bungalow est celui d'Héra, vide depuis toujours parce qu'elle ne peut pas avoir d'enfants à cause de sa fidélité. Le troisième, celui de Poséidon, n'est plus calme depuis l'arrivée de Percy et aussi de son frère Tyson. Vous saviez que c'était un cyclope ? Le quatrième est celui de Déméter, je ne vous dis pas la catastrophe quand vient l'hiver parce que ses enfants ont beaucoup de mal à s'amuser quand il neige. Le cinquième bungalow est celui d'Arès, ses enfants sont très portés sur les combats et Clarisse a eu du mal à accepter la présence de Percy à la colonie car il lui a volé la vedette. Le sixième bungalow est le mien, celui d'Athéna. Tout y est toujours en ordre, c'est l'un des meilleurs. Le septième est celui d'Apollon, vous y entendrez souvent de la musique.

\- Comment va-t-il ? la coupai-je en pensant au Dieu des Arts.

\- Il reprend peu à peu des bribes de sa mémoire, assez pour se rappeler de son nom et de qui il est mais peu pour utiliser ses pouvoirs et pour nous dire comment il est devenu humain.

Elle continua finalement sa description de la colonie comme si je ne l'avais pas interrompu, source intarissable de renseignements. Je l'écoutai d'une oreille distraite alors que mon jumeau était pendu à ses lèvres, sans doute en train de tenter de tout retenir. Quand nous arrivâmes à la Grande Maison, je vis que Chiron était en grande discussion avec une adolescente aux cheveux roux flamboyants qui devait sûrement être Rachel, la nouvelle oracle de la colonie. Elle était vêtue comme une adolescente normale et rien ne la distinguait des autres pensionnaires. D'après ce que je savais, elle était humaine, encore plus vulnérable que nous mais on aurait dit qu'elle se sentait à l'aise dans cet endroit. Près d'eux se tenaient Percy et Apollon qui échangeaient quelques paroles, le Dieu détaillant avec perplexité tout ce qui l'entourait, me faisant ressentir de la peine pour lui. Annabeth nous poussa doucement vers Rachel qui nous offrit un sourire éblouissant.

\- Alors comme ça vous êtes des enfants de Zeus ? La classe !

\- Nous n'en sommes pas encore sûrs, répliqua Logan. Ce ne sont que des suppositions de la part de Chiron et de Percy.

\- Mais je suis certaine que c'est la vérité et je ne me trompe jamais. C'est sympa d'avoir ramené Apollon à la colonie mais il ne m'est d'aucune utilité sans tous ses souvenirs. Vous comprenez, je suis son oracle mais il ne sait rien à mon sujet, c'est perturbant.

Et elle se mit à parler comme Annabeth avant elle. J'étais à deux doigts de ressentir un violent mal de crâne quand ses yeux virèrent au vert fluorescent. Percy poussa un juron, nous prévint que nous allions sans doute entendre une prophétie quand une étrange fumée s'échappa des lèvres ouvertes de Rachel qui s'exprima d'une voix ancienne, venue d'un autre temps.

_\- L'Elue de l'Olympe et son jumeau, dans le monde entier provoqueront le chaos. Un sombre destin s'annonce pour eux, sans une chance d'atteindre les cieux. Accompagnés par cinq compagnons, un Dieu et quatre divins rejetons. Ils iront braver les feux de la Mort pour trouver le plus pur des trésors. La colonie pourra être sauvée à condition que vive l'aimée. Mais l'Olympe devra alors s'incliner sous la domination d'un être trépassé_.

\- Joyeux, lâcha Logan en palissant. Très joyeux.

La rouquine ferma aussitôt les yeux et retomba mollement sur le sol alors que Percy et Annabeth se précipitaient vers elle pour la porter à l'infirmerie. Nous gardâmes le silence jusqu'à leur retour, quelques minutes plus tard. La fille d'Athéna déclara que Rachel devait se reposer puis elle demanda à Chiron ce que cela signifiait. Il ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, nous détaillant avec beaucoup trop de sérieux. J'avais la gorge sèche et les membres tremblants, ne comprenant pas ce que l'oracle avait dit sur notre compte. Je ne pouvais pas être cette « Elue de l'Olympe », c'était bonnement impossible parce que je ne savais que depuis quelques jours que j'étais une sang-mêlé. Je n'avais jamais été impliquée dans d'étranges histoires et mon jumeau non plus, ce qui avait quelque chose d'effrayant. Devant l'insistance d'Annabeth, le centaure finit par prendre la parole, choisissant ses mots avec soin.

\- Astrid, Logan, je crains que vous ne puissiez pas passer un séjour paisible à la colonie.

\- Je vous en prie Chiron, fit mon jumeau, expliquez-nous ce que veut dire cette prophétie ! Pourquoi votre oracle a-t-elle décidé de nous balancer une énigme dès notre arrivée ?

\- On ne peut pas prévoir les interventions de l'oracle. Et je ne peux vous révéler le vrai sens de ses paroles. Les prophéties sont un assemblage d'événements dont on ne comprend les significations qu'au moment où ils se réalisent.

\- Mais si nous décidons de ne rien faire, cette prophétie ne se réalisera jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Elles finissent toujours par rattraper les personnes concernées.

Cette phrase lourde de sens venait d'être prononcée par Apollon. Il me fixait avec attention, s'attendant à une réaction de ma part. Tout cela faisait trop de choses à comprendre pour moi et je commençais à avoir peur à cause du sens de cette prophétie. Braver la Mort ne figurait pas dans mes compétences, tant pis s'il y avait « le plus pur des trésors » à la clef. Et cette histoire de colonie sauvée mais d'Olympe sacrifiée, ça me terrifiait encore plus. Comment nous, de simples gens sans importance, pouvions-nous avoir autant d'impacts sur le futur ?

\- Apollon a raison Astrid, continua Chiron. Même en essayant de renier le plus possible la prophétie, elle finira par revenir. A ce moment, les conséquences pourraient être encore plus désastreuses.

Je serrai les poings, mécontente par cette réponse qui ne m'éclairait pas vraiment. Déjà que nous n'avions pas demandé à être les enfants d'un Dieu, il fallait en plus que nous soyons concernés par une prophétie macabre qui nous annonçait un sombre destin. Egoïstement, je pensai que j'aurais encore préféré que cette prophétie concernât Percy et Annabeth afin d'avoir un peu de paix pour nos débuts à la colonie. Mais au final, ce n'était pas ce que le Destin nous réservait.

\- Rachel a parlé de cinq compagnons mais elle n'a pas cité leurs noms. Qui peuvent-ils être ?

\- Généralement, me répondit Chiron, la personne concerné principalement par la prophétie peut choisir ceux qui l'accompagnent, à moins que les phrases ne révèlent en partie l'identité des compagnons.

\- Elle a parlé d'un Dieu et de quatre demi-dieux, fit pensivement Percy.

\- Vous pourriez nous accompagner, Annabeth et toi, lâcha mon frère précipitamment.

Nous avions eu la même idée en même temps. De toute manière, nous ne connaissions qu'eux au sein de la colonie. Chiron nous laissa jusqu'au soir même pour révéler l'identité de nos compagnons de quête, délai qui me sembla un peu court quand même. Une chose était sûre, il ne nous manquait que deux compagnons désormais car le Dieu ne pouvait être qu'Apollon qui avait croisé notre route sans hasard. Quand j'en fis part à la fille d'Athéna, elle hocha la tête, comme si c'était tout à fait normal.

\- Et en parlant d'Apollon, continua-t-elle, j'ai pensé qu'il serait bien au bungalow de Zeus, étant son fils. Ce serait mieux que de le laisser avec tous ses enfants qui risqueraient de le déranger avec des questions sûrement trop nombreuses.

\- Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort, confirma Chiron. Au moins, Logan et Astrid ne seront pas seuls dans leur bungalow.

Etrangement, je me sentais rassurée de savoir qu'un Dieu allait nous accompagner dans notre quête, même si pour le moment, il était plus mortel que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. J'ignorais d'où me venait ce sentiment de sécurité, sans doute un instinct de survie dû à la prophétie mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Mais pour les deux autres sang-mêlés, je me demandais qui pourrait faire l'affaire. Mon jumeau n'avait aucune idée de son côté et Annabeth et Percy étaient incapables de nous éclairer sur l'affaire. Nous rejoignîmes tous nos bungalows, nous séparant devant celui de Zeus où j'entrai en compagnie de mon frère et d'Apollon. Celui-ci s'assit sur un lit, tremblant, et prit sa tête entre ses mains, en proie à une souffrance terrible. Jetant un coup d'œil anxieux à Logan, je pris place aux côtés du Dieu, posant doucement ma main sur son épaule, essayant de le réconforter à ma manière.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas, Messire Apollon.

\- Mes souvenirs tentent de refaire surface mais un sortilège les bloque au fond de mon esprit. Plus j'essaye de me remémorer et plus ils s'en vont.

\- Quelqu'un pourrait sans doute vous aider, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pas ici, pas à la colonie. Il me faudrait l'aide d'une personne divine.

Mais comment l'aider avec une personne divine alors que la prophétie stipulait que nous n'allions jamais connaître les cieux et qu'on risquait sûrement de détruire l'Olympe pour sauver la colonie.

\- Savez-vous qui pourrait vous aider ? insista mon frère. Hécate ? Asclépios ?

\- La sorcière et mon fils n'ont pas de capacités assez grandes pour me sauver.

\- Vous vous souvenez d'eux, c'est déjà un début.

Je tentais d'être positive mais ce n'était pas évident. Le Dieu baissa les bras et tourna son regard bleu vers moi, me transperçant. Je me demandais, depuis son arrivée près du musée, comment il avait pu apparaître dans nos rêves. Nous ne le connaissions pas avant et jamais nous n'aurions pu croire que tous les mythes étaient réels. Chiron avait lui-même été incapable de nous expliquer la raison de cette apparition dans nos songes, pensant simplement que nous avions peut-être eux un aperçu du futur. Ce n'était pas du tout réjouissant car cela signifiait qu'il existait sur Terre quelque chose capable de terrifier des Dieux et de les faire souffrir. Encore une fois, mon esprit repartit sur la prophétie, tentant de la décortiquer phrase par phrase pour l'analyser. Apollon nous demanda de la lui réciter, ce que mon frère fit sans tarder. L'expression du Dieu changea, devenant pensive.

\- _L'Elue de l'Olympe et son jumeau_, ça nous concerne, commença Logan. Parce que sinon, je ne vois pas pourquoi Rachel aurait énoncé cette prophétie à notre arrivée. _Dans le monde entier provoqueront le chaos_, ce n'est pas très réjouissant. _Un sombre destin s'annonce pour eux, sans une chance d'atteindre les cieux_, pas besoin d'un dessin pour comprendre que nous sommes dans une mauvaise situation mais j'ignore pourquoi. _Accompagnés par cinq compagnons, un Dieu et quatre divins rejetons_, ce n'est pas compliqué non plus. _Ils iront braver les feux de la Mort pour trouver le plus pur des trésors_ signifie que nous irons en Enfers ? Mais c'est quoi ce plus pur des trésors ?

\- Il y a l'or, la vie, la famille, énumérai-je. Mais rien ne semble correspondre à ce qui nous attend. _La colonie pourra être sauvée à condition que vive l'aimée_, là je ne suis plus rien. Qu'entendait Rachel par _l'aimée_ ?

\- _Mais l'Olympe devra alors s'incliner sous la domination d'un être trépassé_, finit mon frère, c'est un peu sombre comme prophétie. Vous n'auriez pas une idée, Apollon ?

Ce dernier hocha la tête négativement avant de fermer les yeux sous l'intensité de la douleur qui revenait. Je me demandai si ce n'était pas aussi le but de la prophétie de Rachel : aider la colonie en permettant à un Dieu de retrouver l'intégralité de sa mémoire et de redevenir Immortel. Peut-être même était-ce ça, le plus pur des trésors.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Adeline.L : merci beaucoup !**

**J'ai pris quelques libertés, ayant ajouté une salle de bain dans tous les bungalows ^^ **

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Les flammes rougeoyantes du feu de camp dansaient dans les ténèbres de la nuit, éclairant les pensionnaires qui étaient assis en cercle, sur les gradins. Je me trouvais assise entre Logan et Apollon, gênée par l'intensité des regards de tous les sang-mêlés présents pour l'occasion. Debout près du feu, Chiron m'adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant avant de se racler la gorge et de demander le silence, instaurant le calme en un rien de temps, ce qui m'impressionna. Il attendit avant de prendre la parole, observant tout le monde, vérifiant l'attention générale. Il se lança ensuite dans un discours pour annoncer qu'il souhaitait la bienvenue aux nouveaux, rappelant ensuite les règles en vigueur dans l'enceinte du camp et le respect que les demi-Dieux devaient avoir envers l'ensemble du panthéon, que ce soit pour les Olympiens ou pour les Dieux mineurs. Ce que j'avais appris au musée était encore frais dans mon esprit et je compris que si Chiron faisait bien attention à citer les Dieux mineurs, c'était pour éviter une situation comme celle de la Grande Guerre, quand les Dieux non Olympiens s'étaient alliés à Cronos.

Le centaure enchaîna ensuite sur les quêtes, expliquant la dangerosité de ces dernières et liens qu'elles pouvaient avoir avec certaines prophéties. A ce moment-là, il s'arrête et nous regarda, mon jumeau et moi, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que l'un de nous se mette à faire une quelconque réflexion. Nous demeurâmes cependant muets, n'ayant pas envie de nous mêler à ce qu'il racontait. Il prit alors une grande inspiration et énonça, dans son intégralité, la prophétie de Rachel sur l'Elue de l'Olympe. Les murmures qui s'élevèrent accentuèrent ma gêne et je triturai nerveusement le bas de mon débardeur, ne me sentant pas à ma place. Contrairement à moi, Logan semblait assez détendu, ce qui suffisait à me surprendre. Maintenant, les pensionnaires de la colonie savaient tous que nous étions concernés de très près par une prophétie, ce dont je me serais volontiers passé. Mais les révélations ne semblèrent pas vouloir se finir car une intense lumière apparut, de même que deux symboles en forme d'éclair qui flottèrent au-dessus de ma tête et de celle de mon frère, montrant ainsi à tous que nous étions les enfants de Zeus.

\- Bienvenue à vous, Astrid et Logan, fille et fils de Zeus, déclara Chiron avec beaucoup de sérieux.

Des murmures s'élevèrent, certains nous dévisageant comme si nous venions d'une autre planète. Quand Percy avait débarqué dans le bungalow un pour nous emmener au feu de camp, il nous avait dit qu'il espérait que Zeus ne nous reconnaîtrait pas durant la soirée, risquant de casser l'ambiance. Le fils de Poséidon n'avait pas tort du tout, la joie qui se faisait sentir à notre arrivée a complètement disparu.

\- Maintenant, continua le centaure, j'aimerais savoir avec qui vous ferez votre quête.

\- Percy et Annabeth, répondit Logan. Du moins, pour le moment. Nous ignorons qui pourra nous accompagner. Ah oui, et aussi Apo…

Je lui donnai un coup de coude dans les côtes pour le faire taire, l'arrêtant dans sa lancée, puis je lançai un regard suppliant au centaure. Mon frère voulait dire qu'Apollon serait avec nous mais comme il n'avait pas encore appris aux pensionnaires de la colonie que le Dieu de la Musique se trouvait dans le camp, je ne savais pas comment nous pouvions aborder les choses. Chiron vit mon regard paniqué et il souffla un bon coup, sûrement en train de réfléchir au cruel dilemme qui se présentait à nous. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'héberger des Dieux amnésiques et mortels au sein de la colonie alors l'expliquer aux sang-mêlés ne serait pas une mince affaire.

\- Chers pensionnaires, en plus de nouveaux sang-mêlés et d'une quête supplémentaire, nous accueillons dans notre camp l'un des Olympiens. Le Dieu Apollon est à nos côtés.

D'un geste de la main, le centaure désigna mon voisin qui se figea, comme pétrifié par ses paroles. A cet instant, je devinai qu'il n'aurait pas souhaité que Chiron dévoilât son identité mais il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. De nouveaux murmures brisèrent le silence, surpassant le crépitement des flammes, tandis que les regards déviaient vers le blond assis près de moi. Les demi-Dieux qui nous entouraient tendaient le cou pour pouvoir l'apercevoir, continuant d'échanger des remarques entre eux.

\- Je vous demande de lui présenter tout le respect dû à son rang de Dieu et de ne pas le déranger tant qu'il sera à la colonie. Il a été victime d'un sortilège qui lui a fait perdre sa mémoire et, même si elle lui revient peu à peu, il vaut mieux pour lui qu'il soit dans un espace calme pour retrouver ses souvenirs.

Il avait volontairement omis de parler de la mortalité d'Apollon, ce qui me détendit légèrement. Il n'était pas fou au point de révéler la vérité entière à l'ensemble de la colonie.

\- Mais Monsieur, c'est impossible qu'un Dieu devienne amnésique ! s'exclama une jeune fille qui ne devait pas avoir plus de dix ans.

Ses yeux gris et ses cheveux blonds témoignaient de son appartenance au bungalow des Athéna, de même que l'air de profonde sagesse que l'on pouvait lire sur son visage. Le centaure lui répondit que n'importe qui, même un Dieu ou un monstre, pouvait être ensorcelé, et qu'il ne fallait pas croire que ça n'arrivait qu'aux humains ou aux sang-mêlés. Cela ne sembla pas rassurer pour autant la fillette mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire supplémentaire, hochant simplement la tête.

\- Bien, reprenons, fit Chiron pour relancer la discussion. Percy, Annabeth et Apollon vous accompagneront.

\- Nous avons quand même un problème, rétorqua Logan. La prophétie indique que nous aurons quatre compagnons sang-mêlés. Or, il nous en manque deux.

\- Laissez-moi vous accompagner, intervint une voix masculine.

Les flammes du feu de camp se soulevèrent brusquement, faisant apparaître un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux aussi sombres. Ses habits n'étaient que ténèbres et, dans son regard, une lueur macabre luisait, sans pour autant lui retirer son charme. Je le reconnus grâce à la statue vue au musée. C'était Nico, le fils d'Hadès, celui qui avait aidé les héros sang-mêlés alors qu'il leur en voulait pour la mort de sa sœur Bianca. Le regard du centaure me transperça alors qu'il demandait si nous acceptions la proposition du nouveau venu. J'échangeai un coup d'œil avec Logan et j'hochai ensuite la tête de manière affirmative, encore surprise par la façon dont il était arrivé à la colonie. Nous n'allions pas nous priver de l'aide d'un autre demi-Dieu, encore moins de celle du fils du Dieu de la Mort car, d'après la prophétie, c'était une chose que nous devrions braver pour trouver « le plus pur des trésors ». Cependant, il nous manquait encore quelqu'un pour que notre troupe soit enfin entière.

Une sang-mêlée se leva et déclara qu'elle était prête à nous venir en aide. Du même âge que nous, elle avait de grands yeux bleus et une chevelure brune un peu ébouriffée, comme si elle passait son temps à courir partout. Quelques-uns des pensionnaires ricanèrent mais il n'y eut pas de mauvais commentaires la concernant. Elle descendit les différentes parties de l'amphithéâtre pour rejoindre Chiron qui posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

\- Je sais que tu veux faire tes preuves, Elva, mais cette quête est bien trop dangereuse.

\- Elles le sont toutes ! Il est temps pour moi de partir et d'aider les autres, Chiron. S'il-vous-plaît, autorisez-moi à les accompagner.

\- Cette décision ne dépend pas de moi mais d'eux.

Je chuchotai quelques mots à mon jumeau qui parut intéressé par ce que je lui disais. Cette fille donnait l'impression de savoir dans quoi elle se lançait et je ne pouvais pas refuser sa venue. Lorsque le centaure se tourna de nouveau vers nous pour nous proposer la participation d'Elva à la quête, j'acceptai. Il nous la présenta alors comme étant une fille reconnue d'Hermès ce qui, en soit, n'était pas de la plus grande importance.

\- Je suis désolé de réduire ainsi votre soirée mais je pense que vous feriez mieux d'aller vous reposer avant votre départ.

\- Excusez-moi, Chiron, mains nous ignorons ce que nous devons faire, répliqua Logan. La prophétie dit que la colonie sera sauvée mais elle n'est pas en danger …

\- Pour le moment, non, mais on ne sait pas ce qui pourrait arriver. De plus, il serait bien que vous puissiez vous rendre à Delphes, là où le premier Oracle est né.

\- En quoi cet endroit serait bénéfique ? lâcha Percy avec consternation. Les feux de la Mort ne se trouvent pas en Grèce, aux dernières nouvelles.

\- Pense un peu à Apollon, rétorquai-je au fils de Poséidon. C'est à Delphes qu'il a établi un sanctuaire alors nous pourrons peut-être l'aider à retrouver ses souvenirs là-bas.

Le chef de la colonie m'adressa un sourire de fierté qui emplit mon cœur de joie. Je n'étais pas le genre de personne à oublier ceux qui m'entouraient et je n'allais pas laisser un Dieu, qui était mon demi-frère, dans une amnésie qui risquait d'être pour lui un handicap. Et puis, ce passage à Delphes nous en apprendrait sûrement beaucoup sur certains détails concernant la colonie et les dangers dont parlait la prophétie. Après, libre à nous de faire ce que nous pouvions pour en savoir plus. Finalement, nous suivîmes quand même le conseil de Chiron et prîmes le chemin de nos bungalows. Percy et Annabeth étaient en grande discussion sur l'équipement à prendre, Nico échangeait quelques mots avec mon frère et Apollon, Elva restait silencieuse tandis que je jetais un coup d'œil vers l'étendue bleue du lac. Elle m'attirait comme une flamme peut attirer un papillon mais je me rappelai que l'eau était le domaine de prédilection de notre oncle et que ce dernier n'était pas vraiment en accord avec notre père.

\- Demain à l'aube, réunion à la frontière de la colonie, me lança la fille d'Athéna. Je m'occupe de l'organisation du voyage et Percy se charge des armes.

\- Quant à moi, enchaîna Nico, je vais faire de mon mieux pour demander des conseils à Tirésias, le devin. Peut-être parviendra-t-il à décrypter certaines phrases de la prophétie.

\- De mon côté, j'irai chercher quelques éléments indispensables, ajouta Elva avec un sourire.

\- Et nous ? demanda Logan.

\- La meilleure chose à faire, c'est de vous reposer, comme l'a dit Chiron. Vous n'avez pas reçu d'entraînement intensif alors prenez des forces pour demain.

Je hochai la tête à contrecœur, comprenant parfaitement que nous étions mis de côté parce que c'était notre première quête et parce que nous n'avions aucune connaissance. Apollon se contenta de ne rien dire et prit le chemin du bungalow un. Mon jumeau et moi le suivîmes après avoir souhaité une bonne soirée aux quatre autres demi-Dieux puis je fermai la porte du bungalow en soupirant avant de jeter un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce principale. Je ne me sentais pas à ma place ici, comme si quelque chose d'étranger m'empêchait d'apprécier la colonie à sa juste valeur.

\- Vous ne semblez pas heureux de la décision de vos amis, fit le Dieu de la Musique en brisant la tranquillité du bungalow.

\- Je déteste être mise de côté, répliquai-je avant que mon frère eut pu ouvrir la bouche. Et puis, nous ne pouvons pas les considérer comme des amis alors que nous ne les connaissons que depuis ce matin. Pour moi, ce sont des alliés et je n'espère pas me lier à eux.

Devant l'expression de surprise du Dieu, je me lançai dans une explication qui sonna à mes oreilles comme une excuse. Comme la prophétie stipulait que nous allions braver la mort, je ne voulais pas ressentir un chagrin trop grand en perdant des compagnons. Logan grimaça mais ne fit aucun commentaire, à mon plus grand soulagement. De toute manière, ce n'était pas le moment pour avoir une dispute fraternelle.

\- L'amitié est un sentiment bien humain, il est normal pour vous d'avoir des liens avec les autres. Sans la joie apportée par vos amis ou votre famille, vous, les mortels, n'auriez pas beaucoup de moments de bonheur.

\- Que savez-vous vraiment des humains ? Vous, les Dieux, ne descendez sur Terre que pour satisfaire vos désirs et engendrer des sang-mêlés qui risquent leur vie chaque jour. Vous ne connaissez rien à la nature humaine et aux sentiments que l'on peut ressentir. Vous croyez simplement qu'en ayant un semblant de famille Olympienne, vous nous comprenez, mais c'est faux. Vous abandonnez vos enfants sans chercher à les voir pour leur apporter l'amour dont ils ont besoin. Je trouve que ce comportement est infâme !

Quand j'eus fini de dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur, je me demandai si je n'étais pas allée un peu trop loin dans mes propos. Il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière et l'expression alarmée de Logan n'arrangea pas la détresse qui commençait à poindre dans mon corps. Le regard si particulier de mon demi-frère divin me fit l'effet de coups d'électricité alors qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement de moi, me plaquant contre un des murs du bungalow.

\- Laissez Astrid ! vociféra mon jumeau.

Notre demi-frère l'ignora, m'observant avec mépris.

\- Que sais-tu, toi, des émotions éprouvées par les Dieux ? Crois-tu vraiment que nous nous libérons simplement de nos envies en descendant sur Terre ? J'ai aimé chacune de mes conquêtes, sans les considérer comme de vulgaires jouets. J'ai veillé sur chacun de mes enfants, prenant parfois des apparences de mortels pour les approcher alors que c'est interdit par la loi divine de notre père. J'ai aidé des demi-Dieux. Demande donc à Percy Jackson et à ses amis si tu ne me crois pas et ils te répondront que j'étais là.

Ses yeux brillèrent de colère puis il se ressaisit et soupira, s'éloignant un peu en me laissant plus d'espace. Je me rendis compte à ce moment que j'avais arrêté de respirer et je pris une grande inspiration pour remplir mes poumons d'air. Ce qu'il avait dit tournait en rond dans mon esprit alors que je prenais conscience du fait qu'il était sûrement l'un des meilleurs pères parmi les Dieux, même si j'ignorais la façon dont se comportaient les autres.

\- Ce n'est quand même pas très juste d'avoir autant d'enfants … Une simple famille n'est pas suffisante ?

\- L'humanité a de la chance que nous ayons une descendance qui n'est pas immortelle, me répondit-il en éludant ma véritable question. Si nous ne donnions naissance qu'à des Dieux, le monde sombrerait dans le chaos.

\- Et je n'imagine pas les problèmes génétiques étant donné que vous avez tous la même ascendance, grommela Logan en croisant les bras.

\- Nous n'avons pas vraiment de liens de parenté, notre sang ne possède pas d'ADN.

Je l'interrompis avant qu'il ne se lançât dans une explication beaucoup trop compliquée pour moi. Déjà que le fait de savoir que les Dieux n'avaient aucune trace d'ADN, cela me surprenait, mais la suite aurait été encore plus dure à assimiler. Après tout, s'ils n'avaient aucun bagage génétique, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait donc donner pour notre sang à nous, les demi-Dieux ? Je préférais ne pas avoir de réponse à cette question, ne m'étendant pas sur des réflexions inutiles.

\- Nous ferions mieux de suivre le conseil de Chiron, lança finalement Apollon. Je ne tiens pas à être fatigué pour la quête.

Je compris vite que c'était un moyen de mettre fin à la discussion avant de la voir dégénérer. Je me sentais coupable d'avoir ainsi lancé le sujet sur la descendance des Dieux car cela devait être dur pour eux de ne pas pouvoir les serrer dans leurs bras et leur dire combien ils les aimaient. Sur un commun accord, je m'enfermai dans la salle de bain du bungalow avant d'ouvrir le robinet de la baignoire pour la remplir d'une douce eau chaude. J'avais appris par Annabeth qu'elle était responsable de changements dans l'architecture de la colonie et qu'elle avait préféré ajouter quelques détails supplémentaires aux bungalows comme une salle de bain commune. Un bon bain avant de dormir allait pouvoir m'aider à me déstresser et me détendre, ce dont j'avais bien besoin. Je glissai doucement dans l'eau puis je fermai les yeux, sans penser un instant que je risquais peut-être de ne plus jamais les ouvrir.

_Autour de moi, tout n'était que ténèbres. Je ressentais une angoisse oppressante, angoisse qui s'amplifia lorsque j'aperçus les corps foudroyés d'Annabeth, de Percy, de Nico et d'Elva, immobiles sur le sol. Des larmes vinrent couler sur mes joues alors que je secouais inutilement le cadavre de la fille d'Hermès, cherchant un imperceptible signe de vie. Plus loin reposait le corps calciné de mon jumeau, rompant tout mon courage. Un léger éclat de lumière argentée attira mon attention et je retins un cri d'horreur en voyant une immense silhouette se découper dans le noir, me rappelant l'une des statues du musée. Le temps sembla ralentir alors que ses yeux luisaient avec force._

_\- Astrid … Etonnant, je pensais tomber sur ton frère. Mais tu feras l'affaire. Vois comme c'est dur d'être la fille du roi de l'Olympe. Tu as tué tes amis et ton jumeau avec tes pouvoirs. Maintenant te voilà seule._

_\- Ce n'est pas possible, je ne leur ferai jamais de mal ! Comment savez-vous qui je suis ?_

_\- Je sais tout sur toi, je vous surveille, ton frère et toi, depuis un moment. Tes réflexions sont passionnantes, de même que tes discussions avec ton demi-frère. Ainsi donc, tu crois que les Dieux n'en ont rien à faire de leurs enfants ? Tu es sur la bonne voie, ils les méprisent, les délaissent et regrettent ensuite leur mort quand ils se rendent compte que leurs rejetons auraient pu faire de bons héros._

_Je retins un tremblement au son de sa voix grave et rocailleuse. Ses paroles m'effrayaient autant, je me sentais presque nue face à lui à cause de sa connaissance de mes actes et de mes paroles. Je ne pouvais pas accepter de savoir qu'il me parlait, il était censé être mort depuis trois ans. Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, il continua à parler._

_\- J'ai survécu avec force et courage. Le sacrifice de Luke était honorable mais inutile, il n'a pas suffi à me détruire entièrement. Certains Dieux sont de mon côté, même s'ils prétendent le contraire. Comment crois-tu que j'ai pu entrer dans tes rêves ?_

_\- Les Dieux auraient senti votre présence si vous n'étiez pas mort ?_

_\- Oublies-tu qui je suis ? Moi, Cronos, le nouveau manipulateur du temps ? Je suis invincible et tu vas m'aider à retrouver un corps de Titan pour abriter mon âme immortelle._

_\- Il est hors de question que je vienne en aide à un monstre tel que vous ! Des gens sont morts par votre faute, des sang-mêlés ont perdu la vie pour vous arrêter !_

_\- En vain ! Je n'ai pas demandé la guerre, Zeus aurait dû s'incliner devant moi. Tu n'as plus le choix Astrid, ton rêve avait pour but de me faire traverser. Dans quelques secondes, ton corps sera mon hôte et nous nous partagerons ta vie. Tu ne tiendras pas éternellement avec ma conscience mélangée à la tienne. N'aie pas peur, je ne prendrai pas beaucoup de place. N'essaye pas d'en parler autour de toi, ils ne te croiront jamais._

_Un sourire cruel s'étira sur ses ses lèvres et je me sentis m'affaler comme une poupée. Une pression se fit sur ma gorge et l'air se bloqua dans mes poumons alors que de l'eau entrait dans mon nez et ma gorge. Je tentai de me débattre, bougeant mes bras et mes jambes pour remonter vers la surface de la baignoire mais mon corps était lourd comme du plomb. Je poussai un cri, aggravant ma situation. Une voix lointaine prononça mon prénom et je m'y attachai avec force._

Deux bras puissants me tirèrent hors de l'eau, hors de la baignoire et une longue serviette entoura mon corps tremblant en un instant. Je levai un regard effrayé vers mon sauver, apercevant le Dieu de la Musique agenouillé devant moi, une expression inquiète sur son visage parfait. Logan débarqua dans la pièce à son tour et, sans comprendre pourquoi, j'éclatai soudain en sanglots sans réussir à me calmer.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? me demanda mon jumeau.

\- C'est … Je … Il …

Je pris une grande inspiration, suffocant un moment et toussant longuement. Ma gorge me brûlait et le fait de pleurer ne m'aider pas beaucoup. Je secouai la tête pour chasser mes larmes en essayant de trouver les bons mots. Cronos m'avait dit que personne ne me croirait mais avait-il pensé au fait que je partageais mon bungalow avec un Dieu ? Et surtout avec le Dieu des prophéties ?

\- Cronos n'est pas mort.

Je venais de lâcher la vérité sans tact, m'attirant un regard suspicieux de la part d'Apollon.

\- C'est impossible Astrid. Luke a détruit l'âme de Cronos, pour l'éternité.

\- Non, Luke n'a fait que détruire sa nouvelle enveloppe corporelle. L'âme de Cronos a été assemblée à nouveau. Croyez-moi, je ne vois pas pourquoi je mentirais sur un sujet aussi délicat ! Je n'ai rien demandé à personne, je veux juste être moi-même !

Sentant la crise de nerf arriver, Logan se précipita vers moi et me serra contre lui. Mon regard s'embua de nouveau et je me forçai à penser à autre chose pour ne pas sombrer dans mes pleurs. Mon jumeau m'aida à me relever puis il sortit de la pièce en compagnie de notre demi-frère, me laissant le temps de me préparer. Je les rejoignis dans la pièce centrale du bungalow, mes mains tremblant toujours face à ce que j'avais vécu au fond de moi. Je revoyais les cadavres de demi-Dieux et de mon frère flotter devant moi et je dus m'assoir pour ne pas tomber.

\- La situation est très grave Astrid. Je ne devrais pas tenir compte de tes paroles alors que Cronos a été tué devant plusieurs personnes mais j'ai décidé de t'accorder ma confiance. La prophétie de Rachel a annoncé une catastrophe pour la colonie et pour l'Olympe, tout concorde en ce sens.

Il me demanda de lui raconter ce que j'avais vu et je m'exécutai, serrant dans ma main celle de mon frère. Je n'omettais rien, rentrant dans les détails et précisant que le Titan avait déclaré que son âme cohabitait avec la mienne. Voyant Apollon devenir encore plus pâle, je me dis alors que si je devais sauver le camp des sang-mêlés, c'était sûrement par mon départ et non par une quête.

\- Et tu dis qu'il s'attendait à me trouver ? m'interrogea Logan.

\- Oui. Je suppose que c'est plus difficile pour lui de se plonger dans les réflexions d'une fille et de diriger son corps.

\- Nous devrons en parler à Chiron, demain matin, remarqua le Dieu de la Musique. Il saura sans doute quoi faire.

\- Et vous, vous ne pouvez rien pour elle ? C'est votre demi-sœur quand même.

Le regard chargé de reproches qu'Apollon lança à Logan réussit à me tirer un léger sourire. Mon jumeau était tellement perturbé par ce que je venais de vivre qu'il en oubliait le principal problème du Dieu, celui qui l'empêchait de retourner sur l'Olympe : il était mortel et n'avait plus de pouvoirs. Au fond de moi, je sentis une âme étrangère jubiler, heureuse de savoir que l'un des Dieux s'affaiblissait au point de pouvoir mourir comme un simple humain. L'ignorant, je remerciai Apollon de me croire et de ne pas prendre à la légère ce que je venais de lui révéler.

\- Tu tiens à faire revenir mes souvenirs, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne te rendrai pas la pareille.

\- La quête s'annonce grandiose, ironisa soudain Logan. Un Dieu amnésique, un couple de sang-mêlés célèbre, un fils des Enfers, une fille du Dieu des voleurs, une fille de Zeus qui garde en elle l'âme de Cronos, et moi. A croire que je suis le seul tout à fait normal dans cette histoire ! Si c'est une plaisanterie, elle n'est pas bonne du tout.

\- Nous n'avons aucune raison de plaisanter sur un tel sujet, répliqua notre demi-frère. Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, prends donc la place de ta sœur, elle te la cèdera gracieusement. Une famille est faite pour être unie.

Je repensais alors aux mythes grecs et à l'un des arbres généalogiques que Chiron, sous la forme du professeur Davis, nous avait obligé à recopier plusieurs fois. Sans doute les Dieux s'inquiétaient-ils de ne pas voir revenir leur Dieu des Arts. Artémis la première, sans aucun doute. A sa place, j'aurais été surprise de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de Logan, surtout s'il était censé être immortel. Je finis par m'allonger enfin dans mon lit, leur souhaitant une bonne nuit en évitant de penser à Cronos. Je n'étais pas prête pour la quête mais je sombrai dans les bras de Morphée, l'appréhension me gagnant jusque dans mes rêves.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

Le soleil se levait doucement au-dessus du camp, annonçant l'aube, éclairant peu à peu les lieux. Rares étaient les pensionnaires déjà debout à cette heure, surtout après la durée du feu de camp de la veille. Les quelques demi-Dieux éveillés que je pouvais apercevoir par la fenêtre du bungalow étaient, pour la plupart, des enfants d'Héphaïstos qui courraient un peu partout pour récupérer des armes à préparer ou des boucliers à refondre. D'autres sang-mêlés, en nombre restreint, étaient prêts à partir pour des quêtes mineures ou se dirigeaient vers le camp d'entraînement pendant qu'il n'y avait personne. Le cœur lourd, je détachai mon regard de ce spectacle, essayant de ne pas leur porter mon attention trop longtemps par peur de donner des informations à Cronos. Même s'il ne s'était plus manifesté depuis la veille, je ne doutais pas du fait qu'il eût réussi à entrer dans mon esprit. Je savais que je devais absolument en parler à Chiron pour qu'il puisse me conseiller mais j'avais peur de perdre sa confiance. Fils de Cronos, il avait l'habitude de ses pensées et de ses actes mais il le considérait sans doute comme mort.

Je me détournai complètement de la fenêtre, retenant mes tremblements. Je ne souhaitais plus partir à cause de la présence du Titan dans mon corps mais comment l'avouer aux autres. Ils allaient faire confiance à une personne qui était la plus proche de l'ennemi. Ils mettaient leurs vies en danger pour une quête qui deviendrait sûrement la dernière. Car maintenant, j'avais l'impression de comprendre ce que signifiait le dernier vers de la prophétie qui concernait un « être trépassé ». Il s'agissait sans doute de Cronos et dans ce cas-là, l'Olympe n'aurait aucune chance. Après tout, comment les Dieux pourraient-ils le vaincre alors que le Titan était revenu plusieurs fois sans mourir ? Et selon lui, les Dieux mineurs recommençaient à se ranger à ses côtés alors qu'ils avaient été absous de ce qu'ils avaient fait lors de la dernière bataille. Comment pourrais-je expliquer cela à Chiron alors qu'il était persuadé, comme tout le monde, que Cronos avait été vaincu une bonne fois pour toutes ? Peut-être qu'il pouvait ressentir que son père n'était pas mort mais je n'en avais aucune preuve.

Je vis Logan sortir du bungalow, sûr de lui. Je n'arrivais pas à sourire, j'avais bien trop peur. Voyant mon état de stress intense, le Dieu de la Musique m'obligea à m'assoir sur un des lits pour me calmer mais je luttai contre lui. Je finis par me retrouver dans ses bras avant d'éclater en sanglots. Ce qui aurait pu être pour moi un moyen de démarrer une nouvelle vie tournait au cauchemar à cause d'un Titan qui avait décidé de faire de moi sa marionnette dans son combat contre les Dieux. Je sentis un faible courant me parcourir alors qu'Apollon frottait doucement mon dos, insufflant en moi le peu de magie divine qui lui restait. C'était plutôt une bonne chose d'avoir le Dieu médecin comme demi-frère parce qu'il me rendait un grand service. Je me défis de son étreinte, gênée par tant de proximité. Pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas connu une grande affection de la part de ses parents, c'était assez surprenant de voir une personne prendre soin de soi même si Logan, lui, s'était toujours comporté en frère modèle. Apollon remit en place une mèche de mes cheveux et planta son regard dans le mien pendant un long moment, comme s'il cherchait à lire en moi pour découvrir ce qui n'allait pas.

\- Si tu hésites autant, va voir Chiron avant de partir. C'est ce que nous avions convenu de faire.

\- Je sais mais je ne tiens pas à ce que Chiron me considère comme une menteuse. Sa confiance envers Percy est très grande, ce que je comprends, mais j'ai peur de ne pas être crue.

\- Dans ce cas-là, attends la fin de la quête pour lui en parler. Mais il faudra que tu te confies à nos compagnons à un moment ou à un autre.

C'était justement ce dont j'avais le plus peur. Je les connaissais à peine mais je n'avais pas envie de me les mettre à dos. Je restai silencieuse un moment puis sortis enfin du bungalow, suivie par Apollon qui soupira. Il ne supportait peut-être pas de voir que je n'écoutais pas ses conseils alors qu'ils étaient facilement applicables mais lui, contrairement à moi, était un Dieu et n'avait pas à craindre la haine de demi-Dieux. Je vis sans peine que nos compagnons de voyage nous attendaient tous les quatre avec des expressions très sérieuses sur leurs visages. Nico semblait fatigué, ce qui le rendait encore plus pâle que la veille. Il avait vraiment l'air d'un cadavre, le ramenant à sa qualité de fils du Dieu des Enfers. Elva jouait avec un poignard, le lançant avant de le rattraper, s'occupant pour cacher son anxiété. Annabeth avait les bras croisés, ses yeux gris fixant Logan. Percy était plongé en pleine réflexion, son regard posé sur ses paumes comme s'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave. J'étais intriguée par son comportement mais je gardai le silence, rejoignant simplement mon jumeau. La fille de la Sagesse attendit que nous soyons au grand complet avant d'expliquer quelques détails importants pour la quête.

\- Nous avons un problème concernant notre moyen de locomotion. Il est préférable pour Percy de ne pas prendre la voie des airs mais pour vous, Astrid, Apollon et Logan, il vaut mieux ne pas passer par la mer. Je sais que la dispute entre vos pères divins est terminée mais nous préférons ne pas prendre de risques.

\- Ce que je vais dire peut paraître ridicule mais pourquoi ne pas commencer à pied et aviser plus tard ? tentai-je.

\- Elle n'a pas tort, intervint la fille d'Hermès. Il n'y a pas de problèmes pour le moment et on pourrait ensuite appeler le super taxi des Moires.

\- On préfèrerait éviter, rétorqua Annabeth en la foudroyant du regard. Je ne tiens pas à finir sous les roues d'un camion. Mais ça aurait de toute manière été plus pratique de commencer directement par la mer.

\- Plutôt par les airs, répliqua Logan. Un avion réduit facilement la durée des voyages.

\- Pourquoi ne pas passer par les Enfers ? fit pensivement Apollon.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui et il s'expliqua. De par notre nature de fils et fille de Deux Grands, nous ne pouvions pas choisir l'un des moyens habituels sans risquer qu'il y ait des problèmes en cours de route. Hadès était le dernier des Trois et comme Nico, son fils, pouvait passer par les Enfers, nous pourrions toujours essayer pour voir si ça ne serait pas plus simple. Le fils du Dieu des Enfers réfléchit un instant, nous apprenant qu'il maîtrisait le vol d'Ombre pour ses voyages mais qu'il y avait d'autres solutions. Il accepta tout de même en disant que ce serait sûrement faisable mais qu'il mettrait un certain temps. L'avantage avec le fils d'Hadès, c'était qu'il n'avait aucun souci avec les navigations maritimes ou aériennes. Quant à son père, maintenant qu'il était reconnu en tant que vrai Dieu, il laissait passer plus facilement les sang-mêlés dans son royaume.

\- Mon père m'a appris comment me rendre aux Enfers avec des mortels ou des demi-Dieux. Il suffit simplement de trouver des grottes et de savoir ensuite où est située l'entrée.

\- Je suppose que tu sais déjà par où nous faire passer ? lui demanda Percy.

\- Exact. J'ai repéré une grotte au Nouveau Mexique et je sais exactement comment faire pour y parvenir.

\- C'est assez loin d'ici, intervint Logan. Il n'y aurait pas un chemin plus rapide ?

Nico sembla hésiter. Il nous apprit qu'il pouvait nous ouvrir un passage vers les Enfers à travers tout ce qui nous entourait mais cela lui prenait un peu de temps et beaucoup d'énergie. Il ne le faisait que rarement mais il était prêt à nous aider et à tenter le coup. Nous le remerciâmes alors qu'il mettait une certaine distance entre lui et nous, se concentrant sur les énergies environnantes. Apollon nous apprit qu'avec un peu de chance, Nico pourrait puiser dans les énergies magiques contenues dans le sol. Selon notre demi-frère, on trouvait toutes sortes d'énergies dans chaque chose, de la plus petite à la plus grande, et il suffisait de les sentir pour pouvoir se les approprier. Une sombre nappe de brouillard entoura soudain le corps du fils d'Hadès qui ferma complètement les yeux avant de psalmodier dans un langage que je ne connaissais pas. Ses paroles se faisaient de plus en plus rapides et des filaments d'énergie se dégagèrent des arbres et de la terre pour venir dans ses mains. Sa propre énergie, noire comme les Ténèbres, vint rejoindre celles accumulées aux creux de ses paumes.

Tout autour de nous se mit à trembler comme si un puissant tremblement de terre agitait le sol. Nous eûmes la bonne idée de nous assoir, évitant ainsi le risque de tomber. Je ne parvenais plus à voir la couleur du ciel et du soleil tant les ombres nous entouraient. On aurait cru que les Ténèbres s'abattaient sur le monde afin de l'engloutir, me tirant un frisson d'effroi. Pendant tout ce temps, Nico tenait encore debout, semblant attaché à la terre malgré les multiples secousses. Il continuait ses incantations, son énergie s'agrandissant à chaque seconde. Le mélange des énergies s'étira soudainement hors de son corps pour venir creuser le sol autour de lui. Devant ses pieds, un escalier en colimaçon apparut sous nos regards étonnés. Quand tout cessa enfin de trembler, Nico nous fit signe d'approcher. Nous nous étions relevés et nous avançâmes prudemment vers cette entrée tout juste créée par le fils du Dieu des Enfers. Les marches étaient taillées dans du marbre noir bien brillant qui donnait l'impression qu'un seul faux pas nous ferait vite tomber au fond de ce gouffre étrange. On n'en voyait pas la fin mais Nico nous rassura en nous disant qu'il y avait bien une terre ferme qui nous attendait. Il ne nous restait plus qu'à descendre mais il ne pouvait pas être le premier puisqu'il devait refermer le passage après notre entrée.

Ce fut Elva qui prit son courage à deux mains, posant un pied sur la première marche avant de descendre doucement. Annabeth et Percy la suivirent sans hésiter puis ce fut mon tour, celui de Logan et d'Apollon pour finir par Nico. Une fois que tout fut fermé, la lumière disparut complètement et Percy demanda d'une voix calme si quelqu'un avait pensé à prendre les lampes torches. Il n'y eut aucune réponse sur le moment jusqu'à l'instant où Elva se mit à pester contre ses demi-frères qui les lui avaient volé juste avant son départ du bungalow. Un soupir agacé lui répondit et je devinai qu'il venait d'Annabeth. Intérieurement, j'étais dans le même état qu'elle mais d'un autre côté, je n'allais pas me plaindre pour le coup fourré des fils d'Hermès. Nous aurions dû vérifier que nous avions tout avant de partir. Une vive lumière éclaira soudain notre chemin, provenant de derrière nous. Je me retournai avant de fermer les yeux, trop éblouie. Apollon tenait une sphère aussi lumineuse que le soleil dans le creux de sa main. Le rayonnement suffisait à notre petite troupe et je me demandai combien de temps il tiendrait car notre demi-frère semblait tendu. Il fit voleter l'orbe de lumière devant lui puis elle passa en tête du groupe. Décidemment, il n'y avait rien de mieux qu'un Dieu pour s'en sortir, surtout dans ces conditions. Le Soleil en personne nous permettait de ne pas avoir à remonter sous la lumière diurne et c'était un avantage non discutable. Et puis, ça sauvait Elva d'une bonne dispute qui aurait sûrement eue lieu si nous n'avions pas eu mon demi-frère parmi nous.

Un vent froid nous assaillit soudain alors qu'une porte faite de voiles se dressait devant nous. Nous nous stoppâmes, laissant Nico prendre les devants et passer la main à travers le voile. Ce dernier s'écarta de lui-même et nous reprîmes notre avancée, découvrant un paysage que nous n'aurions jamais imaginé aux Enfers. Ce que je voyais me faisait penser aux gravures moyenâgeuses qui représentaient le Paradis Chrétien et je me surpris à sourire. Après tout, les Enfers des Grecs n'étaient pas identiques à l'Enfer, toutes les âmes y séjournaient. Certes, il y avait des supplices pour ceux ayant passé leurs vies à faire le mal mais même les âmes charitables y trouvaient un repos éternel. Percy marmonna que ça changeait de l'entrée par le Styx où tous les rêves des mortels flottaient. Personne ne parla suite à sa déclaration tant nous étions fascinés par le spectacle. Quelques fois, Apollon et Nico échangeaient quelques commentaires mais toujours à voix basse, de telle sorte qu'on ne pouvait rien entendre. A vrai dire, je ne cherchais pas à savoir de quoi ils pouvaient parler parce que j'étais concentrée par ce que j'admirais. Et puis, je réfléchissais aussi à la suite des événements, à notre sortie des Enfers et à notre arrivée à Delphes. Comment les choses allaient-elles se passer une fois que nous serions arrivés à destination ? L'Oracle actuelle étant Rachel, je savais bien qu'il n'y avait aucune chance d'en voir une autre dans cette ville mythique mais il restait sûrement des indices pour nous aider à rendre l'intégralité de ses souvenirs à Apollon.

_\- Tu me rappelles Zeus, Astrid. Il voulait faire en sorte de sauver ses frères et sœurs, de les sortir de mon estomac, de pouvoir les rencontrer. Il tenait beaucoup à sa famille, à cette époque, mais j'ai bien vite compris qu'il avait fait ça uniquement pour me tuer afin de ne pas subir le même sort. Zeus est quelqu'un de très égoïste et je me demande ce que tu as réellement prévu car tu te lances dans la recherche des souvenirs de ton demi-frère avec beaucoup d'entrain._

La voix de Cronos résonnait dans mon crâne, puissante, terrifiante. Je poussai un gémissement de douleur puis me pris la tête entre les mains. J'ignorais ce qui me faisait le plus peur : entendre sa voix dans mes pensées ou comprendre le sens de ses paroles. Percy s'inquiéta sur mon état mais je le rassurai en lui disant que tout allait bien, inventant ce stupide mensonge pour ne pas évoquer le Titan. Je dus cependant m'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin tant la souffrance devenait insupportable. Nico dégagea un espace entre plusieurs âmes et me fit m'assoir contre un arbre, un saule pleureur dont les larmes tombaient dans l'un des fleuves. Je finis par ramener mes jambes contre moi, posant mes bras et ma tête dessus. J'avais la désagréable impression qu'un tambour jouait dans mon crâne.

_\- Tu faiblies bien vite, fille de Zeus. Sans doute que Logan aurait été à la hauteur pour garder mon esprit. Tu as de la chance que je sois de bonne humeur et que j'accepte de partager mon énergie avec toi. Profite de ce cadeau, je ne serai pas clément tous les jours._

Ses mots résonnèrent dans ma tête mais la douleur disparut soudainement, me rendant ma lucidité. Les regards de mes compagnons de voyage étaient tous tournés vers moi et je me sentis immédiatement honteuse. Quel mensonge serait assez grand pour leur expliquer que je serais souvent la proie de migraines terribles jusqu'à ce que Cronos prenne entièrement la place dans ma conscience ? Je n'avais rien à leur dire pour cacher tout ça et je ne pouvais pas leur mentir éternellement. J'ignorais comment leur en parler sans m'attirer les foudres du Titan et sans les voir fuir à la seconde près ou mon abominable secret serait révélé. Je lançai un regard suppliant à mon demi-frère qui me fit un signe de tête, comprenant où je voulais en venir. Logan parut irrité de voir mon choix se tourner vers notre demi-frère mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Apollon leur expliqua clairement ma situation. Je vis Annabeth tressaillir et poser son regard gris sur moi, comme si elle me jugeait. Elva avait les yeux grands ouverts. Nico écoutait attentivement, de même que Percy, et leurs expressions sérieuses m'inquiétèrent plus que s'ils avaient eu peur de moi. Quand le Dieu eut fini son explication, le fils de Poséidon me demanda doucement pourquoi je n'en avais pas parlé plus tôt. Cette question me désarçonna, me laissant bouche bée. Moi qui m'attendais à de nombreuses réflexions et à des questions beaucoup plus graves, je dus réfléchir avant de lui répondre. Je lui appris que j'avais simplement eu peur de ne jamais recevoir leur confiance face à cet incident.

\- Maintenant qu'il n'y a pas de secrets entre nous, nous pourrons nous serrer les coudes, sourit Percy. Mais je veux que ce soit clair pour tout le monde : on ne se cache plus rien même si c'est quelque chose qui paraît énorme. Trop de secrets risqueraient de nous pousser à nous méfier les uns des autres et ce n'est pas le but de notre voyage. Nous avons une quête à mener à bien.

Je remerciai le fils du Dieu de la Mer puis adressai d'autres remerciements à Apollon. Il me fit un sourire franc qui éclaira son visage puis il passa un bras autour de mes épaules avec une désinvolture qui contrastait avec l'image sérieuse que je me faisais d'un Dieu.

\- Je n'allais quand même pas abandonner ma petite sœur, répliqua-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

\- Je ne suis que votre demi-sœur, rétorquai-je d'une voix maussade.

\- Bon, on va mettre les choses au clair maintenant que nous sommes dans un endroit neutre. Premièrement, nous avons le même père et ça me suffit amplement pour te considérer comme ma sœur. Deuxièmement, j'ai rarement vu des frères et sœurs se vouvoyer alors, à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu as intérêt à me tutoyer. Et troisième, c'est plutôt à moi de te remercier parce que tu te lances dans cette chasse aux souvenirs avec un Titan au fond de ton esprit.

Sa tirade me frappa de plein fouet et je ne sortis de ma torpeur que quand j'entendis les rires de mes compagnons de voyage. Eux-aussi avaient entendu les paroles d'Apollon et ils semblaient du même avis que lui, hormis Logan qui serrait les dents. Un intense soulagement me parcourut que je compris que je n'étais vraiment plus seule. Ma famille, mes anciens amis de lycée, les connaissances de ma ville, tous ces gens, je pouvais les oublier simplement sans remords. Ma mère ne désirait pas ma naissance, mon père adoptif me détestait, mes amis m'abandonnaient dès qu'on les voyait avec moi. Ils n'étaient plus rien pour moi, j'avais une nouvelle vie en tant que sang-mêlé. Nico nous fit parcourir encore plusieurs kilomètres souterrains avant d'arriver enfin à l'air libre. L'air ambiant était encore plus froid que dans les Enfers et je remarquai soudain que nous nous trouvions dans une grotte. Le fils d'Hadès ne pouvait pas créer un nouveau passage ailleurs, il était bien trop fatigué. J'avais beau savoir que les Enfers étaient accessibles dans des lieux visitables par les simples mortels, cela m'étonnait. Il n'y avait aucun bruit à part celui de l'eau coulant des stalactites et Nico nous apprit que cette grotte n'était plus un endroit touristique depuis un bon moment. Quand je lui demandai le nom de ce lieu, il sourit mystérieusement, comme si je venais de poser une question essentielle.

\- Ressens-tu quelque chose en particulier ? m'interrogea-t-il.

\- Pas vraiment, je …

Je m'interrompis et sus ce qu'il avait voulu dire. C'était infime, comme un battement de cœur, mais je sentais dans l'air une énergie pure, divine. Je posai ma main sur la roche et une faible décharge électrique parcourut mon bras avant d'inonder mon corps. Je n'eus pas mal, bien au contraire. Un sentiment de bien-être m'envahit, me rendant légère comme la brise.

\- Un Dieu est passé par ici, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien vu, Astrid. C'est la grotte de Psychro dont le nom doit t'évoquer quelque chose.

\- Notre père a été élevé ici par une chèvre, intervint Logan. Je croyais que ce n'était qu'une légende de plus pour attirer les visiteurs mais je vois que je me suis trompé.

\- Nous devrions être des mythes, nous aussi, et pourtant nous sommes bien réels.

Il nous fit passer par un chemin peu dangereux et nous arrivâmes enfin dehors. Je laissai le soleil réchauffer mon visage et l'ensemble de mon corps, appréciant sa chaleur bienfaisante. Ce petit séjour souterrain n'avait pas été désagréable mais je n'étais pas faite pour vivre dans des lieux sombres et sous terre. Peut-être que je tenais ça de mon père finalement. Roi des Dieux, Roi des Cieux, il ne devait pas apprécier les espaces qui n'appartenaient pas à son domaine aérien, ce qui semblait aussi être mon cas. Nico nous recommanda de prendre un instant de repos et je m'assis sur un gros rocher, face à l'astre du jour.

\- Il fait bien meilleur au soleil, dit Apollon en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

\- Oh que oui ! J'ignore comment fait Hadès pour supporter le monde des Enfers.

\- Lui ignore ce qui passionne tant notre père dans le monde céleste.

Nous nous tûmes, emmagasinant le plus de chaleur possible. Il avait dû ressentir plus que moi ce besoin de retourner à la surface car en plus d'être le fils de Zeus, il était aussi le Dieu du Soleil lui-même. La voix de Percy nous arriva, bien nette dans le silence, nous apprenant que nous allions camper à quelques mètres d'ici. Je lui répondis que nous ne tarderions pas à le rejoindre puis je jetai un coup d'œil à Apollon qui fixait l'horizon. Il était encore pâle et le fait d'avoir utilisé ses pouvoirs n'arrangeait rien. D'après Annabeth, il avait de la chance d'avoir encore de l'énergie divine alors que l'Ichor ne coulait plus dans ses veines. Elle avait cherché pendant la nuit ce qui pouvait rendre mortel un Dieu mais elle n'avait rien trouvé pour le moment.

\- Nous arriverons à vous … à t'aider. Nous sommes assez nombreux pour trouver une solution un jour ou l'autre.

\- Tu es optimiste, Astrid. Mais je doute que ce soit si facile.

Je restai silencieuse, me demandant s'il avait eu un aperçu de notre avenir sans nous le dire. Dieu des prophéties, il savait peut-être certaines choses. Logan vint nous chercher, son regard posé sur Apollon. Depuis que nous avions quitté la colonie, mon jumeau se comportait comme si la présence de notre demi-frère le gênait, ce que je ne comprenais pas. Nous nous levâmes et rejoignîmes le reste de la troupe. Les tentes avaient été montées, Annabeth et Percy regardaient un plan de la Grèce. Nico se reposait à l'ombre d'un arbre, étendu sur de l'herbe. Elva préparait le repas en sifflant et elle nous sourit en nous voyant arriver.

\- Trois enfants de Zeus ! Au moins, s'il y a un orage, on saura d'où ça vient !

Elle tentait de détendre l'ambiance et c'était quelque chose qu'elle-seule semblait pouvoir faire pour le moment. Je levai mon regard vers le ciel, m'interrogeant sur la place des Dieux. S'ils voyaient vraiment tout ce qui avait lieu ici, pourquoi n'intervenaient-ils pas pour aider Apollon ? Tant pis si nous étions seuls pour la quête, lui était plus important que nous. Annabeth s'inquiétait à ce sujet car elle était persuadée que les monstres sentiraient l'odeur divine du Dieu de la Musique même si son sang était celui d'un mortel. Cela ne suffirait pas à les tromper et nous serions alors en danger sans avoir les capacités de le défendre.

\- N'y a-t-il vraiment aucun moyen de secouer les Dieux ? lâcha Logan. Ils doivent savoir que l'un d'eux manque à l'appel.

\- Nous ne passons pas nos journées entières sur l'Olympe, rétorqua Apollon. Il leur faudra du temps pour s'en rendre compte.

\- Et Artémis ? m'enquis-je. Elle doit sûrement être au courant qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas. C'est ta jumelle, elle s'inquiètera plus vite que les autres.

\- Elle n'était pas sur l'Olympe ces derniers temps. Elle est partie avec ses Chasseresses à la poursuite d'un monstre et nous n'avons pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis plusieurs jours.

La vérité me frappa après ses paroles. Nous étions réellement abandonnés par nos parents, que nous soyons des sang-mêlés ou des Dieux. Cronos se manifesta dans mon esprit, parlant d'une voix doucereuse.

_\- Tu devrais mieux comprendre, Astrid. Les Dieux n'ont rien à faire de leur progéniture. C'est pour cela que certains me rejoignent. Si tu suis leur exemple, tu verras que j'ai raison, que nous ne devons pas laisser l'Olympe dans leurs mains._

Je me concentrai sur le feu qu'avait allumé Elva, repoussant au fond de moi le Titan. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser me tenter de cette manière, je n'étais pas comme tous ceux qui avaient rejoint ses rangs lors de la guerre entre lui et les Olympiens. J'allais participer à sa fin, comme les Dieux autrefois, comme Percy et ses amis.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

_Je marchais d'un pas lent et mesuré, regardant tout autour de moi, observant le palais dans lequel je me trouvais. Tout était en marbre noir mais je ne ressentais aucune impression d'oppression. Les colonnes permettaient de laisser passer la lumière fantomatique provenant du dehors. Je frissonnais à chacun de mes pas, essayant d'ignorer le froid qui entrait dans le hall du palais. Même si je n'avais jamais mis les pieds dans cet endroit, j'avais un pressentiment, comme si je le connaissais depuis longtemps. En face de moi, dans l'ombre, il y avait un trône en or dont le scintillement m'obligea à m'habituer à ses éclats dorés. Un regard était posé sur moi, deux yeux dorés comme l'ambre dans lesquels brillaient beaucoup d'intelligence mais aussi de la sournoiserie et de la haine. Quand l'inconnu se mit à rire, je reconnus sa voix grave et rocailleuse, cette intonation qui hantait mon esprit._

_\- Bienvenue chez moi, Astrid. Je te présente le Mont Othrys, bien mieux que ce pitoyable Mont Olympe auquel tes chers Dieux se rattachent._

_Il descendit de son trône et s'avança dans la lumière, dévoilant une stature imposante digne du Titan qu'il était. Ses longs cheveux noirs et blancs étaient attachés en catogan, il portait un costume français ainsi qu'une rose rouge à la boutonnière. Un cruel sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il me montrait un coin spécifique du hall. Mon demi-frère divin, Apollon, était attaché à l'un des piliers, l'Ichor, le sang doré des Dieux, coulant sur son visage et suintant de ses multiples plaies. Il était très blessé mais au moins, cette fois-ci, il n'avait plus le sang d'un humain, ce qui garantissait sa survie. Je me précipitai vers lui, essayant de détacher ses liens mais ils étaient en bronze céleste, bien trop durs à briser. Son regard bleu reflétait sa douleur ainsi qu'une pointe de dégoût qui me désarçonna immédiatement. Pourquoi avais-je donc le droit à un tel regard de se part alors que je faisais tout pour l'aider ? Cronos émit un ricanement amusé et m'entraîna plus loin, coupant mon lien visuel avec le Dieu des Arts sans pour autant me couper de mes pensées._

_Devant moi se tenait une psyché, l'un de ces miroirs en pied dont le nom provenait de la mythologie grecque. Elle me renvoyait un reflet qui était loin de me plaire, me montrant sous une forme nouvelle et bien différente de ce que j'étais d'habitude. Je portais une robe traditionnelle grecque, blanche comme la neige. Mes cheveux noirs avaient été rassemblés en un chignon complexe et je portais sur la tête un diadème en argent parcouru d'électricité. Mes yeux bleus étaient pleins de stupéfaction, un sentiment que je ressentais au plus profond de moi. Qu'est-ce que je faisais ici et pourquoi je me trouvais dans une telle tenue alors qu'il y a encore quelques minutes, j'étais avec mes compagnons de quête, près de Delphes ? Je vis le reflet de Cronos me sourire avec un amusement de plus en plus grand. Il semblait savoir tout ce que j'ignorais et être le principal responsable de mon état. Je me posais tellement de question que je ne remarquai pas le fait qu'il venait de bouger. Je sentis simplement ses mains se poser sur mes hanches et un frisson glacé me parcourut. Je me dégageai brutalement de lui, avisant une drôle d'expression dans son regard. Encore une fois, il m'entraîna ailleurs sans me laisser le temps de m'habituer à tout ce que je voyais._

_\- Tu es peut-être l'Elue de l'Olympe, ma chère Astrid, celle qui a sauvé la colonie mais tu n'as rien pu faire pour aider les Dieux et amis de quête. Ta famille Olympienne comptait sur toi mais tu les as tous trahis._

_Il me fit m'arrêter devant plusieurs cellules, nombreuses, sombres et occupées. Au-dessus de chacune d'elle, il y avait un symbole différent et mon cœur se serra quand je compris que chaque symbole était celui d'un Dieu ou d'une Déesse. Des formes sombres étaient recroquevillées dans les cellules et je devinais sans mal qui pouvait s'y trouver. La dernière cellule, plus claire que les autres, ne possédait aucun symbole mais, à l'intérieur, il y avait deux personnes que je commençais à connaître. Percy et Annabeth me lançaient des regards pleins de mépris, violents et très perturbants. Ils me rappelèrent l'expression d'Apollon, ce qui m'inquiéta encore plus. Quelque chose m'empêchait de me sentir à l'aise et je mis le doigt dessus en quelques secondes. Mes compagnons de quête étaient cinq à la base et si on enlevait mon demi-frère attaché à un pilier ainsi que les deux sang-mêlés, il en restait tout de même deux autres et ils n'étaient pas ici. Mon cœur s'accéléra alors que l'impression de me faire écraser par le haut du palais de marbre se faisait ressentir._

_\- Où sont Nico et Elva ?demandai-je d'une voix tremblante._

_\- Hypocrite ! s'écria la fille d'Athéna. Tu sais très bien ce qu'ils sont devenus ! Ils sont morts pour t'aider, morts pour que tu puisses sauver la colonie. Et tout ce que tu as trouvé à faire en retour, c'est nous trahir pour aider Cronos !_

_\- Non, c'est impossible ! Je n'ai rien fait Annabeth ! Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vois tout cela … Je t'en prie, ne me déclare pas coupable._

_\- Tu te crois innocente, renchérit Percy, mais elle a raison. A ton avis, pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? Nous te faisions confiance Astrid mais tu as choisi le mauvais camp._

_Je restai pétrifiée, comme si ses paroles pouvaient me réduire au silence. Je me tournai pour croiser le regard vainqueur de Cronos. Il m'emmena loin des cellules, dans une pièce différente où un globe lumineux flottait au centre. Il représentait la Terre avec tous les continents et toutes les villes. Des nuages noirs survolaient chaque recoin, illuminés d'éclairs, comme si le soleil avait entièrement déserté l'Univers. Je tendis une main vers le globe mais le Titan me retint, attrapant mon poignet. Il m'attira contre lui, collant mon dos contre son torse alors qu'il me murmurait quelques mots à l'oreille._

_\- Sais-tu comment tu les as trahis, Astrid ? Tu n'as pas voulu me voir mort, tu as agis par _amour.

_\- C'est faux, répliquai-je avec dégoût. S'il y a bien quelqu'un pour qui je n'éprouverai jamais rien, c'est bien pour vous._

_Alors qu'il allait parler, le décor changea soudainement, laissant la place à une petite grotte dans laquelle Rachel était assise sur un trépied, le regard légèrement dans le vague. Ses cheveux roux flamboyants étaient tressés et ses yeux verts me fixèrent avec beaucoup d'attention. Elle était habillée normalement, avec un châle blanc par-dessus ses vêtements de mortelle. Elle m'encouragea d'un signe de la tête et je pris place près d'elle, sur le sol. Elle semblait plus sereine que lors de notre première rencontre à la colonie mais elle arborait un air grave qui me força à croire que quelque chose d'anormal s'était passé. Au final, ça ne changerait pas grand-chose puisque j'avais trahi mes amis et mon demi-frère. Une vérité me frappa soudainement, si étrange que je me demandai pourquoi je n'y avais pas pensé une seule fois. Je n'avais pas vu Logan, mon jumeau, celui à qui je confiais tout. Mais qu'était-il donc devenu pour ne pas apparaître dans l'une des cellules ou sur le Mont Othrys ?_

_\- Ce que je viens de voir n'est pas mon avenir, déclarai-je avec certitude._

_\- C'est l'un des chemins qui tracés pour ton destin. Il ne se réalisera pas forcément, cela dépend de tes décisions._

_\- Je ne comprends plus rien Rachel ! Jamais je ne pourrais trahir mes compagnons de quête et mon demi-frère. Ils comptent pour moi, bien plus que le reste du monde. En plus, Logan n'était pas là !_

_\- Parce que lui-aussi est mort quand tu as choisi Cronos._

_\- Mais jamais je ne pourrai le choisir !_

_\- Hélas, si, et je tenais à te montrer ce qui t'attend. Je ne devrais pas, je pense que je vais subir le courroux des Dieux mais c'était mon acte bénéfique pour la journée. Une dernière chose, cet avenir que tu as entrevu est l'un des meilleurs donc attends-toi au pire._

_Tout s'effaça autour de moi quand elle eut fini sa phrase mystérieuse et effrayante. La grotte disparut, je me sentis tirée en arrière par une force invisible alors que j'hurlai à m'en déchirer les poumons. Je ne voulais pas être responsable de la disparition des Dieux, de l'emprisonnement de mes nouveaux amis, de l'état plus que déplorable de mon demi-frère et de la mort de Logan. Il ne me restait plus qu'à mourir pour éviter que tout cela se réalise. Au fond de mon esprit, Cronos était en colère, déchainant ses pensées à travers les miennes. Il n'appréciait pas l'intervention de Rachel et sa mise en garde sur mon avenir. Le Titan était persuadé que ce futur était le seul qui m'attendait mais je pouvais faire tout mon possible pour le modifier à ma façon et peut-être pour sauver le monde entier de sa domination. Et me sauver de lui par la même occasion._

\- Astrid ? Astrid ! Réveille-toi !

Je sentis un linge humide sur mon front et j'ouvris doucement les yeux, les clignant à cause de la lumière bien différente de celle de mon rêve. Je me trouvais allongée dans l'une des tentes, couchée dans un sac de couchage, Apollon et Annabeth à mes côtés. Mon demi-frère poussa un soupir de soulagement alors que la fille d'Athéna me débarrassait du morceau de tissu. Je n'arrivais pas à croiser leurs regards, repensant à ce songe affreux que je venais de faire. Si Rachel avait raison alors cela signifiait que je les avais tous trahis sans aucun remord, ce qui me tira un frisson de désespoir. Pourquoi donc étais-je devenue l'Elue de l'Olympe alors que je ne connaissais pas du tout la réelle existence des Dieux avant la visite au musée ? Et comment pourrais-je donc sauver la colonie tout en condamnant les Dieux et en aidant Cronos ?

\- Est-ce que ça va mieux ? me demanda Annabeth. Tu étais en train de créer dans tes rêves alors j'ai demandé à Apollon de venir voir ce que tu avais.

\- J'ai juste fait un mauvais rêve, avouai-je en frissonnant. C'était affreux mais ça va aller.

Elle hocha la tête puis quitta la tente en m'annonçant qu'elle allait prévenir nos autres compagnons de quête et mon jumeau. Ce dernier avait été mis de côté par Annabeth qui préférait un guérisseur près de moi. Mon demi-frère m'obligea à croiser son regard et il me dit que je n'avais pas à m'en faire, que ce que j'avais vu n'était pas forcément le destin qui m'attendait. Voyant ma surprise, il m'apprit qu'il avait beau avoir perdu de nombreux souvenirs et la plupart de ses pouvoirs, il percevait mes rêves. Il avait vu mon songe, mes doutes et surtout ma nouvelle peur. Ses yeux bleus étaient emplis de tendresse et il me serra contre lui tout en affirmant qu'il ferait tout pour me protéger. Nous étions de la même famille, rien ne pouvait nous séparer, pas même un Titan complètement mégalomane qui ne cherchait qu'à assouvir sa soif de pouvoir et de vengeance. Apollon avait une grande facilité à me remonter le moral et je me surpris à sourire en répondant à son étreinte. Je regrettais juste ce que j'avais aperçu dans mon rêve, son corps recouvert de blessures magiques qui ne s'arrêtaient pas de saigner.

\- Oublie tout ça Astrid.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ! J'ai trahi tout le monde ! Et j'ai sauvé Cronos.

\- Par amour, d'après ton rêve. Ressens-tu quelque chose pour lui ?

\- Je ne le connais pas, il prend juste de la place dans ma tête ! Et si je devais tomber amoureuse, ça ne serait sûrement pas de lui !

Je me levai du sac de couchage, grimaçant en sentant mon mal de tête revenir. Nous sortîmes de la tente et je m'excusai auprès d'Annabeth et d'Elva de les avoir réveillées. Nous n'étions que toutes les trois, à la base, dans la tente car Percy, Nico, Logan et Apollon partageaient la deuxième. Les filles m'offrirent un grand sourire en me disant qu'elles me pardonnaient sans problème car elles savaient ce qu'étaient les rêves pour les demi-Dieux et plus encore lorsqu'ils arrivaient en pleine quête. Nico n'eut pas la même réaction qu'elles, il se mit à me poser plusieurs questions avec un regard grave, comme si je lui avais annoncé que j'avais rêvé que je détruisais le monde entier. D'un autre côté, ce n'était pas si loin que ça de la vérité mais je ne comprenais pas son intérêt soudain pour mon songe. Ce fut Elva qui lui posa la question à ma place et le fils d'Hadès la fusilla du regard comme si son interrogation était une honte.

\- Tu ne comprends pas, Elva ? Je suis allé voir le devin Tirésias avant notre départ pour lui demander des conseils et il m'a dit plusieurs choses qui sont assez terrifiantes. D'après lui, nous subirons des pertes et une grande trahison. Je tiens à savoir de qui nous devons nous méfier.

\- Et je suppose que tu me considères déjà comme une traîtresse ? demandai-je en me tendant. Tout simplement parce que tu ne me connais pas, c'est cela ?

\- Le fait que tu sois une inconnue pour moi ne change rien du tout.

\- Mais oui, bien sûr, ironisa Logan en me soutenant.

\- Je suis sérieux, rétorqua Nico. Astrid a fait un rêve en plein milieu de notre quête mais elle refuse de nous en parler alors j'ai le droit de me poser des questions sur toi.

\- Tu tiens vraiment à savoir de quoi j'ai rêve ? m'emportai-je. Bien, mais prépare-toi ! J'ai vu des cellules dans lesquelles les Dieux étaient prisonniers, ainsi que Percy et Annabeth. Apollon était à moitié mort, Elva, Logan et toi étiez morts. Cronos, lui, avait un nouveau corps très puissant. Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais entendre, n'est-ce pas ? Tu aurais préféré une bonne nouvelle ? Dans ce cas-là, je suis désolée mais je ne peux pas contrôler mes rêves !

Une fissure s'ouvrit dans le sol alors que Nico se mettait en colère. Je réagis au quart de tour, créant instinctivement de la foudre qui vint s'abattre à quelques mètres de lui, nous surprenant tous, moi la première. Le ciel se mit à crépiter au même moment mais nos compagnons s'interposèrent entre nous alors que des squelettes commençaient à surgir de la terre. Percy tentait de raisonner Nico en lui disant qu'il fallait se fier à la prophétie, soutenu par Annabeth et Elva alors que Logan et Apollon se contentaient de me regarder. Croiser les yeux bleus si particuliers du Dieu de la Musique me fit un effet bien plus violent que des paroles et je me calmai aussitôt. Je ne savais pas comment il faisait pour me calmer si facilement mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre parce qu'il venait de m'empêcher de faire une très grosse bêtise. Nico, de son côté, ne semblait pas prêt à m'écouter ou à se comporter en gentleman avec moi, laissant les squelettes sortir de la terre. Avant que nous puissions faire quelque chose, un rugissement déchira le ciel, me tirant un mauvais pressentiment.

Percy murmura un « oh non, pas encore » que j'entendis alors qu'il sortait Anaklusmos de sa poche pendant qu'Annabeth dégainait son poignard. Le fils d'Hadès fit disparaître les cadavres ambulants et prit en main son épée en fer stygien. Elva récupéra rapidement sa lance alors que je restais là, les mains vides, impuissante, aux côtés de Logan et d'Apollon. Nous étions trois enfants de Zeus mais nous n'avions aucune arme pour nous défendre. Une créature immense surgit d'entre les arbres, tenant dans l'une de ses mains une silhouette inconsciente habillée d'un anorak argenté. Une corne trônait sur sa tête monstrueuse, l'autre semblait avoir été arrachée. Chaque parcelle de sa peau était recouverte de poils drus et de pièces d'armures. C'était le fameux Minotaure, celui que Percy avait déjà combattu deux fois mais, apparemment, cela n'avait pas suffi au monstre. Quelques flèches argentées étaient fichées dans des défauts de sa cuirasse mais il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, mugissant toujours autant comme s'il tenait à réveiller le monde entier.

Des jeunes filles habillées comme celle que tenait le minotaure surgirent à leur tour, visant le monstre de leurs flèches. L'une d'elles poussa un cri de guerre et un éclair déchira le ciel avant de s'abattre sur la créature qui relâcha sa prisonnière. Je compris que les demoiselles étaient les suivantes d'Artémis, les fameuses Chasseresses dont ma demi-sœur Thalia faisait partie. Percy, Annabeth, Nico et Elva se joignirent à elles pour terrasser le minotaure alors que je restais debout à les regarder. Dans mon crâne, Cronos riait, s'amusant de nous voir démunis, incapable de leur venir en aide parce que nous n'avions rien et parce que nous ne pouvions pas nous servir de nos pouvoirs sans savoir si nous arriverions à les contrôler. Le minotaure disparut alors que les Chasseresses poussaient un cri de gloire, vite calmées par la présence d'une gamine de douze ans dans leurs rangs. D'après mon demi-frère, c'était Artémis elle-même, sa jumelle, la Déesse de la Chasse. J'en fus étonnée mais je ne laissai rien paraître, hochant simplement la tête.

Observant mes compagnons de quête, je les imitai, m'inclinant gauchement devant ma demi-sœur divine, jetant un regard en coin à Logan. Elle nous fit signe de nous relever puis ordonna à ses suivantes de monter le camp autour de nos tentes, ce qui fut fait en quelques secondes, m'épatant. Des loups blancs vinrent rejoindre les Chasseresses comme des gardiens, ce qui me rassura rien qu'en les voyants. La Déesse me fit signe de la suivre dans l'une des tentes, n'accordant son attention à aucun autre d'entre mes compagnons. Apollon m'encouragea d'un mouvement de la tête puis me murmura que je n'avais rien à craindre du tout d'Artémis. Je n'étais tout de même pas complètement sûre de ses paroles mais je m'exécutai, la rejoignant dans sa tente. Celle-ci était pleine de peaux d'animaux variés et divers dont la plupart m'étaient inconnus. Je la détaillai rapidement, remarquant sa chevelure auburn bien différente du blond de son frère. Même ses yeux bruns différaient de ceux marrons d'Apollon comme si elle voulait montrer qu'ils n'étaient jumeaux que par la naissance et non par l'apparence.

\- Tu es une personne très mystérieuse, Astrid.

\- Suis-je censée prendre cela pour un compliment ? demandai-je en hésitant. Ou pour de l'ironie ?

\- En temps normal, j'aurais déjà pu te tuer pour ton audace, jeune fille. Les Dieux suivent ton avancée avec beaucoup d'attention et je dois bien avouer que je suis comme eux. Ton frère aurait dû être à ta place mais tu t'en sors bien. Tu fais tout ton possible pour ne pas importuner tes compagnons tout en essayant de bloquer les pensées de Cronos dans ton esprit.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Je veux dire … les Dieux ne doivent pas intervenir dans les quêtes et pourtant, vous vous trouvez ici.

\- Mes Chasseresses et moi-même étions à la poursuite du minotaure. C'est le hasard qui nous a rassemblés et j'en suis heureuse. J'ai beau critiquer Apollon sur ses piètres talents poétiques, il reste mon frère et j'étais très inquiète de savoir qu'il a perdu sa mémoire.

\- Il n'y a pas que la mémoire, Dame Artémis. Apollon est devenu mortel.

La Déesse se figea sous ma déclaration. Ses pupilles se tintèrent d'effroi et elle serra brièvement les poings. Son regard se posa sur moi et s'assombrit soudainement.

\- Je dois te prévenir d'une chose importante, Astrid. Tu sais à quel point la famille est importante pour nous, les Olympiens. Si jamais tu trahis cette famille, nous te le ferons payer.

J'eus l'impression que c'était bien plus qu'une menace, comme si elle m'annonçait déjà mon avenir. Elle savait de quoi j'avais rêvé, j'en étais désormais persuadée. Cela signifiait qu'elle n'ignorait pas le sort qui attendait les Dieux et mes compagnons de quête. Thalia entra soudain dans la tente, me jetant à peine un coup d'œil, s'adressant directement à Artémis.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas rester à leurs côtés, ma Dame, commença Thalia. Notre demi-sœur est un danger pour tout le monde.

\- Que crois-tu que nous puissions faire, Thalia ? Abandonner tes amis à leur sort ?

\- Je peux les accompagner si c'est ce que vous souhaitez.

\- La prophétie ne parle que de quatre demi-Dieux, intervint Apollon en entrant dans la tente. Et nous devons suivre le destin. Astrid, tu devrais aller voir Nico, il se sent mal à l'aise par rapport à votre dispute.

Je le remerciai puis sortis de la tente, préférant les laisser seuls, rejoignant le fils d'Hadès. Il était assis à l'écart des autres, ses yeux fixés sur les flammes du feu de camp. Je m'assis à mon tour puis je m'excusai pour mon comportement, lui disant que je regrettais d'avoir réagi aussi vite alors qu'il ne faisait que me poser des questions.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Astrid, c'était de ma faute. Tu as tant de choses à supporter et j'en rajoute. Je crois que malgré le fait que mon père soit Hadès, j'ai peur de la mort.

\- Et comme dans mon rêve tu es décédé, tu dois m'en vouloir.

\- Nous ne savons pas comment les choses se sont déroulées. Certes, dans ton rêve, Cronos, Annabeth et Percy ont parlé de trahison mais quel genre de trahison ? Si tu as sauvé la colonie, cela veut dire aussi que tu as un bon fond.

Je ne lui répondis pas, trop occupée à penser à autre chose. Sauver la colonie était peut-être un bon acte mais trahir les Dieux, ceux qui étaient ma famille, c'était impensable. Je ne les connaissais pas mais ils étaient liés à ma vie malgré tout. Artémis, Thalia et Apollon finirent par sortir de la tente et ma demi-sœur sang-mêlée rassembla les Chasseresses autour du feu de camp alors que nous venions nous assoir à notre tour. La Déesse de la Lune nous apprit qu'elle et ses suivantes allaient rester ici le lendemain et les prochains jours pour cacher la trace de notre passage. De toute façon, nous allions quitter cet endroit dans quelques heures pour rejoindre Delphes le plus vite possible. Si je ne m'étais pas réveillée aussi tôt, nous serions encore en train de dormir pour reprendre des forces et nous aurions pu éviter de quitter les lieux en catastrophe.

\- J'ai plusieurs messages à vous faire passer, commença Artémis en nous dévisageant un par un.

\- N'est-ce pas le rôle de mon père ? tenta Elva.

\- Normalement si, soupira la Déesse, mais nous avons quelques problèmes à l'Olympe. Quand j'ai appris qu'Apollon avait perdu une bonne partie de ses souvenirs, je me suis demandée pourquoi quelqu'un s'en prenait à un Dieu. Mais il n'est pas le seul à être touché par ce mal. Il y a quelques semaines, Hermès a oublié de livrer certains messages. Nous n'étions pas inquiets car il peut parfois être tête en l'air mais quand nous avons vu que ça durait, nous avons alors remarqué qu'il perdait la mémoire. Aphrodite et Héphaïstos ont ensuite suivi et nous avons peur que ce fléau s'étende à l'Olympe toute entière.

\- Mais comment est-ce possible ? s'exclama Annabeth. Si vous perdez tous la mémoire, nous n'aurons aucun moyen de nous défendre contre Cronos !

Ce dernier était bien content, au fond de mon esprit. Je m'étais rendue compte du fait qu'il écoutait attentivement chacun de nos dialogues, analysant la moindre phrase, le moindre mot. Et cette nouvelle de la part d'Artémis était suffisante pour lui rendre sa bonne humeur.

_\- Tu vois Astrid, ils ne sont pas assez puissants pour me vaincre une troisième fois. J'ai trouvé le moyen de les réduire à néant une bonne fois pour toutes ! Et tu vas jouer un rôle important dans ma victoire._

Je serrai les dents, baissant la tête en essayant de lui faire ravaler sa fierté en lui envoyant des images qui symbolisaient la victoire des Olympiens et des demi-Dieux. Il ragea en voyant cela mais il ne perdit pas espoir pour autant, murmurant que ce n'était qu'une utopie de ma part.

\- Je dois aussi vous mettre en garde avant votre passage par Athènes. Même si Poséidon et Athéna ont fini par mettre de côté leurs ambitions passées, les restes de leur colère sont encore présents là-bas et Zeus seul sait ce qui vous y attend.

\- Nous allons tous mourir, fit Percy avec amertume. Cronos a trouvé un moyen de nous anéantir en rendant les Dieux amnésiques. Et si ça continue comme ça, il pourra tous les rendre mortels.

Le rire du Titan résonna dans mon crâne, répondant en écho aux paroles de Percy. Oui, nous étions perdus. Oui, nous allions sans doute mourir. Mais je refusais de perdre la vie sans me battre pour défendre nos valeurs et notre famille.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6**

La vue était belle, quoiqu'un peu étrange dans le soleil couchant. Nous étions enfin parvenus au Mont Parnasse après avoir quitté Artémis et ses Chasseresses. Gravir la montagne s'était révélé bien plus ardu que ce que nous pensions et nous faisions une pause afin de reprendre notre souffle. Je maudissais presque les anciens grecs d'avoir battit le temple d'Apollon sur les flancs de la montagne. Quelle idée de faire de ce lieu la résidence de la Pythie ? Comme s'ils n'avaient pas pu le construire avec tous les autres bâtiments de la ville ? Cela ne semblait pas déranger mes compagnons de quête qui s'amusaient à nous raconter beaucoup d'anecdotes sur la colonie et leurs différentes quêtes. Annabeth et Percy avaient vécu plus d'aventures qu'Elva et ils ne s'arrêtaient pas de parler. Je ne les écoutais que d'une oreille distraite car leurs commentaires sur leur victoire déchainaient Cronos qui se manifestait bien trop violemment dans mon esprit en prétendant qu'ils n'avaient eu qu'un coup de chance, que si Luke n'avait pas été là, ils auraient tout perdu et que de toute manière, il retrouverait un corps assez vite pour les détruire.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? me demanda Logan. Tu es toute pâle.

\- Oh ce n'est rien, c'est juste Cronos qui n'est pas content. Rien de bien particulier.

A l'expression de mon jumeau, je compris que j'avais répondu sur un ton trop mordant. Il semblait blessé par le fait que je passais plus de temps perdue dans mes pensées qu'avec lui. Déjà qu'il avait mal vécu qu'Annabeth ait demandé à Apollon de m'aider. Il était persuadé que je tentais de le mettre de côté mais j'étais trop préoccupée par la présence de Cronos pour faire attention à lui. Je lui adressai un sourire d'excuse mais il ralentit le pas pour se retrouver à la hauteur des autres demi-Dieux, me faisant soupirer. Depuis notre enfance, c'était bien la première fois que nous nous retrouvions séparés de cette manière. Notre lien fusionnel se déliait à une vitesse folle et cela m'attristait. Apollon me rejoignit en quelques enjambées, s'inquiétant sur mon état. Je lui répondis la même chose qu'à Logan mais lui, au moins, il ne prit pas la fuite. Il m'assura qu'il ferait tout son possible pour me débarrasser de Cronos une fois qu'il aurait récupéré la totalité de ses souvenirs et de ses pouvoirs. Je voulus le remercier mais les mots se coincèrent dans ma gorge car je n'étais pas entièrement convaincue.

\- Tu es encore mortel, fis-je.

\- Ça ne change rien, Astrid. Nous trouverons le moyen de te délivrer de son emprise. Même si pour cela nous devons lui donner un autre corps.

Je lui jetai un coup d'œil, surprise. Si je comprenais bien ce qu'il était en train de dire, il serait prêt à prendre le risque de voir Cronos nous échapper juste pour me libérer. C'était bien trop risqué et il valait mieux ne pas en parler aux autres car ils n'accepteraient jamais. J'allais lui répondre lorsque le Titan s'empara de mon esprit, de façon plus puissante que les autres fois. Poussant un cri, je tombai à genoux, prenant ma tête entre mes mains, tremblante. Je luttais pour ne pas le laisser diriger mon corps, puisant dans mes forces afin de ne pas céder trop vite. Cronos se mit à me parler, d'une voix lente et rocailleuse qui se répercuta dans mon crâne tout entier. Il prévoyait d'utiliser mes pouvoirs pour blesser mes compagnons et de me faire oublier tout ça juste après. Bien sûr, je n'étais pas d'accord et je continuais à me débattre de toutes mes forces en priant les Dieux pour ne pas voir l'ennemi gagner sur ma conscience. Je me mordis les lèvres jusqu'au sang, me focalisant sur la douleur afin de ne pas perdre le contrôle, ressassant des souvenirs de mon passé avec Logan.

_\- Astrid, tu sais que je ne veux que ton bien. Sans eux, tu pourrais facilement prendre le pouvoir et devenir la reine de l'Olympe._

_\- Je ne veux rien de tout cela, Cronos ! Je sauverai la colonie et les Dieux._

_\- Tu n'y arriveras jamais. Ton père ne t'adresse pas le moindre regard, il ne te viendra jamais en aide. Tes compagnons te tueront quand ils se rendront compte que c'est la seule solution._

La sincérité transparaissait tellement dans ses paroles que j'eus envie de le croire. Que savais-je vraiment de Zeus hormis ce que Percy et Annabeth avaient dit ? Chiron n'en avait pas parlé, pas plus qu'Apollon qui taisait tout sur notre père. Et si, pour sauver tout le monde, les sang-mêlés qui m'accompagnaient n'hésitaient pas une seule seconde à me sacrifier ? Même si Apollon assurait qu'il m'aiderait, que pourrait-il faire contre une armée de demi-Dieux alors qu'il était encore mortel ? Au fond de moi, Cronos s'amusa face à mes réflexions et cela suffit à me redonner de l'aplomb pour le faire taire. Il poussa un rugissement de douleur dans ma tête avant de se terrer dans un coin de mon esprit, me rendant mes capacités. Je me rendis compte que j'avais fermé les yeux et je rouvris mes paupières, observant les visages inquiets de mes compagnons de quête. Je me remis debout en époussetant mes vêtements, gênée d'être le centre de l'attention alors que j'étais la plus dangereuse du groupe. Elva me fit un clin d'œil avant de détourner l'attention du groupe en s'extasiant sur le paysage.

Les autres se tournèrent vers elle sauf Apollon qui me glissa un carré d'ambroisie dans la main. Je le mangeai, remarquant que je me sentais vraiment fébrile. L'attaque mentale de Cronos avait eu le même effet que des blessures physiques. Nous finîmes par reprendre notre route, nous stoppant de temps en temps pour admirer la vue. J'avais l'impression que, même si nous étions proches du temple d'Apollon, il nous manquerait quelque chose pour continuer. Au bout d'encore une heure de marche, le temple fut en vue et je retins une grimace. J'aurais dû m'attendre à trouver ces ruines mais j'avais encore l'espoir que tout fut encore debout. Nous nous approchâmes doucement, faisant attention à tout ce qu'il y avait autour de nous. J'étais étonnée de ne pas voir de protections autour du temple, surtout à l'endroit où il y avait la Pythie autrefois. Devant mes interrogations, Apollon nous expliqua que le lieu avait perdu toute sa symbolique quand l'Oracle était partie. Nico intervint en déclarant qu'il restait tout de même de la magie à l'intérieur et que si nous devions entrer, je ferais mieux d'attendre dehors.

\- C'est mieux pour toi Astrid, continua le fils d'Hadès. La dose d'énergie à l'intérieur pourrait amplifier les pouvoirs de Cronos.

\- Je n'avais pas besoin d'explications, rétorquai-je sur un ton froid.

Il était plus jeune que moi mais il continuait à se comporter comme si je n'étais qu'une enfant. Je lui lançai un regard noir alors que les autres échangeaient des coups d'œil. Je leur assurai que tout irait bien puis je m'assis sur une roche. Les sang-mêlés décidèrent d'un commun accord de visiter les ruines ensemble en entrant avant Apollon. Mon demi-frère s'excusa de me laisser seule et je lui répondis par un sourire. Je les regardai s'éloigner, observant mon jumeau qui ne semblait pas à son aise au milieu du groupe. Alors qu'ils disparaissaient de ma vue, car les ruines se trouvaient plus en hauteur, je me relevai, détaillant les lieux. Les pierres étaient disposées d'une drôle de façon, comme si elles indiquaient quelque chose. J'en effleurai plusieurs, cherchant à déceler de l'énergie comme dans la grotte mais il n'y avait rien du tout, sans doute parce qu'il ne s'agissait pas de mon père. J'aperçus alors un symbole sur l'une des roches et je m'en approchai. Il représentait un serpent entourant une harpe, le tout surmonté d'un soleil. Je connaissais l'histoire de la victoire d'Apollon sur Python et je n'eus aucun mal à faire le lien. Je passai la main sur le symbole, le touchant à peine. Aussitôt, le sol s'ouvrit sur mes pieds, m'avalant alors que je hurlais.

Je toussai longuement, de la poussière étant entrée dans mes poumons lors de ma chute. Je ne savais pas où j'étais et je ne voyais rien du tout. En plus, sans lampe torche, j'étais dans l'incapacité de me déplacer. Je poussai un soupir d'agacement avant de me concentrer. J'avançai à tâtons, sentant sous mes doigts les aspérités du sol et le vide qu'il semblait y avoir. Je réussis à atteindre un mur et je m'appuyai dessus pour me relever. Inspirant longuement, je tentais de retrouver la sensation éprouvée lorsque j'avais utilisé mes pouvoirs contre Nico. Le feu qui avait parcouru mes veines à cet instant avait été d'une grande puissance et je voulais le retrouver. Je puisai au fond de moi, enfonçant mes ongles dans mes paumes pour ressentir de la colère. Alors que ma magie revenait en force, je tendis ma main droite devant moi, un globe de lumière bleu électrique apparaissant. L'éclairage était suffisant pour moi et je pus enfin voir où je me trouvais. Je retins un mouvement de recul en apercevant plusieurs toiles d'araignées sur le plafond ainsi qu'un squelette à l'opposé de là où j'étais.

D'un mouvement de la pensée, j'obligeai l'orbe de lumière à flotter devant moi. Près du cadavre, il y avait une unique porte qui était sans doute ma seule façon de quitter la pièce poussiéreuse. Je m'avançai pour détailler la porte en ignorant le squelette. Elle était en or avec le même symbole que celui de la roche. Je posai une main sur le soleil mais il ne se passa rien. Fronçant les sourcils, je cherchais un autre moyen de l'ouvrir. La harpe et le serpent étaient à leur place et il n'y avait aucune poignée, ce qui m'énerva. Je me forçai à me calmer pour réfléchir. Une semaine auparavant, je me trouvais au lycée et je supportais mes parents. Maintenant, j'étais dans une salle poussiéreuse avec un squelette et une porte qui refusait de s'ouvrir. Je n'étais pas préparée à ça, je n'avais pas été élevée pour combattre des monstres et supporter la présence constante d'un Titan dans mon esprit. La tête du serpent, qui s'étalait sur les deux battants de la porte, possédait deux yeux brillants qui finirent par attirer mon attention. Il s'agissait de deux émeraudes et je ne mis que quelques instants à comprendre que c'était le mécanisme d'ouverture de la porte. J'appuyai sur les deux pierres précieuses avant de reculer, par précaution.

Lorsque la porte fut enfin ouverte, je m'avançai, précédée par ma source d'éclairage. Il y avait là une faille où de la lave s'écoulait. Je sus d'instinct que la première âme de l'Oracle s'était tenue à cet endroit plusieurs siècles auparavant. La puissance des prophéties semblait encore flotter dans l'air et j'eus l'impression que mon énergie s'amplifiait. Le problème, c'était que Cronos venait encore de se réveiller, faisant bien attention à ce qu'il se passait. D'après ce que je ressentais, il était bien heureux de la situation car l'énergie de la faille volcanique délivrait tout ce qu'il fallait pour remonter ses propres forces. Je devais donc me dépêcher pour passer le moins de temps possible dans cet endroit. Je détaillai les lieux, remarquant au sol une dague abandonnée. Elle était assez vieille et pleine de poussière, ce qui prouvait qu'elle était sûrement ici depuis un certain temps. Je jetai des coups d'œil intrigués tout autour de moi, cherchant s'il y avait autre chose. Je tendis une main tremblante vers la dague, évitant l'injonction de Cronos qui me disait de ne surtout pas y toucher. S'il la craignait alors je pouvais sans doute la prendre. Dès que ma main effleura le bronze de la dague, le paysage devint flou, me plongeant dans un souvenir.

_Je n'avais pas changé de pièce mais elle brillait de mille feux. Des torches s'alignaient sur les murs à des intervalles réguliers, éclairant la pierre. Un trépied était abandonné dans un coin, au plus près de la faille volcanique d'où sortaient de terribles vapeurs. Entendant un rire, je voulus me cacher mais je me rappelai au bon moment que ce n'était qu'un souvenir et que j'étais invisible. Deux adolescents arrivèrent, un garçon et une fille. Il portait à sa ceinture la dague alors qu'elle avait un collier en or autour de son cou. Vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne, ils entrèrent dans la pièce et s'embrassèrent. Alors que le garçon tentait d'aller plus loin, elle le repoussa, le rouge aux joues._

_\- On ne peut pas faire ça ici, c'est un sanctuaire sacré._

_\- Tu as peur des Dieux, ricana le garçon._

_\- Bien sûr que non, répondit-elle en croisant les bras. Mais si on se fait prendre …_

_\- Ça n'arrivera pas, personne ne vient jamais._

_Ils échangèrent des sourires coquins avant de s'embrasser à nouveau. Ils étaient prêts à braver les interdictions par plaisir et je me surpris à penser que si j'étais un Dieu, je leur ferais payer. Une vive lumière, aussi brillante que le soleil, illumina soudainement l'endroit. Lorsqu'elle disparut, je ne fus pas étonnée d'apercevoir Apollon. Il avait la même apparence physique que celle que je lui connaissais mais il semblait plus grand. De la colère se mit à luire dans son regard alors qu'il observait les deux adolescents. La fille poussa un cri effrayé avant de se positionner derrière le garçon qui sortit courageusement sa dague avant de la pointer vers le Dieu des Arts._

_\- Qui … qui êtes-vous ? bégaya le garçon._

_\- Le Dieu qui va vous punir pour votre erreur. Je ne peux tolérer un tel sacrilège au sein de ce lieu sacré._

_Il tendit une main vers eux, laissant sa magie divine imprégner la pièce, les réduisant en poussière. Leurs corps se flétrirent comme s'ils avaient été brûlés par le soleil lui-même. La dague tomba sur le sol dans un bruit sourd alors qu'Apollon regardait sans émotion les restes des deux adolescents. Je sentis mon estomac se serrer à la vue de la rapidité de son jugement, me demandant s'il serait aussi peu émotif lorsque les Dieux décideraient de me tuer. La pièce se mit à tourner, encore une fois, et je repris pied dans la réalité._

Lorsque je revins à moi, je remarquai que je n'étais plus seule. Mes compagnons de quête étaient arrivés jusqu'à la faille et ils me regardaient comme si je venais d'une autre planète. Ce fut Logan qui réagit le premier, m'interrogeant sur la manière dont j'étais arrivée dans cet endroit. Je leur expliquai tout brièvement, hormis le souvenir que j'avais vu. Je préférais attendre d'être seule avec mon demi-frère pour lui en parler. Annabeth déclara qu'elle avait deux nouvelles à m'apprendre, une bonne et une mauvaise. Je la laissai continuer, écoutant attentivement ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire. Elle m'apprit qu'Apollon venait de récupérer l'intégralité de ses souvenirs. Malheureusement, il était toujours mortel et il n'y avait rien ici pour nous aider à lui rendre sa divinité. Je crus voir de la satisfaction dans le regard de mon jumeau et je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant toujours pas pourquoi il semblait en vouloir autant à notre demi-frère. Cronos intervint dans mon esprit, m'apprenant à quel point la jalousie pouvait faire des désastres. Mais de quoi Logan pouvait-il bien être jaloux ? Est-ce qu'il avait prévu d'être aussi fort qu'un Dieu ?

Nous finîmes par sortir enfin à l'air libre et je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux, prenant le temps de m'habituer de nouveau à l'intensité de la lumière. Il nous fallait maintenant redescendre la montagne et nous reprîmes la route. J'en profitai pour discuter avec Apollon, cherchant à avoir des explications sur le souvenir que j'avais vu et qui était enfermé dans la dague. Au moment où j'évoquai l'instant où il avait utilisé ses pouvoirs contre les deux adolescents, son expression s'assombrit, de même que son regard.

\- Il faut que tu apprennes, Astrid, que les Dieux n'ont pas la même notion de sacré que les humains. Les temples représentent beaucoup de choses pour nous, sans eux, c'est un peu comme si nous n'existions pas. Connais-tu le mythe de Méduse ?

\- Elle a été transformée par Athéna, n'est-ce pas ? Parce qu'elle avait été aimée par Poséidon dans l'un de ses temples.

\- La colère d'Athéna a été si grande que je considère que Méduse a eu de la chance. Ces adolescents devaient être punis.

\- Mais pourquoi les tuer ? Est-ce que ça n'aurait pas été plus simple de les transformer en quelque chose ?

\- Ils devaient servir d'exemple pour les autres.

Notre discussion s'arrêta là car je ne voulais pas aller plus loin. J'eus un frisson en repensant aux mythes que nous avions étudiés en classe et qui parlaient de tous les mauvais sorts réservés par les Dieux aux mortels. Je pressai un peu plus le pas, demandant à Annabeth quelle était notre prochaine destination. Elle m'apprit que nous étions en route pour Athènes afin de visiter plusieurs vestiges de l'ancienne civilisation. Dans le même temps, elle lâcha qu'il nous fallait trente et une heures de marche, ce qui suffit à me faire perdre toute envie de continuer la quête. Logan me rejoignit en déclarant que ce n'était que le début d'une longue aventure et que nous allions sûrement découvrir de belles choses à Athènes. Malheureusement, je repensai à l'avertissement d'Artémis concernant la capitale grecque. D'après elle, les stigmates de l'affrontement entre Athéna et Poséidon étaient toujours bien présents, ce qui risquait d'être dangereux pour nous si nous nous y rendions. Percy prétendait que rien ne pouvait nous arriver là-bas car Annabeth et lui prouvaient qu'une réconciliation entre les deux Dieux était possible. Sauf que cette réconciliation concernait les demi-Dieux et la civilisation basée en Amérique, non en Grèce. Je ne rajoutai rien, croisant simplement le regard de Nico qui haussa les épaules.

Elva me secouait comme une poupée de chiffon, annonçant avec un grand sourire qu'il était temps de reprendre la route. Il ne nous restait plus que quelques petites heures avant notre arrivée à Athènes et je me sentais fatiguée comme si je venais de courir un marathon. Je me levai en grognant, faisant rire Annabeth qui me compara à un mort vivant. C'était un peu le cas puisque Cronos supposé mort était en fait vivant dans mon esprit. Nous rangeâmes tout et rejoignîmes les garçons dehors. En un seul coût d'œil, je compris qu'il y avait eu une dispute car Percy et Nico étaient gênés alors qu'Apollon et Logan se détaillaient comme deux fauves prêts à se battre. Ils étaient des demi-frères et ils n'arrivaient pas à se mettre d'accord, ce qui m'agaça. Je vins me placer entre les deux, haussant les sourcils en les observant avec beaucoup d'attention. Je leur demandai ce qui n'allait pas entre eux et je n'obtins aucune réponse. Mon jumeau me jeta un regard irrité avant de serrer les poings. Je sentis rapidement le temps changer et nous vîmes des nuages assombrir le ciel alors qu'un coup de tonnerre résonnait au loin.

\- Logan, tu devrais te calmer.

\- Me calmer ? Astrid, tu portes en toi l'âme de Cronos, tu es dangereuse pour tout le monde mais Apollon prétend qu'on ne craint rien.

\- C'est le cas pour le moment. J'arrive à contrôler Cronos, il n'a pas pris le dessus sur moi.

\- Mais ça ne tardera pas à arriver et il n'en a pas conscience.

Mon jumeau venait d'élever la voix, ce qui me calma aussitôt. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il commençait à s'énerver alors que je n'avais rien dit de mal. Je pensais que Logan s'était arrêté mais il continua sur sa lancée.

\- Depuis que nous sommes partis de la colonie, rien n'a changé ! On a fait tout le chemin depuis l'Amérique pour venir à Delphes et résultat, il est toujours humain. On nous a menti, ce n'est pas un Dieu.

Mon frère s'éloigna de notre groupe pour aller s'asseoir sur un rocher, un peu plus loin. Nico soupira avant de déclarer que Logan n'était qu'un fils de Zeus complètement borné qui ne faisait confiance à personne et qui jalousait les Dieux. Ainsi, je n'avais pas eu tort, mon jumeau souhaitait vraiment devenir aussi fort qu'un Dieu, comme si ses dons de demi-Dieux n'étaient pas suffisants pour lui. J'allais devoir le surveiller pour l'empêcher de faire des bêtises alors que j'avais déjà assez de problèmes. Soupirant, je passai une main dans mes cheveux, marmonnant que je n'étais pas prête à jouer les mères poules.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé, s'excusa Apollon. Logan s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi et il en devient facilement irritable.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit seulement de l'inquiétude. Il a peur de moi et d'un autre côté, il me jalouse aussi.

\- Je ne te comprends pas, Astrid. Comment pourrait-il jalouser ta condition alors que tu portes en toi l'âme d'un Titan.

\- Il aurait dû être choisi par Cronos, j'ai été prise par erreur. Logan doit sans doute se dire qu'il aurait pu utiliser les pouvoirs du Titan pour être plus fort.

Mon demi-frère semblait étonné, et pas qu'un peu. J'étais parvenue à cette conclusion à force de réfléchir et en voyant les nombreux regards que mon jumeau nous jetait, à Apollon et à moi. Si notre demi-frère parvenait à récupérer son énergie divine, il deviendrait le plus puissant de notre groupe, ce que Logan détesterait aussitôt. Quant à moi, il y avait de fortes chances que mes pouvoirs soient décuplés grâce à Cronos. Comment aurais-je pu produire l'orbe de lumière alors que je n'avais jamais eu d'entraînement ? Cronos avait sans doute ajouté son grain de sel pour me permettre de m'en sortir.

_\- Tu as un bon raisonnement, fille de Zeus. Fais attention à ton frère, il pourrait devenir bien plus sombre et te mettre en danger._

_\- Je doute que vous le laissiez faire car vous devriez retrouver un nouveau corps._

_\- Tu as parfaitement raison, Astrid. Personne ne détruira ton corps tant que je serai là. Tu es ma porte vers la liberté et vers le Pouvoir._

_\- Et si je décide de mettre fin à ma vie par moi-même ? Vous ne pourrez rien contre moi, Cronos._

_\- C'est ce que tu crois. Mais je serais capable de t'arrêter avant ton geste fatal._

Je préférai ne pas continuer la discussion parce que je ne souhaitais pas montrer que j'avais peur de le laisser prendre les commandes de mon esprit. Malgré la dispute entre mon frère et mon demi-frère, nous reprîmes notre route vers Athènes. Ou du moins, nous essayâmes car notre chemin fut coupé par un pégase d'une taille immense, dépassant le plus grand des immeubles. Percy nous fit signe de reculer et il s'avança un peu, bombant le torse. Je me rappelai au même moment qu'en tant que fils de Poséidon, il savait communiquer avec les chevaux ou avec les animaux marins. J'espérais que ça allait marcher parce qu'il était sûrement notre seule chance. Annabeth nous sourit, confiante, alors que son petit ami commençait à dialoguer avec le cheval volant. Je compris tout de suite que ça n'allait pas comme il le voulait lorsqu'il recula précipitamment tandis que le pégase se cabrait. Les yeux de l'animal se teintèrent de rouge alors que ses sabots fendaient l'air.

\- Percy, que se passe-t-il ? lui demanda Annabeth.

\- Il a été créé par mon père comme cadeau pour Athènes. Le problème, c'est que les Athéniens ont choisi l'olivier ta mère et du coup, mon père n'a pas été très content. Il a laissé la vie à ce pégase tout en lui insufflant sa colère.

\- C'est donc à ça que faisait allusion Artémis ! s'exclama Elva. Elle a dit que la ville gardait encore les traces du conflit entre Athéna et Poséidon. Si ça se trouve, ce pégase attend depuis la fondation d'Athènes que des demi-Dieux enfants de son créateur et d'Athéna arrivent.

\- Donc nous sommes tombés dans leur conflit, soupira Nico. Finissons-en.

Il sortit son épée en fer stygien alors qu'Annabeth prenait en main son poignard. Percy ne bougea pas d'un cil malgré les paroles du fils d'Hadès, sans doute en train de chercher une autre façon de venir à bout du pégase sans lui causer de dommages importants. Je jetai un coup d'œil interrogatif à Apollon, comme s'il pouvait nous aider mais mon demi-frère avait son regard fixé ailleurs. Je plissai légèrement les yeux en apercevant d'autres formes derrière le pégase, comprenant qu'il n'était pas seul.

\- Quelles sont ces créatures ? s'écria Logan en pâlissant.

Le mot créature s'appliquait vraiment aux bêtes. Elles avaient un corps et une tête de chèvre, une seconde tête mais de lion ainsi qu'une queue de serpent. Je savais très bien que je connaissais le nom de ces créatures mais les voir en vrai me coupa dans mes réflexions. Apollon s'avança pour se mettre devant mon jumeau et moi, sachant que nous n'avions aucune arme de défense sur nous.

\- Ce sont des chimères, souffla Annabeth. Elles n'ont aucun rapport avec Athènes, pourtant.

\- Bellérophon, intervint Elva, a vaincu la vraie chimère sur le dos de Pégase. Voilà le lien.

\- Mais si elle a été vaincue par Bellérophon, elle ne devrait apporter aucune aide à ce pégase-là.

\- Ne comparez pas la Chimère à ces chimères, répliqua Apollon. Celles-ci n'auront aucune pitié envers nous, elles ont soif de sang.

Et nous étions sans défense réelle face à ces créatures. Encore une fois, nous étions défavorisés.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Chapitre 7**

Le pégase ouvrit ses ailes en grand, battant l'air, déchaînant un vent violent face à nous. Percy jura puis tenta d'invoquer les eaux, comme à son habitude, mais il ne se passa rien. Elva décida de changer la donne, sortant sa lance avant de transpercer l'une des chimères. Le fils de Poséidon serra brièvement les poings puis dégaina Anaklusmos avant de se ruer vers le pégase. Les chimères restantes se jetèrent sur nous, leurs yeux fixés sur nos ombres, ce qui m'inquiéta. Nico coupa en deux l'une d'elles avant de faire appel à ses pouvoirs de fils d'Hadès. Le sol s'ouvrit sur plusieurs mètres, de la fumée s'en dégageant à grande vitesse alors que des squelettes sortaient à leur tour. Annabeth tranchait les chimères avec son poignard mais comme sa lame avait une taille assez petite, elle devait se rapprocher bien trop près des créatures. Logan fronça les sourcils et je vis le ciel reprendre une teinte grise annonciatrice de mauvais temps. Un éclair zébra le ciel et vint s'abattre sur le pégase qui poussa un hennissement violent. Je joignis mon pouvoir à celui de mon frère et à nous deux, nous réussîmes à le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Mais pas les chimères qui se jetèrent sur nous.

A l'instant où les créatures allaient nous atteindre, une lumière éblouissante apparut. Je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait d'Apollon lui-même qui brillait comme le soleil, juste devant nous. Les chimères poussèrent des cris affolés avant de fondre sous l'intensité du pouvoir divin qui se déployait autour de mon demi-frère. Le pégase s'était remis debout mais lui-même ne réussit pas à éviter le déferlement de magie et il brûla sur place, obligeant Percy à se boucher les oreilles. Lorsque la lumière disparut, il n'y avait plus rien, plus aucune créature. Tous les regards convergèrent vers mon demi-frère qui semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Il nous rassura d'un sourire alors que Percy sifflait d'admiration devant ses pouvoirs. Logan, lui, avait une expression où se mêlaient la jalousie et l'irritation. Je repensais à ce que j'avais dit à Apollon et un mauvais pressentiment étreignit mon cœur. Cronos choisit ce moment pour se manifester de nouveau, s'insinuant dans mon esprit en me faisant remarquer que mon demi-frère était plein de ressources et que sa magie était dangereuse pour moi. Je me retins de hausser les épaules face à sa réflexion mais j'en compris la portée lorsque je me sentis faiblir. Ce fut Elva qui le remarqua et qui attira l'attention de tout le monde.

\- Astrid a un problème !

Mes jambes me lâchèrent mais Apollon me rattrapa de justesse, me sauvant d'un choc violent avec le sol. Cronos ricana dans ma tête et m'apprit que le pouvoir divin de mon demi-frère pouvait avoir l'effet d'une bombe à retardement sur mon organisme. Le Dieu du Soleil vit dans mes yeux que quelque chose n'allait pas du tout et que je ne tarderais pas à sombrer.

\- Je dois ramener Astrid à la colonie, annonça-t-il. Chiron pourra l'aider.

\- Mais nous devons passer par Athènes, protesta Logan.

\- Dans ce cas, j'accompagnerai Apollon et Astrid, intervint Nico. Nous passerons par les Enfers pour gagner du temps et je vous rejoindrai à l'Olympéion, le temple de Zeus.

\- Est-ce vraiment une bonne idée de séparer la troupe ? demanda Elva en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix, lui répondit Annabeth.

La fille d'Athéna m'observait avec beaucoup d'inquiétude et elle semblait accepter la décision de mon demi-frère. Je voulus me remettre debout mais mes jambes refusaient de me porter et je dus m'accrocher au cou d'Apollon alors qu'il me soulevait dans ses bras.

\- Tiens bon Astrid, Chiron saura quoi faire.

\- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ? Le dernier demi-Dieu qui a eu en lui l'âme de Cronos est mort.

\- Ne sois pas si négative. Et si Chiron n'y arrive pas, les Dieux t'aideront.

\- Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu fais mais si je dois mourir pour garantir la paix alors je le ferai.

Le regard de mon demi-frère s'assombrit une fois encore mais je ne pouvais rien dire de plus. Notre compagnie dut se séparer et je sentis aussitôt la gêne m'envahir. Elva me fit un signe joyeux de la main en rejoignant Percy et Annabeth. Logan, quant à lui, m'observa comme si j'étais en train de devenir une étrangère, ce qui me blessa. Il détourna les yeux alors que Nico puisait en lui pour ouvrir un passage vers les Enfers. Je détaillai sa façon de faire avec la même admiration qu'à la colonie, oubliant l'espace de quelques minutes que j'étais en train de perdre toute mon énergie. Nous fîmes un dernier geste d'au revoir à nos compagnons de quête avant de rentrer sous terre. Je vis à peine le passage se refermer, plongeant dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Ce fut un bruit strident qui me réveilla et j'ouvris les yeux brusquement, me redressant. J'étais dans l'infirmerie de la colonie, je le sus tout de suite en reconnaissant les draps blancs. Un sang-mêlé se tenait près de moi, un verre de nectar à la main. Sa chevelure blonde et ses yeux bleus me firent penser à mon demi-frère et je compris qu'il était un fils d'Apollon. Je pris le verre qu'il me tendait, buvant le nectar jusqu'à la dernière goutte avant de le lui redonner.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Tu es arrivée à la colonie inconsciente. C'est mon père qui a demandé à ce que tu sois envoyée directement ici.

\- Merci pour ton aide, Will, fit Chiron en arrivant.

Will eut un léger sourire avant de nous laisser tous les deux. Lorsque le regard du centaure se posa sur moi, je baissai les yeux, incapable de le soutenir. Je risquais beaucoup en lui révélant la présence de Cronos dans mon esprit, surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé entre ses sang-mêlés et les armées du Titan.

\- Apollon m'a tout dit. Il s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi, Astrid, et il prétend avoir une dette envers toi.

\- Il a retrouvé tous ses souvenirs mais je ne m'en sens pas responsable. J'aurais préféré que tout se soit passé autrement. Qu'allez-vous faire de moi ?

\- Je ne peux pas te sauver. Tu sais comment a fini Luke et au final, Cronos est toujours en vie.

\- Alors vous y croyez quand même ? Je pensais que vous refuseriez d'accepter cette réalité.

\- Apollon n'aurait eu aucune raison à me mentir.

Je restai silencieuse, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait se passer. Comme venait de le dire le centaure, le sacrifice de Luke n'avait mené à rien puisque je supportais actuellement la présence de Cronos. Ce dernier riait dans mon esprit. Il finit par se calmer avant de m'apprendre qu'il y avait bien un moyen de me débarrasser de lui. Il suffisait simplement de lui retrouver un corps et il partirait du mien. Il y avait forcément une contrepartie, ce que je lui rétorquai. Il répliqua alors que je n'aurais qu'à lui jurer fidélité et à rentrer dans ses troupes. Fronçant les sourcils, je pesai le pour et le contre de sa proposition. Après tout, qui pourrait me reprocher de vouloir retrouver ma liberté d'esprit ? Chiron m'appela, me ramenant à l'instant présent sans pour autant me faire oublier ce qu'avait dit Cronos.

\- Je dois quitter la colonie, n'est-ce pas ? Si vous ne pouvez rien pour moi alors je ne vais pas rester plus longtemps, surtout avec Cronos dans ma tête.

\- Prends un peu de repos avant de repartir. Tu en auras bien besoin.

\- Nico est retourné auprès des autres alors si tu tiens tant à reprendre la route, nous aurons du chemin à faire.

Apollon se tenait sur le seuil de la porte, ses yeux bleus m'observant avec bienveillance. Sans savoir pourquoi, je sentis ma gorge se nouer et je me levai avant de me jeter dans ses bras en pleurant. Il me serra contre lui, me murmurant qu'il avait eu peur de perdre quelqu'un de sa famille. Chiron se racla la gorge et je défis notre étreinte avant de reculer. Mon demi-frère passa un bras protecteur autour de mes épaules, toisant le centaure d'un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'il ne le laisserait pas me faire du mal.

\- N'apprenez pas aux pensionnaires de la colonie qu'Astrid est l'hôte de Cronos. Ils risqueraient de se retourner contre elle au moindre geste de sa part.

\- Je sais ce que j'ai à faire. Tout comme je sais que je dois prévenir les Dieux de ce qu'il se passe.

\- Artémis est déjà au courant, intervins-je. Elle a sûrement informé les autres Dieux de la situation.

\- Elle ne divulguera jamais ton secret, répliqua Apollon en resserrant son emprise sur moi. Je lui ai demandé de ne rien dire quand nous sommes tombés sur elle.

\- C'était une bien mauvaise initiative, pesta Chiron. Ils vous auraient sauvé bien plus tôt !

\- Les Dieux ne peuvent rien contre le mal qui nous ronge. Hermès, Aphrodite et Héphaïstos ont subi la même chose que moi, continua mon demi-frère. S'ils avaient pu les sauver, ils m'auraient ensuite aidé.

Le centaure ne répondit pas, nous observant comme s'il nous voyait pour la toute première fois. Il décida de nous laisser seuls, prétextant avoir beaucoup de choses à faire. Je soupirai longuement avant de remercier Apollon de m'avoir amené ici. Il eut un sourire las avant de caresser doucement ma joue, me faisant rougir contre mon gré. Je me détachai complètement de lui, le cœur battant sans raison. Sans tenir compte de mon regard fuyant, il prit ma main dans la sienne, m'entraînant à sa suite. Je plissai les yeux en sortant de l'infirmerie, ne m'attendant pas à autant de soleil. Rares étaient les demi-Dieux dehors et je compris pourquoi en entendant des cris provenant des bois. Ils étaient pour la plupart dans une partie de capture l'étendard, un jeu dont Percy, Annabeth et Elva nous avaient beaucoup parlé. Nous n'eûmes donc pas à parler avec les autres, allant simplement au bungalow de Zeus.

\- Tu devrais dormir un peu, Astrid.

\- Je viens de me réveiller, rétorquai-je.

\- Tu étais inconsciente et non endormie. Quand nous écouteras-tu ?

J'eus un nouveau soupir mais je l'écoutai tout de même, remarquant qu'il venait de lâcher ma main. Je m'enfermai quelques minutes dans la salle de bain, prenant le temps de me changer, observant en même temps mon reflet dans le miroir. Mes yeux bleus étaient bien plus cernés qu'avant, ma chevelure noire retombait dans mon dos en un paquet désordonné, tranchant sur ma peau pâle. J'allais quitter du regard le miroir lorsque j'aperçus une silhouette masculine derrière moi. Je me retournai brusquement mais je ne vis personne, pas la moindre trace de vie. Je fis à nouveau face au miroir, posant ma main sur la surface froide en me disant que j'avais sûrement eu une hallucination. Quelques secondes plus tard, la silhouette redevint visible, s'avançant vers moi. C'était un homme, je le remarquai à sa carrure qui me sembla soudainement familière. Ce fut au moment où les traits de son visage devinrent perceptibles que je le reconnus, étouffant une exclamation de surprise. Il s'agissait de Cronos, ce que je ne comprenais pas. Il ne pouvait pas avoir de forme humaine !

Il continua de marcher vers moi, nos regards se jugeant à travers le miroir. Je ne bougeai pas quand il déplaça mes cheveux de manière à laisser mon cou libre mais je ne pus retenir un frisson glacé qui coula le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Son toucher était bien réel, ce qui commença à me faire douter sur le fait qu'il était encore dans mon esprit. Il laissa l'une de ses mains courir le long de mon épaule droite avant de descendre jusqu'à ma main où il entrelaça nos doigts. Il ne parlait pas et moi non plus, j'avais bien trop peur de lui. Ses lèvres se posèrent dans mon cou, là où il avait exposé ma peau et je fermai les yeux, ressentant un malaise m'envahir. Sa main gauche vint se glisser sur ma taille puis il la glissa vers le bord de ma chemise de nuit, effleurant ma peau. Réagissant enfin, je tentai de me défaire de lui, me retournant face à lui pour affronter son regard mais je ne réussis pas à m'éloigner de lui. Cronos eut un sourire amusé devant mes tentatives vaines pour m'échapper et il me serra contre lui d'une telle manière que je sentis son souffle près de mon oreille.

\- Te souviens-tu du rêve envoyé par Rachel ? murmura-t-il d'une voix basse. Tu deviendras ma Reine, chère Astrid.

Je frissonnai à nouveau, m'obligeant mentalement à me défendre mais je perdais tous mes moyens face à lui. Une voix familière brisa le silence et la porte s'ouvrit violemment alors que tout autour de moi se troublait. Je vis Apollon entrer dans la salle de bain et s'agenouiller près de moi. J'étais assise sur le carrelage dans un coin de la pièce et je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte. Dans mon esprit, Cronos me prouvait sa joie de me sentir aussi faible face à lui. Il avait projeté ces images dans ma tête pour voir comment je réagirais et, apparemment, mon comportement lui avait plu. Je plongeai mon visage dans mes mains, refusant de croiser le regard de mon demi-frère, bien trop honteuse par ma réaction lorsque j'avais senti les lèvres du Titan sur ma peau. Je retins un sanglot mais cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux d'Apollon qui tendit une main vers moi.

\- Viens Astrid.

Je saisis sa main alors qu'il me relevait. Je chancelai légèrement puis repris enfin mon équilibre avant de me diriger vers mon lit. Je m'y allongeai, me glissant sous les couvertures. Alors que mon demi-frère allait se rendre vers le sien, je l'attrapai par le poignet, me surprenant moi-même.

\- Reste avec moi.

Il fut aussi étonné que moi mais il ne partit pas pour autant. Il vint me rejoindre et il me serra contre lui, m'embrassant sur le front avant de me souhaiter une bonne nuit. Je pus enfin fermer les yeux, certaine d'être protégée si quelqu'un essayait de me faire du mal.

* * *

_Le Pouvoir m'envahissait, puissant, séducteur. Je tenais dans ma main gauche l'Eclair de Zeus dont la magie m'enivrait. Jamais encore je n'avais ressenti une telle euphorie et j'allais leur montrer de quoi j'étais réellement capable. Assise sur le trône de mon père, j'observais les Dieux qui s'inclinaient devant moi. Les sang-mêlés se tenaient derrière leurs parents, le regard baissé. Même Logan me respectait pour l'intensité de mon énergie. Je me levai du trône, les dominant et j'esquissai un sourire amusé. D'un geste de la main, je les congédiai, attendant quelqu'un à qui je devais beaucoup. Il sortit de l'ombre d'un pilier, ses yeux ambrés fixés sur moi. Je m'avançai vers lui, doucement, de manière altière. Levant en l'air la main qui tenait l'Eclair de Zeus, je fis disparaître l'objet sacré de mon père avant de laisser retomber mon bras. J'offris un sourire plein de tendresse à Cronos, posant une main sur son torse, sentant sous mes doigts son cœur qui battait. Il avait enfin un corps qui lui appartenait, il n'avait plus besoin de vivre dans mon esprit et nous étions enfin réunis._

_\- Tu avais raison, Cronos. Je suis l'Elue de l'Olympe, j'ai sauvé la colonie. Et j'ai empêché les Dieux de dominer le monde._

_\- Je te l'avais dit, Astrid. Tu ne souhaitais pas m'écouter mais tu te rends enfin compte de la véracité de mes propos._

_\- J'ai eu tort de douter de toi._

_Il vint m'enlacer alors que je fermais les yeux contre lui. Jamais encore nous n'avions pu être si proches et je remerciais les ténèbres de nous permettre d'être ensemble. Je me détachai de lui avant de caresser son visage et de m'éloigner. Je pris sa main dans la mienne et l'entrainai à ma suite, m'arrêtant devant un miroir dont la surface ondulait comme de l'eau. Sans réfléchir, je passai au travers, emmenant avec moi Cronos qui ignorait où nous nous rendions. En face de nous, des bungalows en marbre noir s'alignaient, reflétant la lumière du soleil. La Grande Maison avait elle-aussi changé de couleur pour passer à l'ébène, prouvant au monde entier que la colonie m'appartenait. Des demi-Dieux s'entraînaient au combat, se frappant avec force avec leurs armes sans retenir leurs coups. Ils étaient presque tous des enfants de Dieux mineurs ou alors des sang-mêlés qui avaient choisi de rester de notre côté lors de la bataille entre les Titans et les Dieux. Tout s'était au final très bien terminé puisque les Titans avaient gagné, amenant sur Terre une ère de puissance._

_\- Ressaisis-toi Astrid, il le faut. Ne laisse pas ces rêves te perturber. Tu sauras défendre l'Olympe et la colonie._

_Tout le paysage s'effaça, faisant place à un homme à la chevelure sombre et aux yeux dont la couleur ne cessait de changer. Ses paupières semblaient lourdes mais il était bien réveillé. Je compris, en le voyant, qu'il était un Dieu et je me figeai aussitôt. Cronos n'était plus à mes côtés, ce qui me désarçonna en un instant._

_\- Qui êtes-vous ?_

_\- Je suis Hypnos, le Dieu du Sommeil, le père de Morphée. Mon fils est au service de Cronos et c'est à cause de lui que tu es tourmentée par tant de rêves. Tu dois lutter Astrid ou alors le monde risque de sombrer._

_\- Je suis l'Elue de l'Olympe ! Je n'ai aucun conseil à recevoir d'un Dieu ! Cronos a sauvé ma vie et il m'aime, ce qu'aucun de vous ne peut comprendre._

_\- Tu te trompes. Il manipule tes sentiments, il te fait croire qu'il serait capable d'éprouver quelque chose pour toi mais tu as oublié quelque chose, Astrid. Cronos est le père de Zeus, c'est ton grand-père !_

_\- Ça ne change rien, nous n'avons pas vraiment de lien, il n'y a pas d'ADN._

_\- Arrête d'être aussi bornée Astrid ! Tu risques de mettre en danger tous tes amis mais aussi Logan et Apollon._

_Il se passa quelque chose en moi à ce moment précis, comme si mon esprit se divisait en deux avec une partie qui me disait de ne pas l'écouter et une autre qui me demandait de revenir à moi. Le regard d'Hypnos se fit plus doux et il me salua alors que tout se troublait une nouvelle fois._

* * *

Je me retournai dans mon lit, gardant les yeux fermés parce que j'avais peur de ce que je pourrais voir. Tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve, j'en avais conscience car dedans, je tutoyais Cronos, ce que je ne faisais pas en temps normal. Je sentis un corps chaud contre moi et j'ouvris mes paupières, surprise. Je mis un certain à me rappeler que j'avais demandé à Apollon de rester avec moi cette nuit et je me calmai aussitôt. Il bougea à son tour et me regarda, une lueur interrogative dans ses pupilles. Me souvenant du songe que je venais de faire, je déglutis difficilement, me posant mille et une questions. Est-ce que ce rêve révélait encore une fois un aperçu de mon futur ou est-ce qu'il tentait juste de me montrer ce que j'espérais sans vraiment le savoir ? Je pris une grande inspiration avant de lui raconter l'entièreté de mon rêve. Il fronça les sourcils mais ne fit aucun commentaire jusqu'au moment où il reprit enfin la parole.

\- Que s'est-il passé hier, dans la salle de bain ?

\- Rien du tout, mentis-je avec un petit sourire. J'ai juste eu besoin de m'assoir parce que je ne me sentais pas bien.

\- Ne me mens pas Astrid. J'ai vu de la lumière sous la porte et j'ai également remarqué ton teint. N'oublie pas que je suis le Dieu médecin, je sais faire la différence entre une maladie et un problème lié aux demi-Dieux.

\- Je ne suis pas prête à en parler, rétorquai-je.

Je me levai puis allais me changer rapidement dans la salle de bain avant de lui laisser la place. Je sortis du bungalow, plissant les yeux en observant tout autour de moi. Je vis Will au loin qui me fit un signe de la main auquel je répondis par un sourire. N'ayant aucune envie de discuter avec Chiron après le rêve que je venais de faire et qui concernait son père, je me rendis au terrain d'entraînement. J'avais bien vu, lors de l'arrivée des Chasseresses et du Minotaure, que j'étais incapable de me défendre autrement que grâce à mon don de fille de Zeus. Il fallait absolument que j'apprenne à me battre et cela au plus vite. Pour une fois, Cronos était d'accord avec moi car son plan dépendait de ma survie. Je regardai les armes alignées, effleurant chacune d'entre elles sans savoir laquelle prendre. Le Titan se manifesta de nouveau pour me conseiller et j'acceptai sa présence dans mon esprit, l'écoutant. Je devinai sans peine qu'il était surpris mais s'il y avait bien quelqu'un pour savoir ce que je pourrais utiliser, c'était bien lui parce qu'il avait accès à tout ce qui me concernait.

_\- Depuis quand m'accordes-tu ta confiance, Astrid ?_

_\- Ce n'est pas une question de confiance, Cronos. Vous seul serez capable de me dire ce que je dois faire._

_\- Apprends à manier un arc, Apollon t'aidera. Mais essaye aussi l'épée et la lance afin de savoir te défendre en toutes occasions._

_\- Je ne tiens pas à devenir une machine de guerre ! Je veux juste protéger la colonie et ma famille, rien de plus._

_\- Si tu fais l'un, tu ne pourras jamais faire l'autre._

En colère, je le repoussai au fond de mon esprit, le maintenant dans un coin de ma tête avec force, tant j'étais irritée. Je pris en main un arc, tendant la corde afin de tester sa solidité puis je m'emparai d'un carquois plein avant de me placer face à une cible. J'encochai une flèche, visai puis tirai, loupant ma cible d'un bon mètre. Je retentai trois fois de suite sans le moindre succès. Alors que je m'emparais d'un cinquième projectile, je sentis une présence près de moi.

\- Concentre-toi un peu mieux et tu réussiras.

\- Facile à dire pour toi ! Tu es un Dieu et tu tires à l'arc depuis ta petite enfance.

Je vis Apollon sourire, amusé par ma réflexion. Il vint se positionner derrière moi, collant mon dos contre son torse, plaçant une main sur la mienne. Il passa ainsi plusieurs heures à m'apprendre à tirer correctement, s'arrêtant lorsqu'il considéra que je m'en sortais bien pour un premier cours. Chiron arriva à l'instant où nous sortions du terrain d'entraînement et il nous demanda de le rejoindre à la Grande Maison. Mon demi-frère et moi échangeâmes un regard puis nous le suivîmes. Le centaure nous fit entrer dans son bureau où quelqu'un nous attendait. C'était une femme à la chevelure blonde et, quand elle se tourna vers nous, la sagesse qui brillait dans son regard me fit penser à Annabeth. Je n'eus aucun mal à deviner qu'il s'agissait d'Athéna et je pensai bêtement qu'il n'était pas facile de la reconnaître sans son armure.

\- Quelle place Cronos occupe-t-il dans ton esprit ? me demanda-t-elle sans un mot de plus.

Je jetai un coup d'œil alarmé à Apollon qui me fit un discret signe de la tête, m'encourageant à lui répondre.

\- Il me parle de temps en temps mais il ne me dirige pas.

Je cachai le fait qu'il me faisait voir des événements qui montraient tous la fin des Olympiens et des sang-mêlés. Elle plissa les yeux et se leva de sa chaise, s'avançant vers moi en me détaillant de la tête au pied.

\- Il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? m'interrogea-t-elle. Je sais que tu es partie en compagnie de ma fille et de quatre autres sang-mêlés dont ton frère. Pourtant, tu es ici sans eux.

\- C'est de ma faute, intervint mon demi-frère. Ma magie a eu quelques effets sur l'énergie d'Astrid, sans doute à cause de la présence de Cronos.

\- Serais-tu en train de mentir, Apollon ?

\- Pourquoi donc ? N'aurais-tu pas confiance en moi, Athéna ?

Les deux Dieux se toisèrent un instant. La Déesse de la sagesse sembla s'adoucir alors qu'elle reportait son attention sur moi.

\- Sans doute penses-tu que tes compagnons sont sains et saufs ?

\- C'est le cas, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Hélas, non. Ils sont arrivés à Athènes sans dommage mais ils ont fini par tomber sur des créatures nées de la dispute que j'ai eue avec Poséidon. Suite à un combat qui a tourné à leur défaveur, ils ont été précipités aux Enfers.

\- Ils iront braver les feux de la Mort, murmurai-je. Voilà donc où nous mène la prophétie ! Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Je croyais qu'il fallait plus de temps pour voir une prophétie se réaliser ?

\- Il n'y a pas de temps précis, soupira Chiron. Mais celle-ci se déroule bien trop vite et c'est inquiétant. Je crains pour la sécurité de la colonie.

Je baissai les yeux, une boule au ventre. Cette prophétie si sombre risquait-elle vraiment de plonger le monde dans les Ténèbres à cause d'une erreur de ma part ?


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8**

Plus le temps avançait et plus je me rendais compte que je n'avais fait que mentir à Athéna. Cronos prenait une place de plus en plus importante dans mon esprit et il lui arrivait même de diriger mon corps. Quand il avait le dessus sur moi, je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de ce qu'il faisait et ces moments d'amnésie devenaient nombreux, survenant avec des intervalles de plus en plus faibles. Sans Apollon, je n'aurais jamais pu tenir mais il comblait mes trous de mémoire sans broncher et me poussait à me battre mentalement contre Cronos. Au final, je me fatiguais pour garder le contrôle de mon propre corps, ce qui ne m'aidait en rien à rester positive. Mes nouveaux amis ainsi que mon jumeau se trouvaient aux Enfers et je n'avais aucun moyen d'y parvenir par mes propres moyens. Être fille de Zeus était pour moi un handicap supplémentaire et je me demandais comment faisait Thalia pour ne pas sombrer, surtout qu'elle n'avait pas sa famille à ses côtés pour lui permettre de tenir le coup. En ce sens, la présence de mon demi-frère était un vrai cadeau pour moi.

Bien sûr, Cronos supportait de moins en moins ce lien qui m'unissait à Apollon, cherchant à le rompre d'une manière ou d'une autre en faisant tout son possible pour me voir blesser mon demi-frère. Mais rien ne réussissait, j'étais bien trop lucide dans ces moments-là pour le laisser faire du mal au Dieu des Arts. J'en avais déjà discuté avec Apollon, me demandant comment il réagirait en apprenant que notre ennemi était capable de tout pour l'atteindre à travers moi. Étrangement, il n'avait pas mal pris la nouvelle, comprenant que Cronos lui en voulait de faire obstacle à ses rêves de conquête sur la Terre entière. Malheureusement, la magie divine de mon demi-frère avait eu de réelles répercussions sur mon organisme, aidant le Titan à augmenter ses pouvoirs et lui permettant ainsi d'exercer un bien meilleur contrôle sur mon esprit. J'avais tenté de raisonner Cronos en lui disant que s'il continuait à vouloir me diriger, je mettrais fin à mes jours mais il était encore persuadé qu'il pourrait m'empêcher de le faire. Il était tellement sûr de lui qu'il en oubliait la présence d'Apollon qui, lui, était capable de me tuer pour me sauver même s'il ne tenait pas à arriver à ce stade.

Les yeux fixés sur le paysage qui défilait derrière le hublot de l'avion, je remis en place mes pensées, essayant de ne pas songer à mon avenir. Ce n'était pas le moment de faiblir alors que nos compagnons de quête avaient besoin de nous pour se sortir des Enfers. Je finis par me lever, quittant ma place en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller mon demi-frère qui dormait tranquillement sur le siège à côté de moi. L'utilisation de ses pouvoirs divins face au pégase et aux chimères l'avait épuisé, amenant son corps mortel à franchir ses limites bien trop rapidement. Il devait donc se reposer pour ne pas risquer de s'écrouler à chaque pas et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable. En plus, cette fatigue nous ralentissait, mettant chaque heure un peu plus en danger la vie de nos compagnons même s'il n'y était pour rien. Nous étions partis à nouveau pour Athènes, par la voie des airs, afin de retrouver les fameux monstres qui étaient nés de la colère de Poséidon et d'Athéna dans le seul but de découvrir comment ils avaient envoyé nos amis aux Enfers.

Alors que je revenais à ma place, je me retournai vers Apollon, le détaillant. Là, alors qu'il dormait, il semblait bien plus serein que ces derniers jours, comme si toute pensée négative s'était envolée. Pour cette raison, je ne voulais pas le réveiller et le ramener à la dure réalité. Cependant, il ouvrit les yeux et me dévisagea avec attention avant de sourire doucement. Il regarda lui-aussi par le hublot, s'imprégnant de la chaleur du soleil qui brillait de mille feux. Je profitais de la lumière de l'astre diurne, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y aurait que des ténèbres aux Enfers. Dire que Logan s'y trouvait depuis plusieurs heures et que je ne pouvais rien faire pour lui venir en aide pour le moment. Cronos choisit cet instant pour se manifester dans mon esprit en me faisant remarquer qu'il ne valait mieux pas pour moi intervenir auprès de mon jumeau pour ne pas exacerber sa jalousie à mon encontre et à celle d'Apollon. Je soupirai, fatiguée par le Titan mais aussi par mon frère qui ne comprenait pas ce que la véritable puissance signifiait, le fardeau que ça devenait jour après jour.

\- Que se passe-t-il Astrid ? me demanda mon demi-frère.

\- Cronos pense que je devrais me méfier de Logan. Quel est ton avis ?

\- Je dois bien admettre qu'il a raison, avoua Apollon. Ton jumeau pourrait nous mettre en danger à cause de sa soif de pouvoir.

\- Que pouvons-nous faire ? Je ne vais pas lui dire qu'il doit arrêter la quête simplement parce qu'il est jaloux !

\- Cherchons-les d'abord et nous aviserons ensuite.

Il prit ma main et la serra dans la sienne avec force, me transmettant son affection. Je le regardai brièvement, voulant le remercier pour tout ce qu'il faisait pour moi. Il eut un nouveau sourire qui me réchauffa le cœur et il me désigna l'eau qui s'étendait à perte de vue sous l'avion. Il me fit remarquer que c'était étrange de la survoler en sachant que de nombreuses créatures y vivaient. Je comprenais parfaitement où il voulait en venir, surtout après tout ce que j'avais pu voir depuis que je connaissais l'existence des Dieux de l'Olympe. Un silence apaisant s'installa entre nous tandis que je posai ma tête sur son épaule, les yeux perdus dans le vide. J'aimais cette proximité qui me faisait oublier tous mes problèmes. Cronos ricana dans mon esprit en me murmurant que j'étais bien faible, que je ne tiendrais jamais jusqu'au bout et que la prophétie finirait par s'accomplir, plongeant l'Olympe dans le plus terrible des chaos. Je voulus protester et lui dire qu'il avait entièrement tort, que j'étais capable de sauver à la fois la demeure des Dieux et la colonie mais mes pensées ne purent l'atteindre comme je le souhaitais.

Inconsciemment, je serrai plus fort la main d'Apollon. Mon demi-frère répondit à cette pression en me disant de ne pas m'inquiéter et de ne pas avoir peur de ce qui nous attendait. J'aurais dû profiter du paysage, surtout avec une vue aussi haute mais je n'y arrivais pas, pensant à nos compagnons de quête. Le seul avantage à ne pas avoir Percy avec nous résidait dans le fait que nous ayons pu prendre l'avion, Apollon et moi étant tous les deux des enfants du Dieu des cieux. Mais ce n'était qu'une seule consolation qui me servait à ne pas sombrer trop vite. Je craignais l'inconnu, espérant ne pas avoir à me battre contre de nouvelles créatures ou contre les Dieux eux-mêmes. Savoir tirer à l'arc sur des cibles à la colonie différait de la vraie vie et je ne me sentais pas prête à tester ma nouvelle aptitude aussi rapidement sans un entraînement plus poussé. Sans compter le fait que je n'avais pas eu le temps d'apprendre à combattre avec une épée ou une lance, me rendant ainsi très vulnérable pour tous nos ennemis, qu'ils soient des créatures mythologiques ou bien des adolescents à moitié divins.

Suivant le cheminement de ma réflexion, Cronos surprit une faille dans mes défenses mentales et il tenta de s'y engouffrer. Le sentant forcer dans mon esprit, je me débattis autant que je le pouvais, me rappelant que je ne devais surtout pas lui laisser la moindre chance de contrôler mon corps à nouveau. D'une manière qui me parut très étrange, il me laissa faire et abandonna la partie. Je n'en étais pas rassurée car j'étais persuadée qu'il préparait un mauvais coup et qu'il avait besoin de me manipuler pour arriver à ses fins. Son rire se fit alors entendre et il se répercuta dans l'ensemble de mon crâne, comme si mon cerveau l'amplifiait tel un écho. Je serrai les dents en fermant les yeux, opposant une résistance farouche aux murmures du Titan. Cependant, plus je lui résistais et plus il gagnait en force. Je crus même distinguer un sourire mental, chose qui me prouvait que son esprit et le mien se liaient de plus en plus et seraient donc difficiles à dissocier si nous mettions trop de temps à l'expulser de mon corps. Cette constatation ne fit qu'augmenter ma crainte de ne plus être moi-même.

Je me concentrais sur les bruits produits par l'avion pour ne plus percevoir ce que me disait Cronos. Certaines de ses paroles étaient trop tentantes et je devais me faire violence pour ne pas lui montrer qu'il touchait des cordes sensibles. Oui, j'étais prête à tout pour retrouver mon esprit et pour me débarrasser de lui éternellement mais les Dieux eux-mêmes ne pouvaient rien pour moi, pour le moment. Le Titan m'avait dit plusieurs fois qu'il suffisait de lui trouver un nouveau réceptacle puis de lui jurer fidélité mais cette dernière option me faisait peur. Cronos dirigeait une armée capable de vaincre ma vraie famille et il était hors de question de rejoindre ses rangs, même pour un peu de paix intérieure. D'un autre côté, une part plus sombre de moi réclamait vengeance pour tout ce temps passé chez les mortels sans le moindre signe de notre véritable père, le grand Zeus en personne. Pourquoi abandonner ses enfants dans une famille si loin ? Et pourquoi les Dieux n'apportaient-ils pas d'aide dans les quêtes au lieu de regarder leurs enfants mourir sans aucun remord ?

_\- Les Dieux sont immortels_, me souffla Cronos. _Ils ont l'éternité devant eux pour fonder de nouvelles familles. Crois-tu vraiment qu'ils puissent se soucier de leurs enfants ? Penses-tu qu'Apollon serait venu à ton secours s'il n'avait pas eu besoin de toi ?_

_\- Vous essayez simplement de me déstabiliser mais vous ne pourrez jamais me retourner contre les Olympiens._

_\- As-tu déjà oublié la vision de Rachel ? Elle t'a dit que c'était ton meilleur avenir alors cesse donc de lutter, permets-moi de retrouver un nouveau corps et nous règnerons tous les deux._

J'ouvris mes paupières pour fixer le siège devant moi et ainsi repousser le Titan. Ma fatigue actuelle ne m'aidait pas à être objective face à ses paroles et j'avais peur de finir par céder pour ne plus l'avoir dans mon esprit. Je pris conscience du fait que je pleurais lorsque mon demi-frère lâcha ma main pour passer son bras autour de mes épaules et me serrer contre lui. Je m'en voulais de le mettre en danger à chaque instant alors qu'il semblait être le seul à pouvoir réellement me comprendre. Depuis que nous étions arrivés à la colonie, Logan s'éloignait de moi et je n'avais aucun moyen de le retenir. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre que la présence de Cronos dans ma tête était un véritable fardeau et que j'aurais échangé ma place avec quelqu'un d'autre avec beaucoup de plaisir. Ne plus penser à sa guise, surveiller ses moindres mots, se tenir à distance de toute sorte d'énergie et lutter en continu n'était pas une vie, encore moins quand on ne connaissait sa nature de demi-dieu que depuis quelques semaines.

\- Tu as le droit de pleurer, Astrid. Tu n'es pas une personne dépourvue d'émotion.

\- Je ne me reconnais plus, Apollon. J'ai l'impression d'être une étrangère dans mon propre corps. A chaque seconde, Cronos menace de refaire surface et de me manipuler. J'en ai assez de me battre contre lui.

\- Tu ne dois pas baisser les bras. Je sais que Chiron n'avait aucun plan pour sortir son père de ton esprit mais il existe, quelque part, une solution.

\- Comment fais-tu pour rester si optimiste ?

\- Parce que tu es de ma famille et que je refuse de t'abandonner. Sans toi, je serais encore amnésique.

\- Je n'y suis pour rien, Apollon. Tu es récupéré tes souvenirs au sanctuaire de Delphes.

\- Et tu étais là.

Je sus que protester ne servirait à rien car il me vouait une admiration bien gênante. Une hôtesse de l'air passa entre les rangées de siège et je lui commandai deux chocolats chauds qu'elle me servit avec un sourire feint. Je me détachai de l'étreinte d'Apollon avant de lui tendre un gobelet en lui assurant qu'il ne goûterait jamais rien d'aussi bon qu'un chocolat chaud, y compris sur l'Olympe. Il se mit à rire avant de boire, déclarant ensuite que ça ne rivalisait pas avec le nectar. Je bougonnai en marmonnant que les Dieux étaient trop habitués au luxe, lui tirant un sourire amusé. Étrangement, je me sentais fière d'être responsable de sa bonne humeur et j'avais l'impression que ça n'avait rien à voir avec notre lien familial. Troublée, je baissai les yeux vers mon breuvage, me demandant si je ne perdais pas peu à peu l'esprit, ce qui aurait été parfaitement normal puisqu'un Titan presque aussi vieux que le monde y logeait. Je savais pourtant que ce n'était pas lié à la présence de Cronos dans ma tête et j'en étais encore plus inquiète car je ne souhaitais pas gâcher la bonne entente qui régnait entre mon demi-frère et moi.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, l'avion amorça sa détente et je me crispai sur mon siège, priant pour arriver en un seul morceau. En descendant de l'appareil, je clignai plusieurs fois des paupières, surprise du ciel bien sombre qui recouvrait Athènes. Apollon se figea lui-aussi en remarquant que le soleil n'était pas du tout au rendez-vous. Encore une fois, il prit ma main et je ne me dégageai pas, y trouvant beaucoup de réconfort. La pesanteur qu'il y avait dans l'air me rendait soucieuse et je crus plusieurs fois distinguer des silhouettes monstrueuses parmi les touristes qui circulaient dans l'aéroport. Alors que nous allions sortir à l'air libre, je vis une personne familière assise sur un banc et je serrai la main de mon demi-frère, l'arrêtant dans son élan. Il suivit mon regard et sembla aussi perplexe que moi en apercevant Elva. Pourtant, d'après Athéna, tous nos compagnons de quête étaient aux Enfers alors comment expliquer la présence de la fille d'Hermès en ces lieux ? Pour en avoir le cœur net, nous nous avançâmes vers elle et elle releva la tête à notre approche. Sans me laisser le temps de réagir, elle bondit vers moi et me serra dans ses bras en pleurant.

\- Astrid, tu es notre seul espoir !

\- Que se passe-t-il ? lui demandai-je alors qu'elle reculait.

Elle essuya ses larmes et mit un certain temps avant de remettre ses idées en place. Son regard se posa brièvement sur ma main qui serrait celle d'Apollon mais elle ne fit aucune remarque, plongeant ses yeux dans les miens, hésitant sur les mots à employer.

\- Nous avons été précipités aux Enfers mais j'ai été envoyée ici comme messagère pour vous retrouver.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? Hadès n'accepterait jamais de libérer quelqu'un pour aller chercher une autre personne !

\- Sauf si l'avenir de l'humanité est en jeu, murmura Apollon. Il a bien compris que son absence lors de la guerre contre les Titans n'avait pas été très appréciée et il se rattrape à sa façon en souhaitant sauver la Terre entière.

\- Et il croit que je suis le danger, conclus-je soudain en frissonnant.

Sans doute le Dieu des Enfers avait-il prévu de faire de sa demeure une prison pour moi pour m'empêcher de céder face à la soif de pouvoir de Cronos. Peut-être qu'Hadès avait de bonnes raisons de vouloir me voir, peut-être avait-il une chance de sauver à la fois l'Olympe et la colonie en m'enfermant jusqu'à ma mort pour pouvoir précipiter le Titan dans le Tartare en retenant son âme. Mais étais-je vraiment prête à ce sacrifice ? Je savais que je me sentais capable de beaucoup de chose pour sauver ma nouvelle famille et mes récents amis mais de là à perdre la vie dans la partie la plus sombre de la Terre ...

\- Est-ce qu'il t'a dit comment retourner dans son royaume ?

Elva eut une expression gênée avant de regarder ailleurs, comme si elle savait déjà que sa réponse n'allait pas du tout me plaire. Quand elle reposa ses yeux sur moi, je lui fis face, attendant de connaître la vérité, même si une peur nouvelle commençait à serpenter dans mon corps.

\- Il a donné un lieu de rendez-vous, il viendra de lui-même pour t'emmener aux Enfers et il relâchera nos compagnons.

Je n'eus pas le temps de prendre conscience de ses paroles que Cronos se réveilla brutalement dans mon esprit. Sa fureur était si grande que je me sentis faiblir face à ses pouvoirs et je perdis le combat contre lui, lui laissant le contrôle de mon corps.

_\- Tu as fait le bon choix, Astrid. Je vais te sauver la vie à ma manière._

Il me faisait peur mais, au final, j'étais aussi rassurée de le savoir en éveil, prêt à tout me défendre et garder mon corps qui lui servait d'hôte. J'abandonnai complètement, lâchant la main de mon demi-frère et sombrant dans l'inconscience sans une chance de rester la seule dirigeante de mes propres gestes.

* * *

Des éclats de voix me parvinrent et j'ouvris difficilement les yeux, fixant le plafond blanc au-dessus de ma tête. Ce détail éclatant me fit froncer les sourcils et je m'assis, découvrant avec surprise une chambre spacieuse que je n'aurais jamais eu les moyens de m'offrir. Tout le mobilier était en or, les rideaux avaient été taillés dans du velours alors que le reste brillait à m'en donner mal à la tête. Je ne me trouvais pas aux Enfers, j'en avais la certitude mais j'ignorais complètement où j'étais, ce qui m'inquiéta. Au fond de mon esprit, Cronos était silencieux, renforçant ainsi mon sentiment de malaise. J'étais seule, il n'y avait personne à mes côtés pour me dire ce que j'avais fait sous l'emprise du Titan. Est-ce que j'avais blessé quelqu'un ? Après tout, j'étais en compagnie d'Elva et d'Apollon quelques secondes avant de baisser les bras et je ne les voyais pas du tout. Je me sentis mal à penser ainsi à eux car j'avais peur de mes actes. Et s'ils attendaient aux Enfers avec l'espoir de me retrouver ? Je voulus forcer mon corps à se lever mais il ne m'obéit pas, comme s'il pesait plusieurs tonnes.

\- Évitez de bouger, vous risquez d'augmenter votre souffrance.

La porte de la pièce venait de s'ouvrir sur une grande femme à la chevelure aussi blonde que les blés et aux yeux d'ambre. Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres et son visage exprimait la douceur. A ses paroles, je compris ce qu'elle voulait dire car une douleur immense se fit ressentir dans l'ensemble de mes membres. Je grimaçai en pestant contre Cronos, tirant un rire amusé à l'inconnu qui m'observait.

\- Cronos n'est en rien responsable de votre état actuel, c'est plutôt de ma faute. Mes remèdes de guérison ont certains effets secondaires qui peuvent être violents.

\- Des remèdes de guérison ? Je n'ai pourtant pas été blessée !

\- Si, justement, fit une voix familière.

Apollon franchit à son tour la porte mais il ne s'arrêta pas et vint s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit, me détaillant. Il m'apprit que de nouvelles chimères avaient surgi à l'aéroport, au moment même où Cronos prenait possession de mon corps. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas l'habitude de se battre avec mes mains et mes capacités, ce qui avait joué en sa défaveur. La queue de serpent de l'une des créatures avait réussi à me mordre, raison pour laquelle j'avais absolument eu besoin de soins. L'inconnue était alors intervenue en nous sauvant tous les trois du reste des chimères.

\- Astrid, je te présente Phœbe, une des filles d'Ouranos et Gaïa. C'est également la mère de Léto, ma propre mère.

J'avais donc devant moi une Titanide, la grand-mère de mon demi-frère. Si je comprenais bien, elle avait échappé au Tartare, ce qui signifiait que ses intentions n'étaient pas forcément néfastes. A cette pensée et grâce à la présence du Dieu des Arts, je me détendis, acceptant sans broncher le breuvage qu'elle me recommanda d'avaler. Il avait un goût proche du nectar mais je devinai facilement que ce n'en était pas. Phœbe m'expliqua que le venin n'avait pas encore quitté mon organisme mais qu'il aurait pu faire plus de dommages si je n'avais pas eu la puissance de Cronos pour me soutenir. Elle ajouta que c'était un mal pour un bien et qu'il me faudrait penser à remercier le Titan quand il se manifesterait de nouveau.

\- Merci à vous pour ce que vous avez fait mais nous allons devoir partir. Hadès retient nos compagnons de route prisonniers et nous ne pouvons pas les abandonner.

\- Vous devriez choisir une entrée secrète pour parvenir aux Enfers au lieu de vous jeter dans son piège. Il existe un chemin qui commence par la porte d'Orphée. Il suffit d'un peu de musique pour l'ouvrir et je sais que l'un d'entre vous est musicien.

Une ombre passa brièvement dans le regard d'Apollon mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il remercia Phœbe à son tour puis déclara que nous devions informer Elva de notre destination. La fille d'Hermès avait attendu avec anxiété mon réveil et une nouvelle aventure lui plairait sûrement. Phœbe me donna quelques carrés d'ambroisie qui me remplirent d'énergie et je pus enfin me lever, acceptant l'aide de mon demi-frère qui en profita pour me serrer dans ses bras.

\- J'ai eu peur pour toi, murmura-t-il. Ne laisse-plus Cronos prendre le contrôle, d'accord ? Tu dois te battre contre lui, lui prouver que les enfants de Zeus sauront s'opposer à lui et le renvoyer au plus profond du Tartare.

\- Nos esprits sont trop liés, Apollon. J'ai l'impression de le comprendre de mieux en mieux, comme si ses pensées étaient claires pour moi. Te rends-tu compte de ce que ça signifie ?

\- Ne panique pas, Astrid. Tout s'arrangera, je t'en fais le serment.

Je me détachai de lui à contrecœur, remarquant le regard de Phœbe posé sur nous. Mon demi-frère ne laissa pas le silence s'installer, il demanda à la Titanide où se trouvait la fameuse porte d'Orphée et elle répondit en nous apprenant qu'elle était à Central Park. Cette révélation me fit l'effet d'une bombe et je soupirai longuement. Nous étions partis pour venir à Athènes et voilà que nous devions refaire le chemin inverse pour éviter d'être prisonniers d'Hadès trop rapidement. Phœbe eut une expression désolée en voyant que je n'étais pas au mieux de me forme mais je lui adressai un sourire en la remerciant. Elle nous ordonna de l'attendre quelques minutes et elle partit, nous laissant seuls, Apollon et moi. Mon demi-frère se tourna vers moi et je lus dans ses yeux qu'il était tout aussi désolé que la Titanide.

\- Si j'avais su qu'un passage se trouvait là-bas, je ne t'aurais jamais entraînée ici. Tu as assez souffert avec Cronos et je ne pensais pas que tu te ferais mordre par un serpent.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, Apollon. Tu as tout fait pour que tout se passe bien et cela, depuis le début. J'aimerais tant que tu puisses redevenir un Dieu, tu ne risquerais plus rien et je serais rassurée.

\- Même si je récupérais ma divinité, je ne t'abandonnerais pas pour autant. Quand finiras-tu par le comprendre ? Ouvre un peu les yeux !

\- C'est toi qui ne comprends rien ! Cronos et moi allons finir par devenir la même personne s'il continue comme ça ! Je ne peux plus du tout lutter contre lui, ses pouvoirs sont plus grands que les miens et je sais pertinemment qu'il continue à être de plus en plus puissant. Je ne suis plus qu'une ombre, Apollon. Je me bats pour garder mon identité mais je suis trop fatiguée pour avoir le dessus. Et quand je pense à la prophétie, j'ai peur. Peur de perdre mes amis, peur de détruire l'Olympe ou la colonie. Hadès a raison de vouloir me garder enfermée.

Phœbe revint à ce moment, de l'argent en main. Elle me le tendit et se justifia en me rappelant que nous allions devoir payer les billets d'avion. Je la remerciai une nouvelle fois alors qu'Apollon sortait de la pièce, les poings serrés. La Titanide le regarda partir puis elle posa ses yeux sur moi avec une expression triste qui me transperça le cœur.

\- Je connais Apollon depuis sa naissance, commença-t-elle. Je ne l'ai jamais vu dans cet état, il souffre de votre état et est prêt à tout pour vous aider. Ne le repoussez pas, Astrid, ou vous le perdrez à jamais.

\- Je ne repousse personne mais je ne peux pas le mettre en danger. Il … Il compte beaucoup pour moi.

Elle hocha la tête puis remarqua qu'il était temps pour nous de reprendre notre route. Je rejoignis mon demi-frère et Elva qui étaient silencieux. La fille d'Hermès m'adressa un sourire rassuré qui se transforma en grimace quand elle apprit que nous prenions l'avion afin de nous rendre à Central Park pour retrouver la porte d'Orphée. La Titanide nous souhaita bonne chance et nous montra le chemin pour quitter son palais suspendu. Des carrosses volants nous attendaient, tirés par des pégases et je me demandai pourquoi ils ne pouvaient pas nous emmener jusqu'à notre destination. Apollon répondit à mon interrogation muette en nous expliquant que les Titans qui ne séjournaient pas dans le Tartare n'avaient pas le droit d'approcher la civilisation Olympienne ou d'y envoyer du monde. Ainsi, les carrosses de Phoebe ne pouvaient pas franchir les limites de l'Amérique. Elva marmonna quelques mots en grec ancien avant de monter la première. Apollon la suivit mais je mis un certain temps avant de prendre la décision de quitter le domaine de la Titanide. J'avais l'impression que rien ne pourrait m'atteindre dans cet endroit et pourtant, nous nous en éloignions afin de nous jeter entre les griffes du Dieu des Enfers.


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9**

Tout était noir autour de moi, aucune lumière ne filtrait aux Enfers. Nous avions trouvé l'entrée située à Central Park et Apollon avait usé de ses talents de Dieu de la Musique pour ouvrir la porte, nous permettant d'entrer. Le chemin menant au palais d'Hadès était bien différent de ce que nous avions vu en compagnie de Nico et je me sentais de plus en plus faible. Au fond de mon esprit, Cronos restait tranquille, évitant de se manifester dans le ténébreux royaume des Enfers. J'étais persuadée que la présence proche du Tartare lui rappelait tous les moments qu'il y avait passé, ce qui ne l'enchantait guère. Je pouvais le comprendre, je ne voulais pas y finir mon existence, même si je pensais qu'Hadès m'y enverrait sans doute s'il décidait de me garder en vie. Je préférais encore mourir et j'avais demandé à Apollon de me tuer si jamais je devenais prisonnière des Enfers. Mon demi-frère avait mis un certain temps à accepter, il refusait de me faire le moindre mal mais il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de céder, ayant bien vu que j'étais vraiment sérieuse, surtout que ça concernait ma propre vie.

Devant nous, Elva sifflotait mais je savais que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était détendue mais plutôt parce qu'elle avait besoin de se changer les idées. J'avais l'impression que nous étions surveillés et ce sentiment ne faisait que s'accroître à mesure que nous avancions dans le domaine de notre oncle. Le froid s'intensifiait et des voix murmuraient près de nous, des voix de personnes mortes et qui n'avaient toujours pas trouvé le repos éternel. Je me rapprochai inconsciemment de mon demi-frère, me retenant de m'accrocher à lui pour ne pas sembler encore plus faible. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs jours, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé d'avoir Cronos dans ma tête car il m'aurait permis de songer à autre chose qu'à ce qui se trouvait aux Enfers. Je pris une grande inspiration et tentais de paraître détendue alors qu'Elva s'arrêtait, sur ses gardes. Le palais d'Hadès se dressait dans toute sa splendeur, encore plus effrayant que ce à quoi je m'étais attendue. C'était bien différent de la courte vision que j'avais eue du Mont Othrys mais même le repaire de Cronos me faisait moins peur, ce qui voulait tout dire.

\- J'espère qu'il n'est rien arrivé aux autres, murmurai-je.

\- Hadès a promis qu'il ne leur ferait rien si je t'emmenais à lui, m'apprit Elva. Je pense qu'il tiendra sa parole.

\- A-t-il juré sur le Styx ? l'interrogea Apollon.

La fille d'Hermès fronça les sourcils face à cette demande et elle finit par répondre qu'elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Si elle avait acquiescé tout de suite, j'aurais été un peu plus rassurée car même les Dieux étaient obligés de tenir leurs promesses s'ils les faisaient sur le Styx. Je soupirai mais n'ajoutai rien, préférant garder mes commentaires pour plus tard si jamais nous arrivions à tous sortir d'ici. Nous pénétrâmes dans la demeure du Dieu des Enfers et fûmes accueillis par Hadès lui-même. Mon oncle souriait d'un air qui n'augurait rien de bon mais je me forçai à ne pas m'enfuir en courant. Comme s'il avait deviné l'état dans lequel j'étais actuellement, Cronos sortit de sa léthargie, me redonnant des forces. Alors que je baissais mes défenses mentales, le Titan en profita pour prendre possession de mon corps tout entier, emprisonnant ma conscience dans un coin de mon propre esprit. La voix qui sortit de ma bouche n'était pas la mienne ainsi que tous les mots qui étaient prononcés. J'étais consciente de ce que faisait Cronos mais je n'avais aucun moyen de reprendre le contrôle.

\- Bonjour, Hadès. Quel plaisir de te revoir après tant d'années.

\- Père, rétorqua mon oncle avec froideur. Ainsi, tu peux prendre le dessus sur cette enfant.

J'aurais aimé répliquer que je n'étais plus une enfant et que je ne méritais pas d'être traitée de cette manière mais comme Cronos était aux commandes, je ne pouvais pas exposer ma colère. Le Titan eut un sourire, aussi bien mental que physique, et il tendit une main devant lui. Avec surprise, je pus sentir l'orbe qu'il créa, uniquement composée de ténèbres. Je ne savais pas s'il puisait son énergie dans son âme ou dans mon corps et j'ignorais que j'étais capable de faire une telle chose. Elva eut un mouvement de recul, horrifiée, alors qu'Apollon serra les poings. Dans un coin de la pièce, il y avait nos autres compagnons de quête, dont mon jumeau qui eut une expression de jalousie. Je ne le comprenais pas, j'étais en train de souffrir de l'intérieur parce que Cronos me possédait et tout ce que Logan trouvait à faire, c'était de m'envier.

\- Laisse Astrid partir et tout ira bien pour toi, Hadès.

\- Ne crois pas que tes paroles ont effet sur moi, tu es dans mon domaine.

Je percevais sans peine la haine qui grandissait dans l'âme de Cronos. Mon corps n'était pas fait pour supporter ses émotions et j'avais peur d'être détruite de l'intérieur. Sans compter mon oncle dont les yeux brillaient de colère et de puissance. J'avais déjà vu de quoi Nico était capable alors je n'osais pas imaginer ce que ferait son père. Et comme l'avait dit Hadès, nous étions dans son domaine, là où le Titan n'avait aucun droit. Pourtant, Cronos ne renonça pas et l'orbe ténébreuse se mit à croître avant de fuser vers mon oncle qui la reçut de plein fouet. Percy fit un commentaire où je perçus vaguement le mot « bowling », ce qui me tira un léger rire mental qui désarçonna complètement le Titan. Je voulus en profiter pour reprendre le dessus mais Cronos me repoussa psychiquement et réitéra son attaque sur Hadès, l'empêchant de se relever. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans le comportement de mon oncle, j'étais certaine qu'il n'avait pas été aussi touché qu'il le laissait paraître. Je ne le connaissais pas, je ne faisais que des suppositions mais se faire abattre dans son domaine n'était pas une habitude des Dieux.

Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, Hadès se releva et envoya une décharge d'énergie sur mon corps qui bascula en arrière, s'effondrant sur le sol. Cronos grogna alors que je paniquais intérieurement, me demandant si j'allais pouvoir me remettre debout. Le Titan usa de sa force sur mes membres et il fit apparaître une faux grandeur nature. Je ne fus pas la plus surprise, je vis nettement Percy, Apollon et Annabeth reculer, comme si cette arme nouvellement apparue leur rappelait de mauvais souvenirs, ce qui était sûrement le cas. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se trouvaient face à Cronos, encore moins que ce dernier prenait le contrôle du corps d'une personne qu'ils connaissaient. Nico jura en grec ancien alors qu'Elva dégainait sa lance, prête à combattre, ce qui restait pour moi une très mauvaise idée. Qu'elle fut fille d'Hermès ne faisait pas forcément d'elle une personne plus faible mais le Titan usait à la fois de sa propre énergie et de la mienne, puisant dans cette combinaison de pouvoirs. Je pouvais même jurer qu'Hadès aurait bien du mal à affronter longtemps son père. Le seul qui ne profitait de ce spectacle sans être inquiet, c'était Logan, mon propre frère jumeau. L'avidité qui brillait dans ses yeux me fit mal mais je repris le contrôle sur mes pensées pour ne pas satisfaire le Titan.

\- Les Enfers ne pourront pas te protéger de ma colère, murmura Cronos avec un sourire.

\- L'Olympe a sauvé les autres Dieux, rétorqua mon oncle. Ceux qui commençaient à perdre leur mémoire ont fini par la retrouver et ils ne sont pas devenus mortels.

Cette phrase eut sur moi un effet apaisant et elle me remonta le moral. Mon demi-frère ne resterait pas piégé dans cette forme humaine et très fragile, il y avait un espoir de lui rendre son immortalité. C'était également une bonne nouvelle par rapport aux autres Dieux car cela signifiait que Cronos n'était pas aussi avancé qu'il le croyait.

\- Ce n'est qu'un début, Hadès. L'Olympe n'est pas ce Paradis auquel tes frères et sœurs ont voué leur existence. Bientôt, tout sera détruit et cela, grâce à Astrid. Zeus regrettera bien vite d'être son père.

J'en voulus à Cronos pour cette remarque. Même si je n'avais pas encore eu l'honneur de rencontrer mon père, il ne pouvait quand même pas considérer ma naissance comme une erreur. Ou du moins, je l'espérais. Apollon s'avança vers le Titan, ses yeux remplis de détermination, son arc à la main. J'ignorais comment il avait pu le faire apparaître, surtout que je n'avais rien vu, mais je ne m'interrogeai pas plus longtemps. S'il tentait de faire le moindre mal à Cronos, mon corps en pâtirait et il n'y aurait alors aucun moyen de me venir en aide. Mon demi-frère n'avait pas encoché de flèche, il n'était devant moi que pour faire barrage entre mon oncle et le Titan. Le sentiment de peur que tout cela m'inspira déstabilisa Cronos qui perdit son emprise sur moi. Je repris le contrôle de mon corps et levai une main vers Apollon, lui assurant que ce n'était plus le Titan aux commandes. Il s'agissait bien de ma propre voix, ce qui me tira un soupir de soulagement. Le Dieu du Soleil eut un léger sourire qui me réchauffa le cœur et je résistai à la tentation de le serrer dans mes bras pour le remercier de toujours croire en moi.

Hadès brisa cet instant, prononçant quelques mots en grec avant de me fixer de ses yeux aussi noirs que ceux de son fils. Des lianes faites uniquement de ténèbres sortirent du sol, se nouant autour de mes jambes, m'empêchant d'avancer. Un coup de vent frais qui sentait la mort balaya la pièce, m'arrachant la faux que je tenais toujours en main. J'étais totalement soumise au pouvoir de mon oncle et je ne cherchais pas à m'en défaire, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il pouvait lire dans les miens, je ne sentais que ma fatigue qui empirait à chaque instant. J'aurais presque souhaité qu'il se dépêchât de me tuer pour me libérer de cette existence qui avait eu un bien mauvais tournant depuis que Cronos avait fait de moi son pantin. Mon oncle ne parlait pas, il continuait de me fixer alors que personne autour de nous n'osait faire le moindre mouvement. Je pouvais entendre mon cœur battre jusque dans mes oreilles mais la peur avait entièrement disparu, laissant la place à de la résignation. Ce fut finalement Nico qui eut le premier geste, s'avançant vers son père.

\- Il faut laisser Astrid continuer sa quête, elle peut sauver l'Olympe.

\- Ou la détruire, rétorqua Hadès.

Des flammes sombres brûlaient dans ses yeux, s'agitant au même rythme que les âmes souffrantes qui se mouvaient sur ses habits. Pourtant, il semblait moins furieux contre moi, il me libéra même de sa magie, me permettant de bouger à nouveau. Cependant, il ne me rendit pas la faux, ce qui ne me dérangeait pas puisqu'elle représentait Cronos et que je refusais tout ce qui me rappelait le Titan. Je remerciai Nico d'un hochement de tête avant de reporter de nouveau mon attention sur Hadès. Plus je réfléchissais à la prophétie et plus j'avais l'impression que nous faisions erreur sur certaines choses. Quand Athéna m'avait dit que mes amis se trouvaient aux Enfers, j'avais cru que nous étions déjà parvenus à ce qui concernait la Mort mais je me rendais compte que ce n'était pas le cas, que nous avions tout mélangé sans tenir compte de qui était réellement mon oncle. Hadès était le Dieu des Enfers, pas le Dieu de la Mort, ce qui changeait beaucoup de chose sur notre quête. Mais cela signifiait aussi que nous avions fait fausse route et que nous allions devoir retrouver une nouvelle destination.

\- Savez-vous où nous pouvons trouver Thanatos ? demandai-je.

\- Aux Enfers, me répondit Hadès avec un ton qui laissait entendre qu'il s'agissait là d'une évidence.

Peut-être était une évidence pour lui mais il y avait aussi de bonnes raisons de retrouver la Mort ailleurs. Pour moi, il n'y avait pas qu'ici que le Dieu que nous cherchions pouvait être mais j'avais bon espoir que mon oncle ne fût pas en train de nous mentir. Il ne fit aucun commentaire supplémentaire, il nous recommanda simplement de ne pas perdre trop de temps et de bien veiller à l'absence de Cronos. Je vis son regard se charger d'inquiétude alors qu'il observait Nico et je compris qu'il avait peur pour son fils, ce qui me fit revoir mon jugement sur lui. Hadès était le Dieu des Enfers mais il restait un père comme un autre. Apollon assura à notre oncle que nous allions pouvoir sauver à la fois l'Olympe et la Colonie puis nous sortîmes de son palais pour partir sur les traces de Thanatos. Mes compagnons de quête vinrent nous voir pour nous serrer dans leurs bras en riant mais Logan resta en arrière. Je reculai de l'étreinte d'Annabeth pour rejoindre mon jumeau, ayant besoin de discuter avec lui, de lui expliquer qu'il n'avait pas à être jaloux de mes pouvoirs, que je donnerais tout pour être définitivement débarrassée de Cronos et de l'emprise qu'il exerçait sur moi jour après jour.

\- Alors Astrid, tu es devenue leur héroïne ? me lança Logan.

\- Explique-moi ce qui ne va pas, répondis-je avec le plus de douceur possible. Qu'ai-je bien pu faire pour que tu sois ainsi avec moi ?

\- Tu es la protégée de tout le monde, personne ne pense à moi, je ne suis que le frère de celle qui porte en elle l'avenir de l'Olympe et de la Colonie. Le jumeau de la personne assez précieuse aux yeux d'Apollon pour qu'il reste avec nous. Je ne suis que Logan, la cinquième roue du carrosse, le faire-valoir.

Je songeai alors qu'il était peut-être temps pour mon frère de se débarrasser de toute sa rancœur, même si ses paroles n'étaient pas évidentes à entendre et qu'elles me faisaient beaucoup de mal. La jalousie de Logan avait fini par le ronger de l'intérieur, il me reprochait d'être acceptée par nos compagnons de quête et par notre demi-frère. Je n'étais précieuse pour personne, mon jumeau se trompait lourdement à ce sujet.

\- Tu es aussi élu par la prophétie, Logan.

\- Ah oui, « L'Elue de l'Olympe et _son jumeau_ ». Crois-tu que je sois pour autant important ? Je n'ai aucun don, je n'arrive pas à maîtriser la foudre comme toi tu le fais jour après jour.

\- Seule, je ne le pourrais sans doute pas aussi bien, rétorquai-je en fronçant les sourcils. Cronos m'aide, je suis bien obligée de l'avouer. Il réussit à prendre le dessus sur mes pouvoirs, à les amplifier pour les manipuler à sa guise. Je préférerais être dénuée de tout don plutôt que de voir cette jalousie en toi.

\- Je n'ai aucune raison de te croire, persiffla mon frère.

\- Pourtant, tu le devrais, intervint Apollon.

Son regard était sérieux mais mon jumeau n'en tint pas compte, il s'éloigna de nous à grands pas, s'enfonçant de l'autre côté de notre destination, prenant le chemin inverse. Les Enfers pouvaient être un lieu bien dangereux et je n'étais pas prête à perdre Logan mais je n'avais pas le droit d'abandonner les autres juste pour lui. Serrant mes bras autour de moi, je résistai à l'envie de me précipiter derrière mon frère, de le raisonner une bonne fois pour toutes afin de retrouver notre complicité d'antan.

\- Il reviendra, Astrid, me fit remarquer Nico. Il lui faut juste du temps pour se remettre de ce que tu lui as dit et du fait qu'il t'a avoué ce que lui ressent.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu aies raison, finis-je par rétorquer. Logan n'est pas quelqu'un de si sensible, il a toujours été celui mis en avant par nos parents mais aujourd'hui, je lui fais de l'ombre et il ne le supporte pas. Je crains qu'il ne prenne de mauvaises décisions, surtout ici avec les âmes torturées qui résident ici.

\- Ecoute Nico, répliqua Percy, il n'a pas entièrement tort. Avouer ce que l'on est, accepter nos défauts, ce n'est pas le plus évident.

Je hochai la tête, me raccrochant à leurs paroles pour ne pas sombrer. Mon jumeau n'était déjà plus visible et je me fis violence pour reprendre notre chemin. Retrouver Thanatos ne fut pas aussi fastidieux que je l'avais d'abord cru, ce fut même un peu trop facile. Le Dieu de la Mort semblait nous attendre, ses yeux d'or fixés sur notre groupe, passant sur chacun d'entre nous. Le léger mouvement de recul d'Elva ne passa pas inaperçu mais Thanatos ne s'en formalisa pas, saluant Apollon en grec ancien avant de finir par poser son regard doré sur moi. S'il y avait un mot que je devais utiliser pour décrire ce Dieu, c'était l'adjectif « beau ». J'avais rarement eu l'occasion d'admirer une telle beauté et j'admettais volontiers que je l'aurais sans doute plus vu comme un Dieu de l'Amour plutôt qu'en Dieu de la Mort. Il dut savoir ce que je pensais car ses lèvres étirèrent un sourire amusé, même si ses yeux gardaient une expression sévère. Sa chevelure plus noire que celle de Nico ondulait dans son dos, rappelant le murmure du vent dans les branches des arbres morts. Il était à la fois séduisant et franchement effrayant, même si j'ignorais d'où me venait cette impression.

\- Ainsi, nous nous rencontrons enfin, murmura Thanatos. Je t'attendais depuis longtemps, Astrid. La fille de Zeus, celle qui a sur ses épaules la survie de ses amis, des demi-Dieux, des Olympiens et des humains. N'est-ce pas un fardeau trop grand pour une seule personne ?

\- Je ne suis pas seule, je suis bien accompagnée. Annabeth, Percy, Nico, Elva et Apollon sont les meilleurs compagnons, ils n'ont pas faibli en sachant que j'étais le réceptacle de Cronos. Et je ne pense pas que tout le monde en aurait fait autant.

\- Il y a beaucoup de défi dans ta voix, Astrid. Tu es forte, tu es capable de t'opposer au retour de Cronos mais il te faut quelque chose pour te rattacher à ce monde.

Je ne le comprenais pas, je commençais à être perdue par ce qu'il était en train de me raconter. L'un des vers de la prophétie me revint en mémoire, celui qui concernait le plus pur des trésors, celui qui ne viendrait qu'en bravant les feux de la mort. Et si cette mort, c'était justement Thanatos et que la braver revenait à lui parler ? Mais dans ce cas, je n'avais toujours aucune idée sur ce que pouvait être le plus pur des trésors.

\- J'ai mon frère qui a besoin de moi, et il y a tous ces mortels qui subiront la domination de Cronos alors qu'ils n'ont rien demandé à personne.

\- Tu es bien loin de la vérité. Je te parle d'une vraie attache, d'une dont tu es proche. Tu sembles ne pas savoir là où je veux en venir mais ton cœur, lui, le devine.

\- Excusez-moi mais, pour le Dieu de la Mort, vous êtes assez …

Que pouvais-je bien dire pour finir ma phrase ? Sympathique me semblait être le mot le plus approprié mais je n'étais pas sûre que l'annoncer de cette manière à un Dieu fût une très bonne idée. Elva termina à ma place en approuvant, en déclarant que ce n'était pas normal de voir le Dieu de la Mort se comporter d'une manière gentille envers des demi-Dieux. Il y avait tellement d'ironie dans ses propos que je crus que Thanatos allait dégainer une épée comme celle de Nico et la transpercer mais il se contenta de dévisager la fille d'Hermès.

\- Tu as du courage, Elva, mais en auras-tu assez lorsque tu devras prendre une décision importante pour aider tes amis ? La Mort est bien plus proche de la Vie que vous semblez le croire.

\- Mais oui, s'exclama soudainement Annabeth. Je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose qui me perturbait dans la prophétie. Pour moi, le plus pur des trésors faisait référence à des diamants ou d'autres pierres précieuses, voire même à de l'argent mais il ne s'agit pas de ça. C'est l'Amour !

L'Amour ? Et en quoi découvrir l'Amour en bravant les feux de la mort pourrait nous aider ? En voyant la satisfaction dans les yeux d'or de Thanatos, je sus qu'Annabeth avait réellement trouvé le sens du vers de la prophétie, ce qui me troubla. C'était lié à cette attache dont le Dieu avait parlé mais je ne saisissais pas complètement ce qu'il voulait de moi. J'entendis Elva poser la question à ma place, demandant à Thanatos pourquoi il s'entêtait tant à me parler de choses qui n'avaient aucun lien avec la prophétie. Le Dieu l'ignora superbement, reposant son attention sur moi.

\- Questionne tes sentiments, Astrid, et tu sauras.

En me plongeant dans son regard, je sus enfin et la fatalité s'abattit sur moi. Comme si être la cible d'une prophétie n'était pas suffisant, j'étais tombée amoureuse de la personne qu'il ne fallait pas. Je sentis des tremblements me gagner, suscitant l'attention de Cronos qui ressortit du fond de mon esprit pour venir s'abreuver de ma douleur.

_\- Tu vois, Astrid, tu es la proie des Dieux. N'est-ce pas un mauvais sentiment que tu ressens ? Il n'y a qu'Aphrodite pour souhaiter une tragédie amoureuse et c'est ce que tu vivras._

Je ne répondis pas à cette attaque mentale, j'étais bien trop plongée dans mes réflexions pour pouvoir avoir la force de lancer une dispute entre nous. Surtout que si je le laissais me perturber dans mes pensées, je ne pourrais pas faire attention à ce qu'il avait autour de moi. Thanatos dut voir que j'avais enfin compris, il eut un léger sourire qui plissa ses yeux d'or et il nous souhaita bonne chance pour la suite de notre quête. Nous n'eûmes pas le temps de nous préparer que tout se dissipa autour de nous. Le paysage changea, les Enfers disparurent, et nous nous retrouvâmes à la Colonie. Chiron était là, en train de converser avec Artémis, ce qui m'étonna. Pourquoi ma demi-sœur était-elle au Camp des Sang-Mêlés ? Je ne me perdis pas plus longtemps dans mes pensées car le centaure et la Déesse vinrent nous rejoindre. Le soulagement qui brilla dans les yeux d'Artémis me rappela qu'elle avait dû s'inquiéter pour Apollon. Leur lien était bien plus fort que celui qui me reliait à Logan, j'en avais la preuve. Songer à mon frère me fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard et je perdis contact avec la réalité, fondant en larmes.

Ce fut Apollon qui fit le premier geste vers moi, me serrant contre lui en me murmurant que nous étions en sécurité, que j'avais le droit de laisser libre cours à mes émotions. Je m'accrochai à lui, ignorant tout le monde autour de nous, mes sanglots devenant plus forts à chaque seconde. J'étais en train de perdre Logan, Cronos gagnait de la place dans mon esprit et nous allions échouer. J'en avais la certitude et cela me rendait folle parce que j'étais responsable, en partie, de cette situation. Chiron intervint en nous apprenant que les Olympiens souhaitaient voir les membres de notre compagnie, moi y compris. Je paniquai encore plus, la prophétie disait bien qu'il n'y avait aucune place dans les cieux pour mon jumeau et moi. Apollon me détacha de lui, séchant mes larmes, m'observant avec un air sérieux qui contrastait par rapport à cette joie qu'il tentait de nous apporter dans notre quête.

\- Astrid, tu es une fille de Zeus, tu as ta place parmi tes compagnons. N'oublie pas que je ne suis pas non plus le bienvenu à l'Olympe, je suis encore mortel.

\- Mais tu es quelqu'un de bien, Apollon. Je suis condamnée à voir sombrer l'Olympe ou la Colonie.

\- Tu te trompes à mon sujet, répliqua mon demi-frère. Je ne suis pas un Dieu clément, j'ai puni des mortels, je suis responsable d'épidémies de peste.

Il y avait quelque chose dans ses paroles, des regrets que je percevais sans peine et que je comprenais bien. Je n'eus rien à dire de plus, détournant mon regard pour ne pas lui montrer ma gêne. Ce que j'avais su sur mes sentiments face à Thanatos me faisait peur et je n'avais pas besoin d'avoir cette frayeur en plus, pas alors que nous allions devoir nous rendre sur l'Olympe. Une Chasseresse rejoignit Artémis et je reconnus Thalia qui salua Annabeth, Percy et Nico d'un sourire avant de se tourner vers moi. Ses yeux étaient identiques aux miens et j'eus un espoir de pouvoir peut-être m'entendre avec un autre enfant de Zeus. Mais Thalia n'eut pas une parole pour moi, elle déclara simplement que si nous avions rendez-vous à l'Olympe, il serait temps pour nous de nous dépêcher.

\- Dites, il n'y aurait pas un moyen rapide de s'y rendre ? demanda Percy. Parce qu'on est un peu loin de l'Olympe ici …

\- J'aurais bien suggéré le vol d'ombres, rétorqua Annabeth, mais je ne suis pas sûre que Nico puisse tous nous transporter, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je n'ai pas assez de puissance pour le faire, affirma le fils d'Hadès avec un certain regret. Sauf si on me donne de l'énergie.

Artémis ordonna que nous nous mettions en cercle, ce que nous fîmes sans discuter, nous prenant la main alors qu'elle aidait Nico en lui transmettant une infime partie de sa magie divine. Elle n'était pas fille d'Hadès mais sa puissance de Déesse lui permettait beaucoup de choses. Apollon serra ma main dans la sienne et me jeta un regard en coin, cherchant sûrement à savoir si j'étais détendue ou non. Je ne fis aucune remarque, il y eut le vol d'ombres. Cette sensation qui suivit ne quitta jamais mon esprit, c'était bien trop déroutant et dérangeant en même temps. Mais à l'évidence, avec le coup de main d'Artémis, cela nous avait permis d'apparaître au sein même de l'Olympe, dans la salle où les Dieux se réunissaient. La Déesse de la Chasse rejoignit son trône alors que nous brisions le cercle pour faire face au Dieu qui siégeait sur l'assemblée. Je détaillai chacun des Olympiens, m'arrêtant sur le trône vide où aurait dû se trouver Apollon. A un endroit, je reconnus Athéna qui ne quittait pas sa fille des yeux. Je devinai qui était Poséidon à cause de sa ressemblance avec Percy et je me rendis compte que j'évitais de porter mon regard vers mon propre père. Lorsque je me décidai enfin, je fus stupéfaite de lire un certain soulagement sur ses traits mais je compris pourquoi en me rappelant qu'Apollon était son fils. Jamais je ne m'étais sentie aussi coupable, mon demi-frère aurait pu mourir à plusieurs reprises, y compris en prenant ma défense face à Cronos.

\- Bienvenue sur l'Olympe, déclara l'un des Dieux d'une joie enjouée.

C'était Hermès, Cronos le confirma dans mon esprit, retrouvant en lui les traits de Luke Castellan, son ancien réceptacle. Je trouvais cela étrange que ce fût Hermès le premier à nous parler mais notre père n'en tint pas compte, il leva simplement la main pour l'empêcher de continuer sur sa lancée. Je me raidis, attendant ce qu'il allait dire, redoutant ses paroles, ayant peur d'entendre des accusations ou même une condamnation.

\- Astrid, l'Elue de l'Olympe. Nous avons choisi de te faire venir ici pour que tes compagnons puissent voir une chose te concernant. Tu serviras d'exemple pour eux, pour qu'ils comprennent qu'être la fille d'un Dieu ne te protège pas pour autant. Tu ne trouveras jamais le repos sur l'Olympe.

Ce fut la douche froide, celle qui fit gagner Cronos. Mon propre père me repoussait devant mes nouveaux amis, il me faisait comprendre que je n'aurai pas cette chance de connaître l'Olympe. Et pour cette raison, je ne laisserais pas les Dieux s'en sortir.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Cette fanfic est passée en drame depuis peu, surtout pour la suite.**

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Je fixais le plafond du bungalow, incapable de penser à autre chose qu'aux paroles de mon père. J'aurais aimé être accueillie sur l'Olympe de la même manière que mes amis mais la présence de Cronos au fond de mon esprit rendait les choses plus compliquées. Je reprochais aux Dieux ce manque de confiance en moi alors que j'aurais pu tout donner pour faire en sorte de sauver à la fois l'Olympe et la Colonie. Depuis notre retour, une semaine auparavant, j'avais coupé toute communication avec tout le monde, refusant de parler avec les autres, m'enfermant dans un mutisme qui ne me dérangeait pas. Seul Chiron parvenait à discuter avec moi et il essayait vainement de me raisonner, échouant à chacune de ses tentatives. Les repas dans le réfectoire étaient les moments que je détestais le plus car je devais me fondre dans la foule de demi-Dieux qui chuchotaient sur mon passage. La disparition de Logan lorsque nous étions aux Enfers pesait sur ma conscience, je me reprochais de ne pas avoir su le retenir, d'autant plus que j'ignorais complètement où il pouvait bien être. Lui qui avait tant fait pour moi se retrouvait seul parce qu'il croyait que je préférerais ma nouvelle puissance à ma famille.

Soupirant intérieurement, je me levai de mon lit, enfilant mes bottes avant de sortir du bungalow. La lune n'en était qu'à son premier quart, elle n'éclairait pas beaucoup le camp mais cela était suffisant pour moi. À cause de mes petites escapades nocturnes, Chiron avait supprimé le couvre-feu, ayant décidé de m'accorder un peu de liberté. Il était plus facile pour moi de vivre la nuit pendant que tout le monde dormait car je n'avais pas à me soucier de leurs regards suspicieux ou compatissants. Le centaure avait eu une mauvaise idée en avouant à tous les Sang-Mêlé que je portais en moi l'âme de Cronos car j'étais devenue une source constante de curiosité pour chacun d'entre eux. Avançant vers le terrain d'entraînement, je cherchais au fond de moi la preuve que le Titan était éveillé car nos conversations mentales me détendaient de plus en plus. Cronos n'était plus vraiment un étranger pour moi, je n'avais plus peur de lui, l'écoutant parler quand il avait quelque chose d'important à me dire. Il était désormais plus simple pour moi de me confier à notre ennemi plutôt qu'à mes amis, d'autant plus que je n'étais rien qu'une fille de Zeus interdite à l'Olympe.

Prenant un arc, je m'approchai des cibles, tendant la corde et encochant une flèche. Il n'était pas dur pour moi d'imaginer le visage de ceux que je commençais à haïr et je parvenais à toucher le centre à chaque coup. Ma mère, une flèche. Mon père adoptif, une flèche. Zeus, une flèche. Mes anciens camarades au lycée, une flèche. Logan, une volée de flèches. J'aimais mon jumeau, nous étions les deux faces d'une même pièce, deux âmes complémentaires qui se soutenaient pour passer au-dessus de tous les obstacles. Du moins, c'était là notre relation fraternelle avant l'arrivée de Cronos et de Percy Jackson dans nos vies. Nico avait exploré les Enfers plusieurs fois depuis notre retour mais il n'y avait aucune trace de mon frère, comme s'il avait trouvé seul le moyen de s'en sortir. Peut-être que je sous-estimais mon jumeau, il possédait sans doute une certaine force due à notre père. _Le Roi des Dieux_. Quelle ironie alors que moi, sa propre fille, je n'étais pas admise sur l'Olympe ! J'aurais sans doute eu une meilleure existence si j'avais choisi de rester au lycée, dans l'ombre de Logan. Car, contrairement à mon frère, je n'avais rien contre une vie de secret et de faiblesse.

\- T'acharner sur des cibles ne te permettra pas d'aller mieux, Astrid.

Je me tournai vers Apollon, le dévisageant longuement. J'avais pris conscience des sentiments que je portais à mon demi-frère lors de notre rencontre avec Thanatos mais il était hors de questions de les lui révéler. Nous avions le même père et, même si les Dieux prétendaient ne pas avoir d'ADN, j'avais beaucoup de mal à accepter cette situation.

\- T'obstiner à me parler ne me fera pas changer d'avis, répliquai-je.

J'avais prévu de quitter la Colonie à l'aube pour une destination inconnue. Je faisais confiance à Cronos pour trouver le meilleur refuge où je développerais mes pouvoirs sans blesser personne. Apollon essayait de me raisonner lui-aussi mais je m'éloignais de lui à mesure que le temps passait, dressant entre nous un mur que j'estimais assez solide pour le protéger de mes propres émotions. Pourtant, le Dieu des Arts ne baissa pas les bras, il vint vers moi avec détermination, attrapant mon visage d'une main avant de plonger son regard dans le mien.

\- Je t'ai dit que je serais là pour toi, Astrid, et je compte bien tenir parole. Cronos a peut-être réussi à gagner ta fidélité, ta confiance et ton esprit mais il n'a pas encore eu ton cœur. Et j'ai côtoyé assez souvent Aphrodite et Eros pour savoir qu'un cœur ne ment pas.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes longs discours sur l'amour, Apollon. Tu es un Dieu, tu es un Olympien, le fils de Zeus. Quand tu retrouveras ton immortalité, tu suivras la voie de notre père et tu oublieras tes promesses.

J'avais déclaré cela sur un ton froid, plus pour le blesser que pour dire la vérité. J'avais pris l'habitude des tons cinglants grâce à Cronos et j'en usais aussi bien avec Chiron qu'avec mon demi-frère. Apollon retira sa main, m'observant avec une expression attristée qui me fit plus mal que ce à quoi je m'attendais. J'étais prête à m'excuser lorsque le Titan se manifesta, me rappelant que notre départ ne devait pas tarder et que je n'avais pas à avoir de la compassion pour un Dieu. Je regardai mon demi-frère s'éloigner avec un pincement au cœur, me demandant si je le reverrais un jour ou l'autre. Accrochant l'arc avec les autres armes, je retournai à mon bungalow, remplissant mon sac de vêtements de rechange, y ajoutant quelques carrés d'ambroisie et une thermos de nectar dérobés à l'infirmerie. Je pris aussi une épée forgée récemment ainsi qu'un poignard que je glissai dans mon sac en veillant bien à l'intercaler entre deux pulls pour ne pas abîmer mes autres affaires. La Colonie aurait dû être une seconde maison pour moi, un endroit accueillant où rien n'aurait pu me faire le moindre mal. Mais c'était sans compter le fait que j'étais le mal, l'adversaire que tout le monde craignait.

_\- Tout ira bien, Astrid. Ensemble, nous ferons de grandes choses. Maintenant, laisse-moi te diriger vers ton salut._

J'étais encore réticente à l'idée de lui donner les commandes pour mon corps mais j'allais pouvoir me reposer. Je cédai, brisant toutes mes défenses sans le moindre remord, acceptant l'inévitable. Aussitôt, le sommeil me gagna, m'emportant vers des contrées lointaines que je ne connaissais pas.

_Sous mes pieds, il y avait de l'herbe sèche, flétrie, comme si le soleil avait brillé fortement depuis plusieurs semaines. Les feuilles des arbres avaient perdu leurs couleurs, elles semblaient mortes, dépourvues d'eau. La terre elle-même se craquelait sous mes pas, offrant à mes yeux un paysage de désolation qui m'inquiétait. Peu importait l'endroit où je posais les yeux, toute chose s'effritait, mourait. Il n'y avait pas de vie, rien du tout, pas de trace d'une présence humaine et cela me terrifiait. Étais-je seule ? Définitivement seule ? Même Cronos était absent de mon esprit, il n'y avait que moi dans un rayon de plusieurs kilomètres. L'astre du jour étincelait, donnant à l'atmosphère une chaleur étouffante et pesante. Je n'avais pas de gourde d'eau sur moi, je ne portais rien d'autre que mes vêtements, aucun sac n'était sur mes épaules, aucune arme ne pendait à ma hanche. En plus d'être complètement seule, j'étais désarmée, proche de la soif et de la faim. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me forçai à avancer, essayant de ne pas écouter les protestations de mes muscles qui me criaient de m'arrêter et de me reposer._

_Le paysage qui s'offrit soudainement à moi me fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard. L'arbre de Thalia semblait mort, les bungalows n'étaient que de grands bûchers de flammes noires, la Grande Maison était en ruines. J'avais devant moi une vision cauchemardesque de la Colonie, où toute joie était partie pour laisser place à la mort. Au milieu de tout cela se tenait Rachel, habillée de la même manière que les prêtresses antiques. Ses cheveux roux étaient remplis de cendres et son regard me transperça avec dureté. Il y avait tant de reproches dans son expression que je sus que j'étais l'unique responsable de ce désastre. La prophétie stipulait que j'étais l'élue de l'Olympe mais ce n'était pas la première fois que je voyais sombrer la Colonie à cause de mes choix. L'Oracle actuelle me fit signe de la rejoindre et je lui obéis, la gorge nouée. Sous mes chaussures, je sentais craquer le sol mort et les os de tous ceux qui venaient de périr. Ce n'était pas l'avenir auquel j'avais souhaité, je n'avais pas demandé à ce que tous les demi-Dieux soient tués. Mais qui étais-je pour faire autant de mal ?_

_\- Je ne te félicite pas, Astrid. Regarde autour de toi, tout ceci est l'œuvre de Cronos._

_\- Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe, Rachel. C'est impossible, il ne pourrait détruire la Colonie._

_\- Tu as été séduite par ses paroles, tu succombes à ses pouvoirs sans résister. Tu dois te reprendre ou le monde ne sera que ténèbres._

_\- Je ne peux pas, murmurai-je. C'est déjà trop tard._

_Les yeux de Rachel s'agrandirent alors qu'elle se dissipait devant moi, disparaissant à ma vue. Je voulais l'appeler, lui crier de revenir mais les mots refusaient de franchir mes lèvres. Une silhouette familière prit sa place, me révélant Cronos qui souriait d'un air victorieux. Si tout cela était bien de ma faute et de la sienne, que pouvais-je donc faire pour réparer mes erreurs ? Et surtout, comment le Titan avait-il pu recevoir un nouveau corps ? Tandis qu'il avançait vers moi, je reculais, mettant une certaine distance entre nous._

_\- Ne me fuis pas, Astrid. Ce monde est à nous, les Dieux ont échoué, tu as réussi à les vaincre._

_Je ne répondis pas, essayant de trouver un sens à ses paroles. Pourquoi les souvenirs de toutes ces destructions ne me revenaient pas ? Je ne fis pas un pas de plus, attendant de voir les réactions de Cronos. Il me rejoignit en quelques enjambées, remettant en place une mèche de mes cheveux, dardant son regard dans le mien. J'eus la brusque envie de me perdre dans ses yeux pour rester à ses côtés mais ces pensées n'étaient pas les miennes, je ne pouvais pas l'aimer, mon cœur appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre. Pourtant, je ne parvenais pas à le repousser, tout mon corps m'obligeait à sourire, à tendre une main vers lui pour caresser son visage. Je dus faire un effort surhumain pour reprendre pied dans la réalité, fermant brusquement les yeux en faisant appel à toute ma volonté pour me détacher de ce cauchemar._

J'ouvris les paupières avec beaucoup de difficulté, détaillant l'endroit où je me trouvais. Cronos m'avait de nouveau laissé le droit de diriger mon corps mais ce dernier avait du mal à réagir. Mes muscles étaient courbaturés, sans doute à cause de toute la marche pour parvenir jusqu'ici. Nous nous trouvions dans une grotte mais où, je l'ignorais. Me levant, je retins une grimace de douleur avant de sortir jeter un coup d'œil au-dehors. Le soleil commençait à décroître, signe que la journée se finissait, ce qui me fit paniquer. Combien de temps avais-je donc sombré ? Plus Cronos prenait possession de mon corps et plus longtemps il y restait, ce qui ne m'arrangeait pas vraiment. Je retournai dans l'abri fourni par la grotte, la détaillant, posant mes paumes sur les parois pour voir si je ressentais quelque chose ou non. Un juron me parvint et je me tendis, aux aguets. Je _connaissais_ cette voix mais il était impossible que Cronos eût pu laisser quelqu'un nous suivre aussi facilement. Je posai la main sur le pommeau de l'épée, y trouvant là une certaine sécurité qui me rassurait. J'eus malgré moi un sourire lorsque je vis Elva surgir, aussitôt accompagnée par Percy, Annabeth et Nico.

\- Ah enfin, je commençais à croire qu'on ne te retrouverait pas ! s'exclama la fille d'Hermès en me serrant dans ses bras.

\- Comment avez-vous fait ?

\- Il y avait des signes sur ton chemin, me répondit Annabeth. Un peu comme une trace à suivre pour que nous puissions t'aider.

Inconsciemment, j'avais donc fait mon possible pour être retrouvée malgré la présence de Cronos. Je ne comprenais pas comment j'avais pu réussir un tel tour alors que j'étais complètement perdue dans un cauchemar trop réaliste à mon goût mais je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Mes amis étaient là pour moi, ce qui me réchauffait le cœur et me poussait à me confier à eux. Je n'eus aucune peur à leur parler de ce rêve, ne leur épargnant pas les détails de la Colonie en flammes et des paroles de Rachel. Nico fronça les sourcils, son regard exprimant clairement son inquiétude suite à ma révélation. En tant que fils du Dieu des Enfers, peut-être pourrait-il m'éclairer sur cette vision effroyable ? Quand je le lui demandai, il hocha la tête négativement, m'apprenant qu'il craignait simplement que ce fût là notre réel avenir. Songeant à ce que j'avais déjà vu les semaines précédentes, je retins un frisson, évitant de croiser leurs regards. Plus nous avancions dans cette quête étrange et plus j'avais l'horrible impression que le bonheur et la paix ne m'attendaient pas au bout du chemin. Cronos avait pu prendre possession de mon corps, mon frère jumeau avait disparu et je n'avais rien trouvé de mieux que de repousser mon demi-frère divin alors qu'il aurait sans doute été d'une très grande aide.

\- Savez-vous où nous sommes ?

\- A vrai dire, commença Percy, j'ai le sentiment que ce lieu n'a pas de position précise. Comme s'il était ici et ailleurs en même temps.

\- Excusez-moi pour ma question qui va paraître ridicule, répliqua Elva, mais comment est-ce possible ? Je veux dire que si on pouvait se trouver à deux endroits en même temps, ça se saurait, non ?

\- Pas forcément, rétorqua Nico sans le moindre enthousiasme. J'ai déjà entendu parler de ce genre de cas quand j'écoutais les esprits aux Enfers.

\- Donc il y a un risque que nous ne retrouvions pas le même paysage en sortant ? ajouta Annabeth avec anxiété.

Cronos écoutait leurs suppositions avec un amusement flagrant. Cette situation lui plaisait mais ce n'était pas mon cas, bien au contraire. J'en avais assez de découvrir toutes ces choses étranges dues aux Dieux et à la magie, je regrettais ma vie _normale_, sans le moindre pouvoir et sans le moindre ennui. Nous prîmes place sur le sol de la grotte, attendant si l'un de nous aurait une idée lumineuse ou non. Dans mon esprit, le Titan refaisait surface, se mêlant à mes pensées en tentant de donner son propre avis. Agacée par son insistance, je le repoussai du mieux que je pouvais en songeant à mes amis et à leur présence rassurante. Si Cronos croyait que j'allais de nouveau le laisser prendre possession de mes membres, il se trompait lourdement. J'étais restée inconsciente trop longtemps, je devais l'empêcher de devenir l'hôte véritable de mon corps. A vrai dire, j'avais peur de perdre mon âme, de la voir s'envoler vers les Enfers où elle errait pendant l'éternité. A cette simple idée, je sentis mon cœur se serrer et je pris une grande inspiration pour ne plus y penser, préférant me concentrer sur l'instant présent.

\- Si vous voulez partir, vous le pouvez.

Je me rendis compte que je venais de parler et je baissai les yeux brièvement avant de les relever vers mes compagnons, évaluant leurs expressions. Percy et Annabeth échangèrent un coup d'œil entendu, Nico m'observa de son air toujours aussi neutre alors qu'Elva croisait les bras en soupirant, me dévisageant comme si j'avais dit une chose totalement improbable.

\- On n'a pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien, d'accord ? me lança la fille d'Hermès. Je préfère nettement les lits de mon bungalow à un sol d'une grotte mais _tu_ as aussi besoin de confort. Nous avons commencé cette drôle d'aventure ensemble et nous la terminerons de la même manière, que tu le veuilles ou non. Ceci est ma première quête, je tiens à la mener à terme, peu importe ce que je dois faire pour ça !

\- Eh ben, elle est déterminée, lâcha Percy. Il faut que tu m'expliques comment tu fais pour rester aussi optimiste.

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? s'étonna Elva. Tu es Percy Jackson, tout le monde parle de toi à la Colonie et tu arrives encore à me demander comment je fais ? Sache seulement que je n'ai pas prévu de mourir tout de suite et de laisser Cronos dominer le monde, c'est tout.

\- Alors pour toi, c'est tout ? répliqua le fils de Poséidon. Si je perds autant ma confiance, c'est simplement parce que nous pensions avoir enfin vaincu Cronos lorsque Luke est mort mais son sacrifice n'a servi à rien. En retour, il a encore pris un réceptacle pour son âme, une fille concernée par une prophétie qui parle de la fin de la Colonie ou de l'Olympe. Alors oui, j'ai mes raisons de ne pas être aussi joyeux que toi.

\- Qui te dit que je suis joyeuse ? Crois-moi, ça ne me plaît pas plus qu'à toi de savoir que le monde peut sombrer d'un jour à l'autre si Astrid laisse Cronos prendre entièrement le dessus mais j'ai appris à relativiser les choses et je sens qu'elle pourra tous nous sauver.

\- C'est faux, intervins-je d'une voix douce. Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu dis, Elva, mais tu te trompes sur mon compte. Je ne résiste plus autant qu'avant, notre ennemi devient fort alors que je faiblis jour après jour. Je risque de vous faire du mal à un moment ou à un autre et c'est pour cette raison qu'il vaut mieux que vous partiez.

\- Cesse donc de t'éloigner du monde entier, Astrid.

Mon regard se perdit à l'entrée de la grotte, là où Apollon se tenait. Ses cheveux blonds étaient trempés par la pluie qui tombait au-dehors mais son expression était très sérieuse. Il semblait nimbé d'une lumière divine assez éblouissante qui nous obligea à plisser les paupières. Lorsque cette étrange clarté disparut, il vint s'asseoir à côté de moi, prenant ma main dans la sienne en la serrant fortement. Sa paume dégageait une chaleur agréable, aussi chaude qu'un feu de camp. Ses yeux bleus se plongèrent dans les miens et j'y lus une affection qui me submergea.

\- Tu peux vaincre Cronos, tu as un Dieu à tes côtés, me murmura-t-il.

Ainsi, il avait retrouvé son immortalité. J'en étais à la fois surprise et heureuse, j'avais voulu plus que tout qu'il fût enfin tel qu'il devait être, un véritable Dieu immortel. Annabeth se racla soudainement la gorge en déclarant qu'elle aimerait beaucoup explorer le reste de la grotte, lançant un coup d'œil à Percy, Nico et Elva. Ces derniers mirent un certain temps à comprendre ce qu'elle leur demandait mais ils réagirent quand même et l'accompagnèrent, ayant eu l'idée de prendre des lampes-torches en partant de la Colonie. J'étais donc seule avec mon demi-frère, ce qui me perturbait, surtout à cause la prise de conscience de mes sentiments pour lui.

\- Alors, tentai-je, comment as-tu retrouvé ta divinité ?

\- Je suis entré dans notre bungalow et j'ai prié Zeus. Les Moires me sont apparues, tissant le fil de ma vie et m'apprenant qu'elles pouvaient me rendre mon immortalité si je te permettais de vaincre Cronos et de sauver le monde.

\- Tu as accepté sans savoir si je le pourrais ou non ? fis-je remarquer.

\- Je te fais confiance, Astrid. Tu as beau prétendre le contraire, tu n'as jamais baissé les bras et je sais que tu es partie pour protéger la Colonie.

\- J'ai peur, Apollon. Je me sens si seule malgré votre présence à tous.

\- C'est ce que Cronos veut mais tu n'es pas seule, nous sommes là. Peu importe ce que notre père a pu te dire, peu importe s'il refuse que tu puisses venir sur l'Olympe, tu ne seras plus jamais seule.

\- J'aimerais pouvoir te croire, mais tu ignores ce que j'ai vu.

Tout comme je l'avais fait avec mes compagnons, je lui racontai mon cauchemar. Il sembla soucieux, comme si cet avenir était inscrit sur la ligne de mon destin. Sa main serra la mienne plus fortement, comme pour me montrer qu'il était là pour moi. Je me surpris à le détailler réellement depuis notre rencontre, observant son profil, essayant de graver dans ma mémoire les traits de son visage. Comme s'il percevait mon inspection silencieuse, il tourna la tête vers moi encore une fois.

\- Je sais où est Logan, m'apprit-il après une courte hésitation. Mais je ne suis pas certain que la nouvelle te plaira.

\- Je t'écoute, dis-je en craignant la suite.

\- Il a rallié un groupe de demi-Dieux renégats qui n'attendent que le retour de Cronos.

\- Comment mon frère peut-il faire ça ? Je croyais que notre famille était la chose la plus importante pour lui !

Je m'étais levée sous le coup de la surprise et de la colère, m'éloignant d'Apollon pour ne pas le blesser au cas où mes pouvoirs prendraient le dessus. Mon demi-frère se leva à son tour et se rapprocha malgré mon avertissement silencieux qui le poussait à rester loin de moi. Au lieu de suivre mon conseil, il vint me serrer dans ses bras et je fermai les yeux, savourant cette étreinte qui suffisait à me rassurer. Je l'enlaçai à mon tour, me perdant dans sa chaleur, essayant d'imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si je laissais libre cours à mes sentiments. Apollon dut sentir que je n'étais plus moi-même car il recula légèrement avant de me regarder tendrement. Lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, je crus partir dans un autre univers. Je m'accrochai à lui, refusant de briser cet instant magique. Je repris mon souffle, les joues rougies, un léger sourire aux lèvres. J'initiai le baiser suivant, cherchant à retrouver ce contact qui me faisait me sentir ailleurs, en sécurité. Apollon eut une expression amusée lorsqu'il me força à lâcher sa chemise que je serrais comme s'il pouvait disparaître d'un instant à l'autre.

\- Astrid, murmura mon demi-frère. Je …

Elva choisit ce moment pour faire irruption en grommelant contre Nico qui lui faisait peur avec ses réflexions sur les Enfers. Je dus me faire violence pour ne pas lui dire de repartir au fond de la grotte afin de que nous soyons seuls. J'aimais Apollon, j'en avais eu la preuve suite à ma discussion avec Thanatos et je venais aussi de l'admettre suite au baiser du Dieu du Soleil. Nos autres compagnons de route surgirent derrière elle et je me sentis gênée, même si je n'avais pas à l'être. Ils n'avaient sûrement pas assisté à ce qu'il y avait eu entre mon demi-frère et moi mais j'avais l'impression qu'ils étaient au courant de tout, ce qui me perturbait un peu. D'un geste de la main, Apollon fit briller une boule de lumière au centre de la partie principale de la grotte, nous prodiguant à la fois de la chaleur et de la lumière. Percy s'enthousiasmait de voir que cette énergie pouvait rester en suspension dans l'air aussi longtemps que le voulait le Dieu et Annabeth leva les yeux au ciel, marmonnant que son petit-ami s'extasiait sur n'importe quoi alors qu'ils avaient vu des choses bien plus étranges pendant leurs autres quêtes. Sans raison, je me mis à rire, me détendant en remarquant qu'il y avait une bonne ambiance entre nous. Et cette joie repoussait Cronos, ce qui me plaisait beaucoup.

\- Apollon ? fis-je d'une voix légèrement timide.

\- Oui ? me répondit-il avec une expression amusée.

\- J'aimerais savoir où est Logan. Tu as parlé de demi-Dieux renégats mais tu n'as rien dit sur leur lieu de réunion.

\- Ils ont décidé de baser leur quartier général là où se trouvait le Mont Othrys lorsque Cronos était encore là pour diriger le monde. Du moins, c'est là qu'il y a plus de la moitié des Sang-Mêlé mais le reste est éparpillé sur le globe.

\- De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Elva avec intérêt.

\- Mon jumeau a choisi de rallier l'ennemi, lui appris-je avec difficulté. Je veux le revoir pour le persuader de revenir dans notre compagnie. Je suis certaine qu'il a pris cette décision sur un coup de tête et je ne veux pas le perdre dans des combats.

Seul le silence accueillit mes paroles mais je devinais que mes compagnons réfléchissaient à ce que je venais de leur révéler. Cherchant du soutien, je me tournai vers Apollon qui hocha la tête pour m'encourager à continuer sur ma lancée.

\- Comme je l'ai déjà dit, vous n'êtes pas obligés de venir avec moi, je ne peux pas vous demander de risquer vos vies, encore moins pour Logan. Seule, je suis encore capable de me défendre, même si je dois compter sur Cronos pour cela.

\- Ai-je besoin de me répéter ou as-tu compris mes réflexions ? rétorqua Elva. _Nous venons avec toi_ ! Et puis bon, cinq demi-Dieux doués, un Dieu ultra-sexy et blagueur, c'est une bonne équipe, non ?

Je sentis mes joues s'empourprer face à sa description d'Apollon. Elle avait parfaitement raison mais je préférais ne pas m'attarder là-dessus parce que je savais que je risquais de faire une gaffe ou d'être très maladroite dans mes propos.

\- Je propose qu'on se repose un peu avant de partir à la recherche de Logan, commença Annabeth. Nous ferons trois groupes de garde, Percy et moi, Nico et Astrid puis Elva et Apollon.

\- Je préfère surveiller Astrid, intervint mon demi-frère. J'ai plus de pouvoirs que vous, je suis immortel et j'ai moins à craindre d'attaque de la part de Cronos ou de l'un de ses serviteurs.

\- Il a raison, approuva Nico sans savoir que cette perspective me réjouissait.

\- Annabeth et moi prenons le premier tour, annonça Percy. Profitez bien du peu de temps de repos qui vous est offert.

Tandis que la fille d'Athéna et son petit-ami sortaient pour veiller à ce que personne n'attaque, Elva tira plusieurs sacs de couchage de son sac à dos, les installant sur le sol de la grotte. Avec la chaleur de la boule lumineuse et des sacs de couchage, le sommeil n'allait sûrement pas tarder. Elva et Nico s'endormirent bien rapidement alors que je fixais la lumière produite par Apollon, m'interrogeant sur les raisons qui poussaient Logan à me fuir et à rallier l'ennemi. Je finis par m'endormir mais mon sommeil me parut bien court car je fus réveillée par Elva qui me secouait doucement. Percy et Annabeth avaient fait leur tour de garde ainsi qu'elle et Nico, ce qui m'obligeait à prendre le suivant avec Apollon. Mon demi-frère était déjà dehors, son regard s'attardait sur chaque détail du paysage qui nous entourait. Je m'approchai de lui, osant prendre sa main avec un sourire.

\- Que voulais-tu me dire avant l'intervention d'Elva ?

\- Rien de très important, Astrid. Du moins, rien qui ne soit urgent au vu de la situation dans laquelle nous sommes.

J'eus un sentiment de déception mais je ne lui montrai rien, observant le soleil qui se levait sur le monde. J'entrelaçai nos doigts en songeant à notre avenir, à ce que je pourrais découvrir au Mont Othrys, là où les Dieux et les demi-Dieux étaient prisonniers dans l'un de mes rêves. Risquions-nous de précipiter cette vision en nous y rendant ?


	11. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11**

Je refusais d'avancer et d'aller plus loin, les ténèbres du Mont Othrys me parvenaient avec force, éveillant l'esprit de Cronos. Nous étions près de son ancien repaire, là où il avait tenté de dominer le monde par le passé, là où Logan se trouvait sûrement. J'avais pris sur moi pour partir à sa recherche car je ne pouvais pas abandonner un membre de ma famille mais l'obscurité qui régnait à l'ancienne demeure du Titan me paralysait. Plus encore, je ne cessais de songer à tous ces rêves étranges sur cet endroit, plus encore celui où j'avais vu les Dieux emprisonnés avec mes compagnons de quête. Prenant une grande inspiration, je me tournai vers Percy, lui demandant s'il avait une idée pour la suite, s'il savait quel serait le meilleur moyen d'entrer. Le fils de Poséidon échangea un regard entendu avec Annabeth, un regard qui en disait long sur la communication silencieuse qui les liait. Je me sentis brièvement gênée d'assister à cet échange mais en voyant les expressions de Nico, Elva et Apollon, je sus que je n'étais pas seule à être mal à l'aise. La fille d'Athéna se détourna de Percy pour observer longuement le siège du pouvoir de Cronos.

\- Le plus simple serait de faire croire que l'un d'entre nous amène des prisonniers, murmura Annabeth. Mais un contre six, c'est assez improbable.

\- Surtout si Logan est là-bas, rétorquai-je. Mon frère saura nous dénoncer rapidement et nous n'aurons aucune chance.

\- Imaginons que Logan n'y soit pas, répliqua Elva. Nous pourrions faire croire à ces traîtres qu'Apollon a décidé de rejoindre les rangs de Cronos, tout comme Astrid.

Je tressaillis puis hochai la tête de manière affirmative. Ce que la fille d'Hermès proposait était une bonne idée, nous serions facilement crédible dans ce rôle puisque j'avais au fond de moi l'esprit du Titan. A nous deux, Apollon et moi, nous avions assez de puissance pour démontrer nos capacités à capturer quatre demi-Dieux.

\- Il nous faut maintenant savoir si Logan est là-bas ou non, déclara Percy. Et à moins d'y entrer, je ne vois vraiment pas comment on pourrait en être sûr.

\- Astrid nous aidera, remarqua Apollon. Logan est son jumeau, ils ont un lien qui ne disparaîtra jamais, même s'ils ne sont plus aussi fusionnels qu'avant.

Je croisai le regard de mon demi-frère, y lisant un sérieux qui me déboussola. Il savait sûrement de quoi il parlait, il était le jumeau d'Artémis. Mais Logan et moi étions des demi-Dieux, pas des Dieux, rien ne nous garantissait que ce lien existait. Apollon prit ma main dans la sienne, une énergie nouvelle circula entre nous, traversant mon corps, noyant mes veines de magie divine. Je discernais les présences de nos compagnons de quête de manière nouvelle, percevant leurs énergies. Avec l'aide du Dieu du Soleil, je projetai cette nouvelle perception en-dehors de notre groupe pour aller toucher le Mont Othrys. Il avait là-bas de nombreuses personnes, aussi bien des monstres que des demi-Dieux, mais aucune trace de mon jumeau. Cette absence confirmée me fit revenir à la réalité et je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux, tentant de m'habituer à une vision normale des choses. Mon air hébété dut se voir sur mon visage car Elva se mit à rire avant d'imiter mon expression, me tirant un sourire amusé. Percy et Annabeth ne semblèrent pas comprendre l'éclat de joie de la fille d'Hermès mais Nico eut l'ombre d'un sourire, comme s'il savait ce que je venais de vivre par l'intermédiaire d'Apollon.

\- Logan n'est pas là, nous pouvons y aller sans crainte, leur dis-je dans un souffle.

\- En avant alors ! s'exclama Elva avec une lueur déterminée dans ses yeux.

Je dévisageai brièvement mes compagnons de quête, remarquant soudain que Percy fixait ma main qui tenait toujours celle d'Apollon. Je ne me dégageai pas pour autant, puisant de la force dans ce contact. Le fils d'Hadès se racla la gorge pour attirer notre attention à tous.

\- Ne tardons plus, nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de nous faire débusquer par nos ennemis.

Après quelques modifications rapides comprenant la prise des armes de mes compagnons et les menottes magiques passées à leurs poignets, nous nous engageâmes au Mont Othrys. Des soldats demi-Dieux armés nous accueillirent en pointant leurs épées vers nous. Je retins un mouvement de recul alors qu'Apollon prenait la tête de notre troupe. Il discuta longuement avec les deux demi-Dieux, leur montrant d'un signe Percy et Annabeth puis désignant Elva et Nico d'une voix basse. Je croisai les bras pour cacher ma nervosité, laissant mes yeux errer vers l'entrée de l'ancien domaine de Cronos. Je faisais entièrement confiance à mon demi-frère et ce n'était pas uniquement à cause de mes sentiments. Il avait combattu contre les armées du Titan de nombreuses fois et sa haine contre Cronos le poussait à s'assurer que tout irait bien. Les deux soldats finirent par reporter leurs regards sur nous alors qu'Apollon me demandait de le rejoindre. Je me forçai à me détendre, avançant avec une assurance que je ne possédais pas. L'un des deux alliés de Cronos me détailla de la tête aux pieds avec une expression qui me donnait envie de lui faire goûter à la puissance de la foudre.

Je participai peu à la conversation, hochant la tête de temps en temps. Nous fûmes autorisés à pénétrer dans le Mont Othrys, ce qui aurait dû me réjouir. Cependant, j'eus à peine franchi la porte qu'une douleur vrilla ma tête, me rappelant que Cronos était encore là et qu'il était assez fort pour se manifester franchement. Je continuai à avancer en serrant les dents, refusant de céder à la pression qu'il exerçait dans mon esprit. La dernière fois que je l'avais laissé prendre les commandes, il s'était écoulé presque une journée entière et je ne souhaitais pas recommencer. Les soldats conduisirent Nico, Elva, Percy et Annabeth vers leurs prisons alors qu'un autre demi-Dieu venait vers nous. Je ne pus tenir une minute de plus, je m'écroulai dans le couloir, en proie à une souffrance croissante. Apollon s'agenouilla près de moi, m'obligeant à m'asseoir et à poser ma tête sur mes genoux. Il me murmura que j'avais besoin de lutter et sa magie m'imprégna, coulant de nouveau dans mes veines, m'offrant le même réconfort que de l'ambroisie ou du nectar. Je le remerciai doucement tandis qu'il s'adressait au demi-Dieu qui nous observait.

\- Astrid doit se reposer, elle a dépensé beaucoup d'énergie pour que vous puissiez avoir vos prisonniers.

\- Nous avons de quoi lui offrir du repos.

Mon demi-frère m'aida à me remettre debout alors que le demi-Dieu se présentait comme étant Agésilas. J'avais déjà entendu ce nom en cours de grec, il était l'un des descendants d'Héraclès, ce qui ne m'arrangeait pas. Si les enfants des grands héros se rangeaient aux côtés de Cronos, qu'allions-nous devenir ? Agésilas nous fit traverser plusieurs étages avant de s'arrêter devant une chambre aux proportions immenses, s'inclinant devant moi tandis que j'entrais. Je caressai les draps du bout des doigts avant de déclarer sur un ton hautain que je voulais qu'il nous laisse seuls, Apollon et moi. Agésilas obéit aussitôt et je me tournai vers mon demi-frère, guettant sa réaction. Il ne parlait pas, il attendait sûrement le premier pas de ma part.

\- J'aurais préféré retrouver Logan plutôt que de finir dans les griffes de l'ennemi.

\- Tu es bien plus en sécurité ici, Astrid. Tous ces demi-Dieux te prennent pour leur Reine, ils pensent que tu as délibérément accueilli Cronos dans ton esprit afin de destituer les Olympiens.

\- Ce qui est totalement faux, murmurai-je en m'asseyant. J'espère qu'ils ne sauront pas la vérité trop tôt, je n'ai pas prévu de mourir maintenant.

\- Cronos ne les laisserait pas te faire du mal, répliqua mon demi-frère avec amertume.

Il était encore debout et je voyais à la posture de ses épaules qu'il était tendu. Je voulus parler mais je savais que rien de ce que je dirais ne le rassurerait pour autant. J'avais bien perçu la pointe de jalousie dans sa voix, il enviait Cronos pour la protection qu'il m'offrait en se trouvant dans mon esprit.

\- Je préfèrerais être prisonnière de nos ennemis plutôt que d'être sous la coupe du Titan, fis-je avec douceur. J'ai peur pour nos compagnons, ils n'ont pas autant de protection que nous.

Apollon vint me rejoindre, prenant place à côté de moi sans pour autant se détendre. Ses yeux reflétaient sa propre inquiétude et son regard me transperça quand il m'observa sans ciller. Il y avait beaucoup de questions dans ses pupilles mais il ne m'en posa aucune, se contentant de me serrer contre lui. Je fermai les yeux puis les rouvris aussi rapidement, me rappelant que nous n'étions pas à la colonie mais bien dans le repaire de l'ennemi. Je m'apprêtais à dire quelque chose lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, révélant Logan entouré de deux demi-Dieux alliés de Cronos. Mon jumeau ne portait pas d'entraves et je compris bien vite qu'il avait dû apprendre la vérité aux autres. Apollon et moi nous levâmes d'un coup alors qu'Agésilas dégainait son épée, prêt à nous pourfendre de sa lame. Je me tins droite, les doigts posés sur le pommeau de ma propre arme, mais mon demi-frère divin ne me laissa pas le temps de réagir. Il m'attrapa par ma main libre, murmura quelques mots et une intense lumière nous enveloppa tous les deux. Lorsqu'elle se dissipa, la chambre du Mont Othrys avait disparu, nous nous trouvions dans l'un des endroits où nous nous étions arrêtés avant de rejoindre l'ancien repaire de Cronos. Il me fallut une longue minute pour comprendre que la magie divine d'Apollon nous avait sortis d'un mauvais pas. Une seconde supplémentaire me suffit pour voir qu'il n'y avait que nous deux. Me dégageant de l'étreinte de mon défi frère, je frappais son torse en pleurant, le maudissant d'être parti sans nos compagnons.

\- Nous n'avons pas le droit de les abandonner ! Ramène-nous là-bas, je t'en supplie.

Le Dieu bloqua mes poignets dans ses mains, m'obligeant à cesser de le frapper. Je retins un sanglot puis le fusillai du regard, incapable de lui pardonner cette manière lâche de s'enfuir.

\- Ils ont accepté de continuer cette quête malgré la présence de Cronos dans notre groupe, ils m'ont fait confiance du début à la fin. Nous avons traversé les Enfers ensemble, nous sommes allés à Delphes ensemble. Et maintenant, nous devrions les laisser aux mains de nos ennemis ?

\- Je ne te demande pas de comprendre mon geste, Astrid. Tu n'es encore qu'une jeune femme à peine sortie de l'adolescence, tu crois que l'amitié est la plus grande des forces mais tu en oublies le monde qui t'entoure.

\- Les Dieux ne se soucient pas de leurs enfants et tu oses prétendre que j'oublie cet univers ? Je _sais_ que les Olympiens attendent beaucoup de ma part, même si notre_ cher_ père refuse ma présence. Dis-moi que tu n'es pas comme eux, Apollon.

\- J'ai confiance en toi, n'en doute jamais. Mais la survie de nos compagnons importe moins que celle de chacun des habitants de cette planète. Tu dois apprendre que les sacrifices sont parfois inévitables.

\- Des sacrifices ? m'emportai-je. Comme s'ils n'en avaient pas fait assez !

Je me détachai de sa poigne, continuant de l'observer comme s'il était un parfait inconnu pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il avait permis à nos compagnons de route d'être aux mains de nos ennemis. Même s'ils n'avaient pas Cronos, ils étaient capables de se battre en son nom en torturant Percy, Annabeth, Elva et Nico, leur faisant payer notre fuite. Ils avaient eu un Dieu dans leur repaire et ils n'avaient pas su le retenir. J'aurais dû me réjouir de savoir qu'ils ne nous auraient pas, qu'Apollon et moi étions en sécurité ou du moins, tout autant que nous pouvions l'être avec Cronos dans mon esprit. Je m'éloignai d'Apollon, effleurant les murs du bout des doigts, me souvenant que cette maison abandonnée avait été bien pratique pendant notre route vers le Mont Othrys. Un bruit dans les pièces inférieures me tira de mes pensées et je pris mon épée en main, projetant en même temps ma conscience vers celle de Cronos, cherchant un certain réconfort dans sa présence. Apollon m'attrapa par le poignet pour m'empêcher de bouger mais je me dégageai brusquement, refusant son aide. Je m'engageai dans les escaliers, silencieusement, prêt à combattre. Lorsque je vis les vêtements argentés et des jeunes filles, je compris qu'il n'y avait pas là des ennemis mais plutôt des Chasseresses.

Je rangeai mon arme, saluant Thalia d'un signe de tête, cherchant Artémis du regard. La Déesse se trouvait à l'autre extrémité du salon, ses yeux fixés derrière moi sur son frère jumeau. Apollon vint aussitôt à ses côtés alors que je restais à l'écart, écoutant les discussions diverses. Voyant que je ne me mêlais pas au groupe, ma demi-sœur me rejoignit puis m'entraîna dans la cuisine où nous nous retrouvâmes seules. Elle ne prit pas la parole tout de suite, s'occupant de sortir de quoi se nourrir, vérifiant le contenu des placards. D'après ce que nous avions pu voir avec mes compagnons de quête, la maison n'était pas abandonnée depuis trop longtemps, il y avait assez de nourriture pour des mois. Thalia se débrouillait bien avec ce qui lui tombait sous la main et je l'observais faire, n'ayant rien à dire. Je pensais plutôt à mes nouveaux amis, prisonniers des sbires de Cronos à cause de moi et d'Apollon. Je reprochais à mon demi-frère d'avoir agi si vite sans songer un seul instant à nos compagnons de quête alors qu'il n'aurait pas survécu sans eux pendant la période où il n'avait plus rien de sa divinité. Percy et Annabeth ne se sépareraient sans doute jamais, Elva attendrait la venue d'un sauveur et Nico pourrait utiliser ses pouvoirs mais je savais intérieurement qu'il ne partirait pas sans les autres. Ils devaient me détester, enfermés là-bas, et ils avaient bien raison de le faire parce que j'étais encore en liberté, contrairement à eux.

\- Tu dois te sentir coupable, non ? me lança Thalia sans me regarder.

\- Coupable ? fis-je sans comprendre.

\- Nous savons pour Percy, Nico, Elva et Annabeth. Et tu te dis que sans toi, ils n'auraient jamais eu ce problème, tout irait bien. Mais tu n'es pas le centre du monde, Astrid. Si certaines choses se passent, c'est parce que le Destin en a décidé ainsi. Alors arrête de te considérer comme l'unique responsable et pardonne au Seigneur Apollon de t'avoir aidée.

C'était facile pour elle de me dire ça, ce n'était pas elle qui avait compris qu'elle laissait ses amis à la mort. Quant à pardonner à Apollon, il me faudrait plus de temps que cela. Je croisai les bras, remarquant que les gestes de Thalia étaient précis et rapides, comme si elle avait préparé des repas assez souvent. Elle dut sentir l'intensité de mon regard car elle se retourna vers moi, me dévisageant.

\- J'ai passé mon enfance à me débrouiller seule.

\- Est-ce que tu lis dans les pensées ? demandai-je avec réticence.

\- Lire dans les pensées ? Oh non, je ne suis pas une Déesse, je n'en ai pas le pouvoir. Il est juste facile de deviner la portée de tes questions à ton expression. Viens me donner un coup de main, nous sommes nombreux ici.

J'étais impressionnée par sa manière de commander mais je ne laissais rien paraître, venant à ses côtés pour faire cuire le contenu de certaines boîtes de conserve. Thalia me parla d'elle, de son enfance, des sentiments qu'elle portait à Luke, l'ancien corps dont Cronos avait pris possession, de sa transformation en pin par son père, son retour à la vie et sa décision de devenir Chasseresse. Elle m'apprit qu'elle avait choisi de ne pas continuer à vieillir pour que Percy fut le seul concerné par la prophétie des Trois Grands, sans penser un seul instant que le Seigneur Hadès avait pu avoir des enfants malgré la promesse de notre père et de nos oncles. J'avais entendu certaines choses à son sujet mais sa façon de raconter tout cela ajoutait de l'importance à ses souvenirs. Elle m'avoua qu'elle se sentait un peu égoïste d'avoir forcé Percy à endosser le rôle du héros de la prophétie alors qu'elle aurait pu l'aider. Mais elle en avait assez d'être un pion pour les Dieux et sa déception amoureuse due à Luke l'avait poussée à ne plus s'approcher des hommes et à devenir lieutenant d'Artémis. Ce qu'elle me dépeignait de sa vie de Chasseresse me paraissait bien plus plaisant qu'une vie de demi-Dieu ordinaire mais je me connaissais, j'étais incapable de suivre cette voie. Sans compter que j'avais besoin de ne plus avoir Cronos dans mon esprit pour ne pas devenir folle.

\- Dis-moi, Astrid, as-tu déjà été amoureuse ?

Je faillis répondre que non, que les sentiments que j'avais pu avoir par le passé ne représentaient rien de comparable à l'amour mais je me retins parce que je me souvenais des paroles de Thanatos. Je ressentais de l'amour, désormais, un amour réel mais interdit par la morale humaine, même si la morale divine ne s'y opposait pas. Mon hésitation parut être une réponse suffisante pour ma demi-sœur qui reprit le fil de la conversation comme si j'avais donné mon avis.

\- C'est le pire des sentiments, n'est-ce pas ? ironisa-t-elle. Tu crois pouvoir connaître le bonheur auprès de la personne que tu aimes mais tout finit toujours par se retourner contre toi et tu en souffres plus que jamais.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure façon de définir l'amour, répliquai-je en douceur. Percy et Annabeth tiennent l'un à l'autre, ils forment un couple merveilleux et sont heureux. Je suis certaine que l'on peut tous connaître ce genre d'amour mais il faut trouver la bonne personne.

L'expression méprisante de Thalia me fit comprendre que ce n'était pas un sujet à aborder avec elle, pas après ce que Luke lui avait fait. Nous finîmes de préparer ce qu'il fallait puis nous retournâmes dans le salon où le silence avait repris ses droits. Nous mangeâmes tous sans émettre le moindre mot, ce qui m'angoissa et me poussa à quitter la pièce pour remonter à l'étage. Je n'avais presque rien avalé mais mon estomac était serré parce que je m'inquiétais trop pour mes amis. Je trouvai une pièce où je m'installai, déposant mon épée dans un coin avec mon sac, m'enroulant dans une couverture avant de m'allonger sur le sol, attendant le sommeil qui ne vint pas. Je sursautai lorsque la porte s'ouvrit mais je ne bougeai pas, plissant les yeux pour distinguer la silhouette qui s'avançait vers moi. La porte se referma, plongeant la pièce dans la pénombre, mais mon visiteur n'eut aucun mal à me rejoindre et à s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je me mis à mon tour en position assise, préférant être à la même hauteur que la Déesse qui venait de prendre place contre l'un des murs. Ne pas la voir dans le noir me dérangeait un peu, j'avais l'impression d'être une proie en train d'attendre le chasseur.

\- Depuis notre dernière rencontre, tu as changé, Astrid. Pourtant, elle remonte à peu de temps.

\- Les demi-Dieux sont obligés de s'adapter rapidement, Dame Artémis. Ce monde est loin d'être synonyme de belle vie pour nous.

\- J'en ai conscience. Et ma remarque n'avait rien de négatif. Je suis juste un peu inquiète parce que mon frère jumeau s'attache à toi et les sentiments qu'il te porte le mèneront à sa perte.

Je déglutis difficilement, baissant les yeux, sentant mon cœur battre plus fort. Comment pouvait-elle croire que j'étais un danger pour Apollon ? Etait-ce à cause de Cronos ?

\- Je n'ai pas poussé votre frère à m'aimer et je n'ai jamais cherché à l'aimer en retour. Je ne suis pas une Déesse, il ne craint rien face à moi.

\- C'est ce dont tu te persuades mais Cronos est là, au fond de toi. Sa puissance croît de jour en jour, il n'aura bientôt plus besoin de toi et de ton corps, il s'opposera aux Olympiens et gagnera.

Il n'y avait aucune trace d'espoir dans la voix de ma demi-sœur. Cronos se réveillait dans mon esprit et il jubilait de savoir que les Dieux eux-mêmes perdaient foi en leur avenir. Pour ma part, je refusais de baisser les bras aussi vite alors que nous avions pu voir des miracles. Les Dieux amnésiques avaient retrouvé leur mémoire, Apollon était redevenu un véritable Dieu et nous avions su nous échapper du royaume d'Hadès sans mourir.

_\- Mais pas sans perdre ton cher frère, Astrid. Logan s'est allié avec mes soldats, ne l'oublie pas._

_\- Ce n'est qu'une erreur, il comprendra rapidement qu'il se trompe et que sa place est parmi nous._

_\- Quand il parviendra à se souvenir du vrai sens de la famille, tu auras rejoint mes rangs et tu seras mienne._

Ma conversation mentale avec Cronos se termina brusquement, lui tirant un cri plaintif. Artémis avait placé ses mains sur tempes pour apaiser mon esprit et me libérer temporairement de la présence du Titan. Je murmurai un remerciement, gênée d'avoir dû compter sur l'intervention d'une Déesse pour me sortir de ce mauvais pas. Ma demi-sœur retira ses mains puis je l'entendis se lever alors que la porte s'ouvrait. Le fin rayon de lumière qui pénétra dans la pièce me permit de distinguer le regard perçant et chargé d'avertissements d'Artémis alors qu'elle cédait la place à son jumeau. Apollon s'installa à côté de moi puis passa un bras autour de mes épaules pour m'attirer contre lui. Je songeais aux paroles de sa jumelle tandis que le silence nous entourait avec délicatesse. Je laissai le sommeil me gagner, sombrant enfin alors que mon demi-frère me murmurait qu'il resterait près de moi tout le temps où je dormirais.

* * *

_Logan courait devant moi en riant, me défiant de le rattraper. Je n'étais pas très douée en course, au lycée, mais j'étais bien plus rapide que lui, même s'il détestait l'admettre. Lui tirant la langue, je m'élançai derrière lui, profitant de la caresse légère du vent, souriant face à ce beau temps. Nous avions plusieurs heures devant nous, nous étions en vacances et nos parents ne rentreraient pas avant le lendemain. Je réussis à tendre assez la main pour attraper le poignet de mon jumeau, le déséquilibrant avant de le faire chuter. Il m'entraîna à terre avec lui et nous mîmes à rire comme des enfants. Il y avait bien longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas amusés comme ce jour et j'aimais ces instants de tranquillité avec mon frère. Lui seul me comprenait, il avait les mots pour me remonter le moral et me prouver que je ne faisais pas uniquement partie du décor. Nous finîmes par nous relever pour aller boire un coup tous les deux, nous servant deux grands verres de lait en continuant notre compétition. Logan faillit gagner mais j'avalai d'une traite les dernières gorgées, manquant de m'étouffer, provoquant l'hilarité de mon jumeau. Profitant de la maison vide, nous prîmes place dans le salon, mettant un film que nous connaissions en entier, ce qui était le meilleur moyen de discuter sans perdre le fil de l'histoire._

_\- Logan, crois-tu que nos parents sont fiers de nous ?_

_\- Bien sûr, Astrid, c'est juste qu'ils ne le montrent pas. Ils veulent le meilleur pour nous, c'est pour cette raison qu'ils paraissent sévères._

_\- Peut-être est-ce vrai pour toi mais je suis persuadée qu'ils pensent autre chose me concernant. Je ne suis pas aussi douée que toi et je sais que je les exaspère._

_\- Ce n'est qu'une impression. Et je suis là, ne t'en fais pas. Je serai toujours là pour toi, peu importe la situation._

* * *

Ce furent les rayons du soleil qui me réveillèrent et je m'étirai maladroitement, remarquant soudain que j'étais seule. Je me débarrassais de la couverture avant de descendre à l'étage du dessous, y découvrant Thalia et uniquement elle. Elle marmonna que j'avais pris tout mon temps et que les autres Chasseresses n'attendraient pas indéfiniment ma présence auprès d'elles. Je mangeai à peine, préoccupée par beaucoup de choses à la fois. Il nous fallait délivrer mes compagnons de quête, j'en avais l'absolue certitude. Et je savais aussi au fond de moi qu'il me faudrait affronter Logan, soit en me battant contre lui pour lui faire admettre sa défaite, soit en le raisonnant pour lui rappeler son rôle dans la prophétie. Ce n'était sûrement pas un hasard si l'un de mes souvenirs avait décidé de revenir en force pendant que je dormais, il y avait là forcément un signe quelconque. C'était étrange que ce fût celui-ci, ce jour où il m'avait promis d'être toujours là pour moi. Mais ces mots d'autrefois ne signifiaient plus rien à présent car il était parti, me tournant le dos, choisissant le camp de Cronos au lieu de se fier à sa propre famille. Retenant le chagrin qui menaçait de me submerger, je sortis de la cuisine pour récupérer mon sac et mon épée, retournant ensuite dans la même pièce que Thalia.

\- Je suis désolée d'être restée endormie, commençai-je.

\- J'ai dit ça sur un coup de tête, ce n'était pas contre toi, Astrid. Nous avons passé la nuit à réfléchir à la prophétie pour mieux la comprendre mais il y a encore des zones d'ombre.

\- Je doute qu'il y en ait tant que ça, remarquai-je.

\- Nous avons quelques hypothèses concernant l'aimée. Cronos a eu de vrais sentiments envers Rhéa, au début de leur relation mais il a fini par sombrer dans le pouvoir et l'ambition.

\- N'essaye pas de me faire avoir de la compassion pour lui, rétorquai-je sèchement. Je sais tout le mal qu'il a fait par le passé, je suis aussi son réceptacle et je peux te dire qu'il est convaincu que le monde entier lui appartiendra bientôt.

\- Sais-tu précisément pourquoi, Astrid ? me demanda Thalia en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

J'étais un peu troublée parce que ses yeux étaient les mêmes que les miens et ceux de mon jumeau. Ces iris d'un bleu électrique incomparable prouvaient notre lien familial mais je me sentais trop différente d'elle.

\- Cronos croit que mes pouvoirs doublés des siens feront de moi une personne assez forte pour que personne ne s'oppose à moi. Mais je ne suis sûrement pas liée à cette aimée prévue par la prophétie.

\- Pourtant, d'après ce qu'Apollon nous a dit, tu as eu des visions envoyées par Rachel. Des visions dans lesquelles Cronos te traitait comme sa reine. As-tu songé au fait qu'il pourrait aussi utiliser son corps pour ramener son ancienne femme ?

Je reculai instinctivement, essayant de trouver un sens à tout ce qu'elle me racontait. Je n'en revenais pas, je ne voulais pas comprendre ses mots parce qu'ils m'effrayaient. Je n'étais pas un jouet pour les Titans, je restais une fille de Zeus avec des émotions humaines, aussi mortelle que les autres. J'étais simplement à la recherche de Logan, je rêvais de sauver mes nouveaux amis et je luttais contre les sentiments que je portais à Apollon parce que j'avais peur pour mon avenir. En aucun cas, je ne souhaitais devenir un nouveau corps pour quelqu'un d'autre parce que je risquais de perdre beaucoup trop. Il n'était pas seulement question de mon corps mais aussi de mon âme et je refusais de disparaître à cause de Cronos et de ses ambitions.

\- Apollon ne laisserait pas Cronos faire ça, murmurai-je. Si jamais mon existence met en jeu l'équilibre de ce monde, il me tuera, il m'en a fait la promesse.

\- Il n'y parviendra pas, répliqua ma demi-sœur. Parce qu'on voit bien qu'il éprouve plus qu'un amour fraternel pour toi. Alors je doute qu'il soit prêt à te tuer.

\- Il le fera, fis-je avec conviction. Parce que c'est le monde entier qui risque d'en souffrir si Cronos gagne. Et il choisira sa peine plutôt que la mort de trop d'innocents.

Thalia ne répondit pas à ma remarque et préféra me faire signe de la suivre. Les Chasseresses étaient aux aguets, leurs arcs prêts à être utilisés en cas de problème. Apollon et Artémis se dévisageaient d'une telle manière que je compris qu'il y avait eu une dispute entre eux. Dans mon esprit, Cronos souriait mentalement, heureux de voir les Dieux se déchirer. Mais jusqu'où tout cela nous mènerait-il ?


	12. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12**

Nous étions à deux doigts de réussir lorsque l'impensable se produisit. Avec l'aide des Chasseresses et d'Artémis, Apollon et moi étions parvenus à retourner au Mont Othrys pour sauver nos compagnons de quête. Thalia avait foudroyé deux demi-Dieux pour nous libérer le passage et tout semblait être sur la bonne voie lorsque Logan surgit devant nous. Je n'avais pas songé un seul instant au fait que mon jumeau s'interposerait entre moi et mes amis, imaginant bêtement qu'il penserait à notre enfance et à tout ce que nous avions traversé jusque-là. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et lui fis face, offrant un moment de diversion aux deux Dieux et aux Chasseresses. Je détaillai longuement mon jumeau, cherchant ce qui avait changé en lui depuis notre séparation aux Enfers et la brève entrevue de la veille. Son regard était chargé de colère, de haine et d'un désespoir si fin que je ne l'avais pas aperçu tout de suite. Cela me redonna la détermination qu'il me manquait car si Logan pouvait encore éprouver une telle émotion, cela voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas complètement abandonné, qu'il y avait peut-être un moyen de lui faire entendre raison. Je m'apprêtais à lui parler lorsqu'il dégaina son épée, offrant à ma vue une lame étrangère, sûrement forgée par les sbires de Cronos. Comprenant qu'il était inutile de tenter de le raisonner tant qu'il serait persuadé que le mieux était un combat entre nous, je m'armai à mon tour.

Les enseignements du Titan étaient encore bien frais dans mon esprit, même si j'avais peur de combattre contre mon frère. Tuer des monstres s'avérait plus facile que d'affronter un membre de sa famille, encore plus lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une personne qui avait toujours été là pour moi, jusqu'à peu. Serrant les dents, j'attendis son attaque qui ne tarda pas, bloquant sa lame contre la mienne. La force du choc entre nos deux épées me déstabilisa un court instant mais je gardais pied dans la réalité, repoussant son arme en reculant légèrement. Je ne doutais pas du fait que mes ennemis avaient dû lui apprendre quelques techniques de combat et je craignais de ne pas être suffisamment à la hauteur pour le vaincre et l'obliger à discuter. Sentant ma faiblesse, Cronos puisa dans ses propres forces pour me soutenir, libérant une partie de son énergie qui décupla mes capacités. Je pus désarmer Logan rapidement, le surprenant par ma vitesse et le bloquant contre un mur, ma lame pressée contre sa gorge. Ma propre colère faisait écho aux battements de mon cœur mais je savais pertinemment qu'elle était alimentée par celle du Titan et que je ne devais pas laisser mes émotions prendre le dessus, au risque de tuer mon jumeau ou de perdre le droit de diriger mon propre corps. Je mis un peu de distance entre mon frère et moi, lui permettant de respirer. Je récupérai son épée, le laissant sans défense, sachant qu'il n'utiliserait pas ses pouvoirs de fils de Zeus contre moi alors que je pouvais riposter avec plus de violence.

\- Reviens avec nous, Logan, l'implorai-je.

Je n'avais pas prévu que je le supplierais ainsi, j'avais pensé à de nombreuses phrases mais pas à celle-ci. Dans mon esprit, Cronos ricana, prétendant que je n'étais qu'une sentimentale incapable de réfléchir correctement. D'une poussée mentale, je le fis taire, m'étonnant moi-même de cette soudaine autorité. Je guettais la réaction de mon frère, voyant de l'hésitation dans son regard.

\- Je ne peux pas, Astrid. Ce monde n'est pas fait pour moi, je ne suis qu'un rôle de second plan.

\- Chaque demi-Dieu a son importance, insistai-je. Sans toi, je ne vaux rien. Et cette prophétie n'aurait aucune raison d'être.

\- N'était-ce pas ce que tu souhaitais, au début ? rétorqua-t-il. Tu maudissais cette prophétie qui survenait alors que nous ne connaissions pas encore l'identité de notre père divin. Tu aurais voulu qu'elle concerne quelqu'un d'autre pour que nous soyons en sécurité. Mais désormais, tu ne vis plus que pour elle, tu t'imagines en _Élue de l'Olympe_.

Ses mots me transpercèrent parce qu'ils étaient porteurs d'une vérité que je refusais d'admettre depuis plusieurs jours. Lorsque nous avions entendu la prophétie de la bouche de Rachel, j'en avais voulu au Destin de nous précipiter dans une quête alors que nous venions seulement d'apprendre que nous n'étions pas entièrement humains. À ce jour, j'étais concentrée sur la prophétie, je pensais à tout ce qu'elle pourrait nous apporter, à la colonie que je pouvais sauver. Et à l'Olympe que j'avais le pouvoir de détruire. Contrairement à ce que songeaient sûrement mes compagnons de quête, je n'avais plus pour but d'aider les Dieux, même si j'étais censée être l'_Élue de l'Olympe._ La prophétie indiquait que l'Olympe devait tomber pour que la colonie reste et c'était là le plus important à mes yeux. Puisque mon propre père refusait ma présence, j'allais détruire son paradis céleste pierre par pierre pour prouver aux Dieux que leurs enfants n'étaient pas que des êtres à l'existence brève et inutile. Pourtant, il me semblait inconcevable de l'avouer à Logan car j'avais conscience que mes réflexions étaient du même type que celles de ceux que je combattais. Et j'avais beau tenter de me persuader du contraire, je savais que ce n'était pas Cronos qui me poussait à penser à tout cela. J'en avais juste assez de tous ces Dieux qui oubliaient leurs descendants parce qu'ils profitaient sagement de leur immortalité.

\- Sans doute est-ce vrai mais je n'ai pas trahi mes proches pour autant, finis-je par déclarer. Tu m'as promis d'être toujours à mes côtés, lorsque nous étions enfants. Mais aujourd'hui, tout nous sépare parce que tu as décidé que tu ne valais rien. Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce qu'a dit Chiron lorsqu'il nous a révélé que nous étions des demi-Dieux ?

\- Parles-tu de cet instant où il prétendait que nous étions puissants ? Il a fait une erreur ce jour-là parce que mes pouvoirs sont loin d'être aussi forts que les tiens, Astrid.

\- Tu as cette impression parce que tu t'en persuades. Si tu acceptais ton énergie, si tu parvenais à te convaincre que tu possèdes toi-aussi l'héritage de notre père, tu pourrais être plus fort.

Cronos recommença à s'agiter dans mon esprit, me murmurant de me taire. Pour lui, une telle révélation pouvait me mener à ma perte. Si Logan prenait conscience de cette magie qui coulait dans ses veines, il serait capable de me blesser. Et étrangement, je le souhaitais de tout mon être, pour faire enfin céder ces différences qui s'étaient installées entre nous et qui avaient brisé notre si belle entente fraternelle.

\- J'aimerais te croire, sincèrement, mais il est trop tard. J'ai trouvé un véritable refuge ici et j'ai juré de m'opposer à tous les adversaires de Cronos. En commençant par notre demi-frère, pour toutes ses belles paroles envers toi, pour tous ses mensonges concernant le fait que nous pourrions te sauver. Parce que tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Personne ne pourra te venir en aide car tu es condamnée, comme Luke l'a été avant toi.

Je refusais de l'écouter, j'avais confiance dans une possibilité de survie, même si elle était très faible. Je voulus protester mais je compris que mon jumeau m'avait bien eue car des demi-Dieux arrivaient de chaque côté du couloir, tous armés. J'aurais pu invoquer le pouvoir de la foudre et demander du soutien à Cronos mais je n'avais pas envie de devenir dépendante du Titan. Je lâchai mes armes, laissant mes ennemis attacher mes poignets avec des menottes magiques qui drainaient l'énergie, les suivant docilement alors qu'ils me menaient dans leurs geôles. J'entendis l'exclamation étouffée de Percy tandis que je passais devant leur cellule, évitant de les regarder alors que mon jumeau lui-même m'enfermait. J'observais mon frère s'éloigner avec ses nouveaux alliés, m'installant ensuite sur le sol, les jambes croisés, le regard perdu dans le vide. Annabeth murmura plusieurs fois mon prénom mais je ne relevai pas la tête, m'interrogeant sur les réelles motivations de Logan, m'inquiétant aussi sur le fait que ni Apollon, ni Artémis, ni les Chasseresses n'étaient là pour nous sortir de cette froide prison. Nous avions échoué parce que je n'avais pas osé penser à mon frère et à sa trahison, à son allégeance pour l'autre camp. Je perdais peu à peu le lien qui me rattachait à mon ancienne vie et je n'avais aucun moyen de l'empêcher de disparaître. J'aurais aimé redevenir cette fille invisible aux yeux des autres, celle qui restait dans l'ombre de son jumeau.

\- Astrid, tu as intérêt à nous répondre !

Le ton cinglant d'Elva me fit réagir. La fille d'Hermès était extrêmement sérieuse et je devinais à son regard qu'elle n'hésiterait pas un seul instant à me bombarder de questions pour me faire craquer. Percy et Annabeth m'observaient avec beaucoup d'inquiétude alors que l'expression de Nico était indéchiffrable. Je me levai péniblement, maudissant les menottes qui bloquaient mes mains, puis je m'avançai vers les barreaux de ma cellule, les serrant entre mes doigts.

\- Que veux-tu savoir ? soupirai-je.

\- La vérité sur ce qu'il s'est passé depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici.

Je leur racontai la trahison de Logan, la manière dont Apollon nous avait fait disparaître, le plan d'Artémis et des Chasseresses puis mon propre emprisonnement. Le fils d'Hadès ne parut pas très surpris par mes paroles alors que les trois autres échangeaient des coups d'œil rapides. J'ignorais quoi penser de leur mutisme, si c'était normal ou non de n'avoir aucune réelle réaction de leur part. L'une des paroles de Thalia me revint en mémoire et je leur murmurai alors la théorie selon laquelle Cronos cherchait peut-être à faire revivre Rhéa.

\- C'est une plaisanterie, j'espère ! s'inquiéta Elva.

\- J'aurais bien aimé, soupirai-je, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

\- Ainsi, tu serais le réceptacle de sa femme, réfléchit Annabeth. Mais que deviendrait Cronos ? Est-ce que ça signifie qu'il trouvera un moyen de redevenir lui-même ?

\- Je ne sais pas, déplorai-je. Je ne suis pas dans la tête de Cronos.

C'était plutôt lui qui s'était réfugié dans la mienne, même s'il se faisait discret depuis que j'avais été enfermée dans cette cellule.

\- Le plus important est de vous faire sortir d'ici, intervint le timbre désormais familier de ma demi-sœur.

Thalia était accompagnée de deux Chasseresses. L'une d'entre elles, Heliana, tenait un trousseau de clefs et elle n'eut aucun mal à ouvrir nos geôles. Le peu de résistance dans ces sombres prisons du Mont Othrys me troubla car j'avais la désagréable impression que nous étions en train de passer à côté d'un détail majeur. Alors qu'Heliana s'apprêtait à m'enlever les menottes magiques, je reculai mes poignets, la surprenant. Devant le regard suspicieux de Thalia, je leur expliquai que Cronos ne s'était pas manifesté dans mon esprit et que je supposais que l'énergie étrange du métal drainait sûrement les pouvoirs du Titan.

\- C'est intéressant de savoir ça, déclara Heliana, mais l'aide de Cronos sera sans doute indispensable.

Cette constatation me fit serrer les dents mais je la laissai me libérer de mes entraves, secouant mes poignets. Presque aussitôt, le Titan reprit place dans mes pensées, grognant qu'il avait cru être retourné au Tartare. Je me retins de lui faire remarquer que ce serait notre ultime but, déjà parce qu'il lisait mon esprit donc il le savait et ensuite parce que je n'avais pas envie de me perdre dans une discussion mentale avec lui alors que nous avions bien plus important à faire.

\- Comment comptez-vous nous faire sortir ? demanda Nico.

\- Il nous suffit de retourner à la porte d'entrée, répondit Thalia. Elle n'est pas gardée en ce moment, Apollon et Artémis ont fait leur possible pour détourner l'attention des alliés de Cronos.

\- Que vont-ils devenir ? fis-je soudain en m'immobilisant.

\- Ils nous ont dit de ne pas nous préoccuper de leur sort, répliqua ma demi-sœur. Et c'est ce que nous allons faire.

Sa voix était de plus en plus tendue et son regard clamait clairement qu'il ne fallait rien dire de plus. Je soupirai avant de les suivre, esquissant un léger sourire face au haussement de sourcils de Nico. Comme Thalia l'avait bien dit, il n'y avait personne pour garder les portes, ce qui m'intriguait concernant l'utilité de Cronos. Nous eûmes à peine franchi la porte du Mont Othrys que la vérité s'imposa à moi de manière brutale sous la forme d'une flèche qui vint se ficher dans le sol, à mes pieds. Je levai la tête vers l'origine de l'attaque, plissant les yeux en essayant de distinguer notre agresseur. Ma demi-sœur me tira en arrière au moment où d'autres flèches fusèrent vers nous, se plantant elles-aussi dans le sol alors que nous reculions. Heliana, Thalia et la troisième Chasseresses, Pheli, se placèrent devant nous, dégainant leurs arcs. Je pris une profonde inspiration, cherchant la présence familière du Titan dans mon esprit, effleurant sa conscience de la mienne. Malgré ma réticence à le faire, je le suppliai de nous aider et je sentis sa satisfaction tandis qu'il prenait plus de place dans ma tête.

_\- Tu vois, Astrid, nos existences sont bien liées, tu ne peux plus rien faire sans moi désormais._

_\- Vous vous trompez, je suis capable de me débrouiller sans vous mais si vous tenez tant à ce que je reste un corps à la disposition de votre âme, faites en sorte que tout aille bien._

_\- Tu crois que me donner des ordres résoudra tout ? Ai-je besoin de te rappeler que je peux te détruire de l'intérieur ?_

_\- Vous ne le ferez pas. Parce que vous risqueriez de tout perdre, de devoir retrouver un autre corps, ce qui sera long et fastidieux._

J'étais satisfaite de ce que je venais de lui dire, souriant mentalement face à sa colère. J'avais prévu qu'il réagirait de manière violente, raison pour laquelle j'avais voulu le pousser à bout. Plus sa haine serait présente et plus il puiserait dans ses pouvoirs, nous garantissant une survie immédiate. Un dôme brillant d'or et d'argent se forma autour de nous, faisant ricocher les flèches des demi-Dieux. Les Chasseresses me regardèrent toutes les trois, fixant mes paumes d'où sortait un fin rayon de lumière qui me rattachait à la protection magique créée par Cronos. La puissance du Titan était agréable, je me perdais dedans, m'abreuvant de la magie qui coulait. Je la façonnai à ma façon, l'utilisant pour blesser nos ennemis, ivre de cette sensation. La voix de Percy me ramena dans la réalité quand j'entendis son ton pressant et la légère panique qui commençait à pointer en lui. Annabeth se tenait aux côtés du fils de Poséidon, méfiante et effrayée, ce qui me poussa à réfréner mes pouvoirs afin de redevenir aussi normale que possible. Nico arborait une expression encore plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumée et je devinai à son regard que j'avais franchi une limite. Même Elva n'était pas aussi joyeuse que d'habitude, elle avait mis de la distance entre nous, pensant sûrement que je ne verrais rien.

Thalia reprit le commandement en s'apercevant que nous ne bougions pas. Elle forma trois groupes : Heliana, Percy et Annabeth d'un côté, Pheli, Elva et Nico de l'autre puis nous deux. J'ignorais ce qu'elle comptait faire mais je n'omis aucune objection, comme mes compagnons de quête. Ma demi-sœur évoqua une possibilité de se retrouver tous à la colonie mais Percy n'était pas d'accord avec elle. Selon lui, il était trop dangereux de s'y rendre ensemble, à cause de nos énergies puissantes et facilement détectables par des montres. Annabeth remarqua qu'avec les groupes, nous serions moins repérables et qu'il fallait mettre Chiron au courant de ce que nous avions vécu. Nico intervint en prétextant qu'un passage à l'Olympe serait sans doute bien mieux, pour nous tous, mais Elva rétorqua alors que je n'y étais pas admise et qu'il nous faudrait trouver autre chose. Heliana se permit de se joindre à la conversation en expliquant que rien ne nous empêchait de prendre la colonie comme destination, d'autant plus que c'était là l'endroit où nous serions le mieux en sécurité, mais que nous devrions plutôt envisager d'y arriver avec un écart de plusieurs jours. Pheli hocha la tête de manière affirmative, elle pointait le fait que si la colonie n'était plus sûre, nous n'aurions aucune protection nulle part et que la solution d'Heliana restait la meilleure.

\- Dans ce cas, plus rien ne nous retient ici, confirma Thalia. Nous allons camper ensemble cette nuit et le premier groupe partira au lever du soleil.

\- Et pour Artémis et Apollon ? demandai-je. Nous n'avons aucune nouvelle d'eux.

\- Ce qui ne nous empêchera pas de continuer, répliqua ma demi-sœur. Si les Dieux tombent, nous ne pourrons compter que sur nous.

Je voulus insister mais je savais que c'était inutile. Elle avait pris sa décision, elle suivait son plan et tant pis si les deux Dieux ne revenaient pas avec nous. J'eus un pincement au cœur mais je ne pouvais pas attendre seule alors que ma sécurité ne reposait que sur Cronos. Nous réussîmes à quitter l'enceinte du Mont Othrys sans être interrompus. J'avais dû faire de nombreux dégâts dans les rangs des ennemis mais je préférais ne pas m'appesantir là-dessus, ayant un peu de mal à accepter le fait que le pouvoir du Titan me séduisait de plus en plus. Trouver un coin où nous arrêter se révéla plus dur que ce que j'avais cru. Thalia et ses Chasseresses mettaient une distance respectable entre nous et les sbires de Cronos mais nos autres compagnons n'étaient pas du même avis sur la destination. Pour Percy, il fallait un endroit non loin d'un cours d'eau, pour garantir l'utilisation de ses pouvoirs si nous étions attaqués. Annabeth prétendait que l'on se débrouillait très bien sans avoir besoin de lui alors qu'Elva était d'accord avec le fils du Dieu de la Mer. Pour sa part, Nico était certain qu'un peu d'ombre serait avantageux pour tout le monde car nous passerions inaperçus. Je le soupçonnais de vouloir un coin où sa magie infernale serait puissante pour mieux me surveiller. Avait-il perdu confiance en moi ? Je n'étais pas sûre d'avoir obtenus un minimum de confiance venant de lui.

Je finis par intervenir, commençant à en avoir assez de tous les entendre se disputer pour quelque chose d'aussi futile qu'un endroit où se reposer. Nous avions trouvé un coin de forêt, une jolie clairière à l'ombre de hauts arbres, loin du Mont Othrys, de mon jumeau et de nos ennemis. Penser soudain à Logan me fit l'effet d'une bombe à retardement et je songeai à sa trahison. Étais-je aussi coupable que lui en acceptant la magie de Cronos ? Pouvais-je vraiment lui faire la morale ? Intérieurement, je regrettais de ne pas avoir su le convaincre de nous rejoindre, comme il aurait dû le faire. Mes supplications s'étaient révélées inutiles, mon frère avait fait son choix depuis trop longtemps, s'empêchant lui-même de réfléchir à ce qui pourrait être le mieux pour lui. J'étais déçue mais, en même temps, je le comprenais. Les Dieux nous prenaient pour des marionnettes, jouant de nos pouvoirs pour combattre _leurs_ ennemis de toujours, pour nous faire prendre des risques à _leur_ place, pour tuer et être tué alors qu'ils vivaient tranquillement à l'Olympe, sans savoir ce que devenaient leurs enfants, leurs si précieux demi-Dieux, ceux dont ils ne souciaient que lorsqu'ils parvenaient à accomplir des faits importants. Je n'étais pas d'accord pour aider les Olympiens, j'avais juste envie de sauver les autres demi-Dieux de la colonie.

\- Que sont devenues les autres Chasseresses ? demanda Percy lorsque nous eûmes pris place autour d'un feu de camp.

\- Je leur ai ordonné de rentrer à la colonie, répondit Thalia. Nous étions trop nombreuses, j'avais l'impression que les soldats de Cronos nous retrouveraient vite si nous continuions ensemble.

\- C'était pourtant le plan de départ, objectai-je. Lorsque nous avons décidé de tout cela avec Artémis et Apollon, il n'était pas question de garder uniquement trois Chasseresses.

\- Il faut parfois changer les plans, rétorqua ma demi-sœur. Apprendre à s'adapter même si ça ne plaît pas aux Dieux. Dame Artémis a fait de moi sa lieutenante, je suis chargée de protéger mes sœurs d'arme contre l'ennemi et nous aurions risqué de toutes mourir.

\- Nous avons confiance en Thalia, ajouta Heliana. Elle sait ce qui est bon ou non pour chacune d'entre nous et personne n'aurait pensé à contester ses ordres.

Les Chasseresses suivaient donc aveuglément ma demi-sœur, ce qui était intéressant à voir. Cronos était silencieux dans mon esprit, écoutant attentivement tout renseignement susceptible de l'aider dans sa quête d'éternel pouvoir. Je n'avais aucun moyen de filtrer mes pensées, il savait tout ce que j'apprenais, ce qui n'était pas évident pour monter un plan d'attaque contre lui. Puisque nous devions passer la soirée ensemble, Elva interrogea les Chasseresses sur leur passé et sur ce qui les avait poussé à faire partie de la suite d'Artémis. Thalia eut un sourire amer, jetant un coup d'œil à ses deux amies en leur donnant l'autorisation de parler. C'était à elles d'accepter ou non de nous révéler leurs vies. Heliana fut la première à se confier, commençant d'une voix hésitante. Elle était fille d'Arès mais ne trouvait pas sa place à la colonie, avec ses demi-frères et demi-sœurs qui cherchaient la bagarre assez souvent. Personne ne voulait d'elle dans les quêtes, elle n'avait pas d'amis parce qu'elle éprouvait beaucoup de difficultés à se lier aux autres, ayant peur d'être uniquement considérée comme une fille du Dieu de la Guerre, alors qu'elle était tellement plus. Puis une fois, alors qu'elle avait fait la rencontre d'un monstre sur le chemin du lycée, elle avait aperçu les Chasseresses en train de se battre. Personne ne faisait attention à elles grâce à la Brume mais Heliana les vit et leur vint en aide, prenant conscience de ses dons pour la première fois. Artémis lui avait parlé de la Chasse et de ses suivantes, elle avait peu réfléchi avant de prêter serment.

\- Je n'ai jamais regretté ma décision, je suis heureuse avec les autres. Nous formons une famille, à notre manière, et c'est suffisant.

\- Tu avais quel âge ? s'intéressa Elva.

\- Dix-sept ans. L'âge que j'ai encore actuellement, pour l'éternité. C'était il y a vingt ans.

\- Avant l'arrivée de Thalia, remarqua Percy.

\- Oui, sourit Heliana. Avant l'idée du Seigneur Apollon de nous emmener en bus solaire à la colonie.

Annabeth, les trois Chasseresses et Percy se mirent à rire à ce souvenir alors que le visage de Nico s'assombrissait encore. Le fils de Poséidon nous raconta ce qu'il y avait eu et je compris que cela correspondait, à peu de temps près, à l'époque de la mort de Bianca, la sœur de Nico. Ce qui aurait pu être un moment amusant passé avec un Dieu et une équipe de filles s'était révélé plus cauchemardesque pour lui.

\- Apollon a réellement laissé les commandes à Thalia ? s'étonna Elva. Il voulait absolument créer un accident …

\- Tout le monde peut avoir le vertige, se vexa ma demi-sœur. Et puis ce n'était pas si mal si on enlève l'altitude.

\- Tu as quand même failli brûler la colonie, la taquina Heliana. Nous n'étions pas certaines de ressortir vivantes de ce maudit bus.

La fille d'Arès laissa ensuite la parole à Pheli qui eut une moue gênée. Avant de rencontrer Artémis, elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds à la colonie, pour une raison assez spéciale. Pheli n'était pas la fille d'un Dieu ou d'une Déesse, elle n'avait pas de sang divin dans les veines et n'était, à la base, qu'une humaine douée au tir à l'arc. Tout comme Heliana, sa rencontre avec la Déesse de la Chasse avait été fortuite. Elle s'était perdue lors d'une balade avec sa classe et elle avait fini par tomber sur une scène qui était très étrange pour elle. Des filles vêtues d'argent se battaient contre une chose qui ressemblait à un gros chien. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle avait vu à cause de la Brume. Au lieu de fuir, elle avait assisté au combat, se rendant compte de son erreur au moment où la créature s'était jetée sur elle. Là encore, elle n'avait pas eu le réflexe de s'échapper, ce qui avait fortement plu à la Déesse. Artémis lui avait longuement parlé de la Chasse, des Dieux et de ce qu'elle pourrait faire si elle la rejoignait. Pheli avait mis plusieurs jours avant d'accepter, intégrant les Chasseresses avec l'impression de prendre une décision pour la première fois de sa vie. Grâce à cela, elle avait pu être libérée du voile magique qu'était la Brume, voyant enfin à travers, comme les demi-Dieux. Quelque chose dans son récit me gênait beaucoup mais je n'arrivais pas à trouver quoi. Ce fut Nico qui réagit, fronçant les sourcils, hésitant sur les mots à employer face à ce qui le dérangeait dans les paroles de Pheli.

\- Tu as abandonné ta famille ? s'enquit-il.

\- Je vivais dans un pensionnat, grimaça Pheli. La Chasse restait plus attrayante que de continuer à être sans vraie famille.

Je me demandai un instant si toutes les Chasseresses avaient un passé aussi compliqué, surtout quand on voyait celui de Thalia. Je ne pris pas part au reste de la discussion, écoutant simplement. Heliana et Pheli parlaient avec aisance, même avec Nico et Percy. De ce que je savais, depuis qu'il y avait eu plus d'échanges entre la colonie et les Chasseresses, les relations entre les suivantes d'Artémis et les demi-Dieux masculins commençaient à être moins tendues. Toutes les Chasseresses n'acceptaient pas encore de devoir faire équipe avec des garçons mais au moins, elles ne cherchaient plus à les tuer à la moindre parole. Au bout d'un moment qui me parut durer une éternité, Thalia déclara qu'il était temps de dormir un peu avant le lendemain. Je fus surprise de constater que les Chasseresses avaient encore leurs sacs avec des tentes et de quoi se coucher. Percy et Nico eurent le droit à une tente pour eux seuls, tandis que je me retrouvais avec Annabeth et Elva, comme aux premiers jours de notre quête. Plusieurs choses avaient changé depuis, nous avions traversé les Enfers, rencontré Thanatos lui-même et j'avais découvert que j'étais amoureuse de mon demi-frère. Pourtant, j'avais un pressentiment, comme si le pire n'était pas encore passé.

\- Vous dormez ? souffla Elva.

\- Non, répondit Annabeth.

\- Pourquoi ? l'interrogeai-je.

\- Je pensais à cette histoire de Chasseresse. C'est drôle mais j'ai l'impression que c'est un bon avenir, au final. Elles ne vieillissent pas, ont une grande famille et s'entendent bien.

\- Ça ne les protège pas pour autant de la mort, remarqua la fille d'Athéna. Bianca était Chasseresse quand elle a sacrifié sa vie.

\- Thalia semble quand même heureuse, fis-je. Bien plus que lorsqu'elle était avec Luke, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit. Je suis d'accord avec Elva sur le fait que c'est sans doute un bel avenir.

\- Envisageriez-vous de devenir Chasseresses ? s'enquit Heliana en entrant dans la tente.

Elle avait en main des couvertures supplémentaires, ce qui justifiait son passage. Je pris celle qu'elle me tendait en la remerciant, sans répondre à sa question. Ce fut Elva qui reprit de nouveau la parole, d'une manière assez mélancolique.

\- Si j'étais Chasseresse, je n'aurais plus à faire mes preuves. Je n'ai jamais eu de quête, jusqu'à celle-ci. Si Astrid et Logan n'avaient pas accepté ma présence, je serais encore à la colonie en train d'attendre.

\- Alors pour toi, rejoindre la Chasse est une bonne alternative ? demanda Heliana. Sais-tu ce que tu sacrifies ? Tu n'auras jamais le droit d'aimer un homme et d'avoir des enfants.

\- J'en ai conscience et ça ne me dérange pas. Au moins, il n'y a pas de risque de voir ses enfants être coursés par des monstres parce qu'ils descendent des Dieux.

Je percevais un peu de reproches dans sa voix mais j'ignorais si c'était envers les Dieux au complet ou envers son propre père. Sans doute que notre visite à l'Olympe avait été sa première rencontre avec Hermès et qu'elle aurait voulu avoir un peu plus de temps avec lui.

\- J'ai juste un simple conseil, finit par dire Heliana. Ne prends pas cette décision trop vite. Nous n'avons aucun regret mais on ne sait jamais, tu pourrais t'en vouloir d'avoir accepté sur un coup de tête.

Son regard s'arrêta sur moi puis elle nous souhaita une bonne nuit avant de nous laisser seules. Avait-elle deviné que la possibilité de devenir Chasseresse avait effleuré brièvement mon esprit ? J'étais sûre que c'était passager parce que je ne me sentais pas capable de supporter la Chasse éternellement. J'avais passé trop de temps seule pour m'intégrer à un aussi grand groupe. Étrangement, Cronos ne donna pas son avis et il me permit de m'endormir tranquillement sans s'inviter dans mes rêves, ce qui m'aida à rattraper un peu de sommeil. J'en avais cruellement besoin, d'autant plus que nous n'étions pas encore sûrs de vaincre le Titan et ses armées.


	13. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13**

En peu de temps, la colonie avait changé, prenant l'apparence de l'un de mes cauchemars. Les bungalows ne flamboyaient plus, on ne pouvait plus discerner la représentation des dieux ou des déesses. Tout n'était que noirceur, du sol au plafond, jusque dans les feux qui brûlaient dans les braseros des bungalows. Nous étions arrivés trop tard, le mal venait déjà d'être fait et le Camp se parait des couleurs des alliés de Cronos. Je ne comprenais pas comment tout avait fait pour sombrer aussi vite dans les ténèbres alors que rien n'allait de travers quelques jours auparavant. J'avais peur pour mes amis, ceux qui étaient venus avant nous pour diviser notre groupe et moins attirer l'attention, pour prévenir Chiron du malheur qui ne tarderait pas à s'abattre sur la Terre entière. Mais nous avions pris trop de temps, la colonie n'appartenait plus aux demi-Dieux fidèles aux divinités de l'Olympe. J'ignorais où étaient Percy, Annabeth, Elva, Nico, Pheli et Heliana, d'autant plus que nous n'avions pas eu de leurs nouvelles depuis leur départ. Thalia avait essayé de les contacter à la manière des Sang-Mêlé mais aucun d'eux n'avait répondu et j'avais l'impression de savoir pourquoi. Tout ceci ressemblait tellement mon rêve que je m'attendais à voir surgir le Titan alors qu'il était encore dans mon esprit, comme le prouvait si bien ce sentiment de victoire qui me traversait et qui ne provenait pas de moi-même.

J'avançai vers le premier bungalow, celui qui devait accueillir les enfants de Zeus. Même l'intérieur avait changé, la statue de mon père n'était plus là et le ciel qui était autrefois représenté au plafond avait laissé place à un noir abyssal effrayant. Je n'avais pas besoin d'aller dans les autres bungalows pour deviner qu'ils étaient tous identiques, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter ma frayeur. Thalia n'était pas entrée, elle patientait sur le seuil du bungalow, tendue, son arc prêt à être employé à n'importe quel moment. L'une et l'autre, nous avions passé du temps ici et, même si aucune de nous deux n'adorait cet endroit qui nous rappelait notre père divin, nous étions attristées par ce qui était en train de se produire. Il n'y avait personne pour l'instant, ce qui m'étonnait quand même. Si la colonie avait fini par tomber entre les mains des ennemis, pourquoi aucun demi-Dieu n'était là pour nous capturer et nous livrer à leur chef ? Après tout, je portais peut-être l'âme de Cronos au fond de moi mais ce n'était pas le cas de Thalia qui restait leur ennemie, d'autant plus qu'elle faisait partie des suivantes d'Artémis. Je sortis prendre l'air, essayant de ne pas croiser le regard de ma demi-sœur pour ne pas y lire un désespoir aussi grand que celui que je ressentais actuellement.

J'avais le sentiment que les choses s'étaient précipitées depuis que nous avions visité le sanctuaire d'Apollon. Il avait retrouvé ses souvenirs et ses pouvoirs, nous avions eu un court séjour aux Enfers en compagnie d'Hadès et de Thanatos, nous avions combattu des monstres et j'avais tenté maladroitement de faire entendre raison à mon frère jumeau. Rien ne s'était déroulé comme il le fallait, Logan ayant refusé de m'écouter, Apollon et Artémis ayant disparu et, cerise sur le gâteau, la colonie étant tombée sous la coupe de nos adversaires. Je ne croyais plus dans le Destin, même si j'étais la fille d'un Dieu grec. Si ce fameux Destin existait, pourquoi s'acharnait-il sur nous en nous condamnant à des existences de terreur où nous étions obligés de défendre nos vies pour ne pas finir en cadavres ? La prophétie énoncée par Rachel ne voulait plus rien dire pour moi parce que nous avions bravé les feux de la Mort mais ce plus pur des trésors qui était l'amour n'était qu'une farce en plus. Aimer mon demi-frère ne représentait pas un avenir plein de promesses et en ce sens, les prédictions de l'Oracle n'étaient plus que des mots. Quant à la colonie qui pourrait être sauvée si l'aimée survivait, ça restait quelque chose d'inexplicable parce que nous n'avions que des suppositions sur l'aimée et nous n'étions pas certains de leur véracité.

\- Ce silence n'est pas normal, lâcha Thalia sur un ton où perçait un léger tremblement. J'ai comme l'impression qu'on nous observe.

\- Peut-être qu'il y a encore des demi-Dieux ici, tentai-je. Des alliés qui n'attendent que nous.

\- J'en doute, rétorqua ma demi-sœur.

Avec son pessimisme, c'était difficile de se dire que nous avions encore une chance mais je ne répliquai rien, marchant plutôt vers la Grande Maison. Son toit n'était plus bleu, lui-aussi avait pris une teinte noire, comme tout ce qui se trouvait maintenant à la colonie. Je craignais d'y découvrir nos amis torturés ou tués, d'y voir des ennemis en arme prêts à se battre contre nous ou à délivrer le Titan de sa prison corporelle qu'était mon propre corps. Thalia m'accompagnait, sûre dans ses mouvements, même si son expression montrait clairement qu'elle aurait aimé être ailleurs en ce moment. Je poussai la porte de la Grande Maison, remarquant qu'ici-aussi, tout était vide. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'occupation et je montai aux étages supérieurs pendant que ma demi-sœur inspectait le sous-sol. Nous nous retrouvâmes ensuite au grenier et Thalia m'apprit que l'Oracle qui avait précédé Rachel vivait ici sous la forme d'une momie. Je détaillai chaque trophée ramené par les Sang-Mêlé au fil de leur quête, retenant l'envie de les prendre en main, craignant de donner un coup de main à Cronos sans le vouloir. Nous finîmes par retourner à l'extérieur, guettant les abords du Camp. J'étais persuadée que nous n'étions pas seules, c'était impossible puisque cet endroit représentait beaucoup pour nos alliés comme pour nos ennemis. Pour les uns, il était synonyme d'espoir et de sûreté tandis que pour les autres, c'était un symbole à posséder afin de faire ployer l'Olympe.

\- Dis-moi, Astrid, tu n'aurais pas une idée sur ce qu'il s'est passé ? me demanda Thalia.

\- Ce n'est pas moi l'Oracle, je n'ai pas des visions, répondis-je en essayant de ne pas me montrer agressive.

\- Tu as pourtant déjà eu des rêves sur l'avenir, argumenta-t-elle. Et ne me dis pas le contraire, tes amis nous ont parlé de tes visions.

J'étais surprise de savoir que mes compagnons de quête avaient dévoilé certaines choses à mon sujet sans même m'en parler mais je gardai le silence car ce n'était pas le moment de me disputer avec Thalia. Nous avions un lien du sang, certes par Zeus que je détestais, mais nous diviser serait un avantage pour l'ennemi, ce que je ne souhaitais pas. En soupirant, je lançai de nouveau un regard vers la Grande Maison, me figeant en voyant sortir Logan, suivi par des Sang-Mêlé que nous n'avions pas vus lors de notre inspection. Ma demi-sœur se retourna à son tour et se mit en position de combat alors que je portais la main à mon épée, priant pour ne pas avoir à combattre à nouveau mon frère jumeau. Ce dernier eut un rictus méprisant en m'observant et j'entendis Cronos rire dans mon esprit. Le Titan appréciait de constater que mon frère et moi étions réellement dans des camps opposés car il comptait sur tout cela pour le mener à la victoire. Je l'obligeai à se taire, puisant dans mes propres forces pour le museler mentalement même si j'avais conscience du peu de temps que durerait cette intervention contre lui. Je n'avais pas besoin du Titan dans ma tête alors que nous étions en très mauvaise posture. Faisant signe à Thalia de ne pas bouger, je fis un pas en direction de mon jumeau, plongeant mon regard dans le sien.

\- Rejoins-nous Logan, tu as encore le temps de revenir du bon côté.

\- Où crois-tu que je sois ? Pour toi, Cronos est le mal incarné mais réfléchis un peu, Astrid. Pour nous qui combattons les Olympiens, ce sont eux les ennemis, les adversaires à abattre.

\- Ne vois-tu pas que tu fais erreur ? Ils te manipulent pour utiliser ta haine contre moi.

\- Je ne te déteste pas, Astrid, et tu devrais le savoir. J'ai toujours veillé sur toi et je comptais le faire lors de notre quête mais tu t'es éloignée de moi. J'ai vu tes regards envers Apollon, je ne suis pas aveugle. Tu le considères comme un sauveur et tu en oublies ta famille. Les Dieux ont fait la même chose, je te pensais différente d'eux mais ce n'est pas le cas.

Je reçus ses paroles comme un coup de poignard, comprenant alors pourquoi il m'avait paru si distant lorsqu'il nous accompagnait encore. Ce n'était pas seulement de la jalousie face à mes pouvoirs ou à ceux de notre demi-frère, il avait vu que j'étais attirée par Apollon et que je ne comptais plus que sur lui alors que mon jumeau était à mes côtés. Logan n'avait pas tort et ça me faisait mal parce que je n'avais rien fait de plus que creuser un immense fossé entre nous en reportant la faute sur lui.

\- Ne l'écoute pas, Astrid, il veut te déstabiliser. Tes amis ont besoin de toi, ils ont sûrement été enlevés, tu ne peux pas tout arrêter maintenant.

Thalia était intervenue pour me remettre sur le droit chemin et je la remerciai d'un hochement de tête. Logan avait toujours su utiliser les bons mots pour me convaincre de lui faire confiance mais cette époque était révolue, je ne pouvais plus compter sur lui, plus maintenant. Je pris une grande inspiration et puisai dans mon énergie, ressentant la magie de la foudre, levant mes paumes vers le ciel pour ordonner à l'orage de s'abattre sur nos adversaires. À ma plus grande surprise, Logan réagit, bloquant mon attaque avec un bouclier d'énergie noire qui n'avait rien à envier aux pouvoirs développés que j'avais grâce à Cronos. Comment avait-il fait pour avoir de telles capacités ? Je l'ignorais et le Titan aussi, je le sentais aux interrogations qui se bousculaient en lui, ce que je percevais à travers notre lien. Thalia ne baissa pas les bras, elle contre-attaqua en invoquant elle-aussi les pouvoirs de notre père et, à nous deux, nous provoquâmes un orage encore plus violent. La foudre vint embraser soudainement le toit de la Grande Maison, ce qui me terrifia car je n'avais pas prévu de causer des dommages à la colonie. J'attrapai ma demi-sœur par le bras, lui montrant les flammes qui étaient en train de ravager la Grande Maison. Thalia eut un mouvement de recul et pesta avant d'utiliser de nouveau ses pouvoirs. Je vis le ciel gronder avant la tombée de la pluie. Je suivis son exemple, soupirant de soulagement lorsque l'eau fut suffisante pour tout éteindre.

Pendant ce temps, Logan et ses serviteurs avaient quitté la protection de la Grande Maison, s'avançant vers nous avec leurs armes à la main. J'avais peur de leur faire trop de mal en m'attaquant à eux mais ils semblaient bien déterminés à nous vaincre. Je savais qu'ils ne me tueraient pas, j'avais en moi l'âme de leur maître et ce serait pour eux une vraie défaite que de le détruire. Par contre, je n'étais pas persuadée qu'ils aient eu pour ordre de laisser la vie sauver à Thalia. Lorsque mon jumeau et ses acolytes se mirent enfin à combattre en unissant leurs pouvoirs, je créai une barrière entre eux et nous, essayant de comprendre comme de simples demi-Dieux pouvaient avoir autant de forces, presque aussi grandes que la mienne alors que mes capacités venaient surtout de Cronos. Ce dernier suivait mon raisonnement et il m'apprit qu'il existait un artéfact puissant capable de démultiplier la magie, la rendant aussi efficace que celle des Dieux. Nos ennemis connaissaient l'existence de cet objet et nous étions en mauvaise position pour les affronter. Même si j'avais conscience du fait que le Titan me ferait payer cette aide un jour ou l'autre, je lui demandai un coup de main, lui rappelant encore une fois que sans moi, il devrait chercher une nouvelle enveloppe corporelle pour abriter son âme avant son retour à la vie.

Je dus sans doute être convaincante car il intervint. Mais au lieu de se manifester à travers moi comme je l'avais cru, il apparut devant tout le monde. Il n'était pas fait d'une substance réelle et palpable, il ressemblait plutôt à une silhouette trouble mais cela suffit pour faire réagir nos adversaires qui s'inclinèrent. Même Logan courba le dos devant la manifestation de puissance de Cronos et je retins l'envie d'en faire autant. Mon corps tremblait de la tête aux pieds, j'avais perdu le contact avec le Titan, comme si je revenais enfin à moi après de longs mois passés ailleurs. Cette sensation était assez enivrante mais je n'avais sûrement pas beaucoup de temps pour en profiter. Sans même se soucier de la façon dont il s'exposait, Cronos parla à ses alliés, leur intimant de ne faire de mal à personne, pas même à mes amis. L'un des acolytes de mon frère s'avança et se présenta comme étant Adrien, un fils d'Athéna ayant décidé de renier ses origines pour s'allier aux vrais soldats, à ceux qui méritaient sa sagesse. Il n'avait rien à voir avec Annabeth, son regard gris orage était plus sombre et débordait de cruauté. J'avais perçu un frisson de la part des autres quand il avait bougé et son être tout entier me prouvait qu'il effrayait tout le monde.

\- Puisque vous pouvez nous apparaître, Maître, ces deux filles ne nous servent à rien.

\- Idiot, crois-tu que je sois en possession de tous mes pouvoirs ? Je n'ai pas encore d'enveloppe charnelle propre à moi-même et j'ai besoin d'Astrid.

J'eus presque envie de le remercier pour cette phrase qui garantissait ma survie. L'aide de Cronos m'était indispensable pour le moment mais si elle pouvait m'empêcher de finir torturée de la pire des manières puis tuée, je n'allais pas la refuser. Je n'étais pas certaine que ça protégeait Thalia et je gardai prête mon énergie, détaillant les alliés de mon frère. Parmi eux, je reconnus le fameux Agésilas que nous avions déjà vu au Mont Othrys, le descendant d'Hercule qui était un peu trop fidèle au Titan. J'ignorais l'identité des autres, sans doute des demi-Dieux qui reprochaient à leur parent divin de ne pas se manifester dans leurs vies. J'avais vu mon père quelques minutes, le temps de le haïr parce qu'il me bannissait tout simplement de l'Olympe comme si je n'avais pas ma place parmi les Sang-Mêlé. J'aurais encore préféré ne jamais le voir car avais développé une certaine antipathie à l'égard de la plupart des Dieux alors qu'ils n'avaient rien tenté contre moi puisque seul Zeus s'était manifesté. D'un autre côté, personne n'avait pris ma défense face au Roi des Dieux et je leur en faisais le reproche. Je ne pouvais compter que sur Apollon et, quand elle ne me menaçait pas, sur Artémis. Mais les autres respectaient sans doute les directives de mon père et je n'avais aucun soutien.

\- Que faisons-nous de la Chasseresse ? demanda Agésilas en dardant sur Thalia un regard haineux.

\- Emmenez-la pour le moment, elle sera un moyen de faire pression sur Artémis. Nous ferons tomber les Dieux un à un de cette manière.

Je voulus protester et bouger mais mon corps était figé. Cronos se tourna vers moi avec un sourire effrayant puis sa silhouette s'estompa. Aussitôt, son esprit fut de nouveau en lien avec le mien et la liberté ressentie plus tôt disparut complètement de mes pensées. Les hommes de main du Titan se chargèrent de Thalia, désarmant ma demi-sœur trop rapidement à mon goût avant de l'emporter vers la Grande Maison. Étrangement, cette dernière ne portait plus les traces de la foudre, elle avait déjà retrouvé son apparence même si le toit était encore aussi noir que les bungalows. Lorsque la Chasseresse ne fut plus dans mon champ de vision, Cronos me rendit les commandes de mon corps et je manquai de m'écrouler face à ce surplus d'énergie. Logan fit un pas vers moi pour me soutenir mais je lui lançai un regard noir pour bien lui faire comprendre que je n'avais pas besoin de son aide. C'était en partie à cause de mon jumeau que nous avions eu tous ces problèmes et je refusais de lui faire plaisir en m'associant à lui. La tête haute, j'entrai dans la Grande Maison, retenant un frisson d'angoisse face au nombre de demi-Dieux renégats présents dans la pièce principale. Thalia et moi n'avions rien vu en arrivant et cet afflux soudain me terrifiait car il me rappelait l'une de mes visions où des Sang-Mêlé du côté du Titan s'entraînaient dans la colonie parce qu'elle était devenue l'une des bases de l'ennemi.

Cronos ricana dans ma tête, il aimait cette peur en moi qui grandissait imperceptiblement. Il avait partagé mes visions, il n'ignorait rien sur ce qui m'angoissait le plus. Logan me fit travers la Grande Maison jusqu'à l'infirmerie où Will Solace attendait, le teint pâle. Il se leva d'un bond à mon arrivée et se jeta littéralement sur moi, me serrant contre lui alors que mon jumeau pestait. Mon frère pointa son épée sur la gorge du fils d'Apollon en lui rappelant qu'il n'était là que pour soigner les sbires de Cronos. Logan m'obligea à m'asseoir, demandant à Will de s'occuper de moi en me fournissant ce qu'il fallait pour faire remonter mes forces au maximum. Il nous laissa tous les deux, me tirant un soupir de soulagement alors que le fils d'Apollon me tendait du nectar et de l'ambroisie. Je sentis l'effet bénéfique assez rapidement et je réussis à repousser le Titan au plus profond de mes pensées, même si je le savais toujours là, à l'écoute. Au moins, il y avait peu de risques de le voir reprendre le dessus maintenant, ce qui me garantissait un peu de répit. Je remerciai Will d'un sourire, remarquant ses cernes et la tristesse qui brillait dans ses yeux. J'étais presque certaine qu'il était le seul allié encore présent à la colonie et qu'il regrettait sans doute de ne pas être avec les autres pour les épauler.

\- Que s'est-il passé ici ? osai-je.

\- Les armées de Cronos sont arrivées alors que nous n'étions pas prêts. Ils ont fait fuir tout le monde mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de partir, ton frère m'a fait prisonnier en comptant sur mes dons de guérison.

\- Je suis désolée, Will. Si nous étions venus plus tôt, cette situation n'aurait pas eu lieu.

\- Les autres étaient là mais ils n'ont pas réussi à faire changer les choses. Il ne manquait plus que toi et Thalia mais ils ont pris le dessus. Et je n'ai pas eu le courage de partir.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, ta présence pourrait nous être utile. Si nous parvenons à monter un bon plan, nous sortirons d'ici et nous trouverons un moyen de sauver la colonie.

Mes propres paroles me rappelaient la prophétie de Rachel mais cela impliquait la fin de l'Olympe. J'étais prête à prendre ce risque, nous devions absolument protéger les demi-Dieux qui n'étaient pas du côté de Cronos. Je ne tenais pas à voir Will sombrer parce qu'il n'avait pas agi de la même manière que les autres. Rester alors qu'il pouvait mourir d'un moment à l'autre était d'ailleurs une belle preuve de courage mais il ne m'écouterait sans doute pas alors que j'essayais de le défendre.

\- Sais-tu ce que devient mon père ? me demanda Will.

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondis-je. Déjà, tu peux être sûr qu'il n'est pas aux mains de l'ennemi. Logan et ses alliés n'ont capturé aucun Dieu pour le moment, ils veulent tendre un piège à Artémis mais elle saura se défendre.

\- Sauf s'il s'agit de l'une de ses Chasseresses, répliqua sombrement le fils d'Apollon. Ce sont un peu comme des filles pour elle.

\- Alors j'espère que tout se passera bien, Thalia est leur appât.

Si seulement il y avait un moyen d'inverser le temps, de tout recommencer pour éviter tous les ennuis, je serais prête à payer le prix fort. Mais il était trop tard pour tout, l'ennemi était apparemment plus puissant que nous et avait une longueur d'avance. En plus de ça, mes compagnons de quête étaient encore une fois loin de moi, comme si notre aventure se terminait peu à peu vers une victoire de Cronos. Je me sentais responsable de tout ce qu'il se passait, je n'avais pas pris assez au sérieux la situation, repoussant le Titan sans pour autant lutter complètement contre lui. Je n'avais jamais eu de vraie famille, mes parents avaient toujours préféré Logan et me rejetaient souvent. Lorsque j'avais su que tout cela était faux, que notre père était un Dieu, plus particulièrement Zeus, j'avais senti un regain d'espoir mais la prophétie était là. Je n'avais aucun avenir sur l'Olympe, mon père me reniait lui-aussi parce que je portais en moi l'âme de Cronos et que je précipiterais sans doute la fin des Dieux Olympiens. Logan n'était plus à mes côtés pour me soutenir, notre famille s'était divisée pour de bon et mes alliés étaient tous en fuite parce que nos adversaires prenaient le dessus. Autant s'avouer vaincus, nous gagnerions beaucoup de temps et nous n'aurions plus aucune perte à déplorer.

Will me conseilla de me reposer, m'assurant qu'il veillerait sur moi puisque c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour le moment. Je voulus protester mais j'étais fatiguée, je n'avais pas repris beaucoup de forces malgré nos arrêts répétés pour arriver à la colonie. Je choisis le lit le plus loin de l'entrée de l'infirmerie, m'allongeant dessus en fermant les yeux fortement. Je savais que ce serait dur de sombrer dans le sommeil, d'autant plus que je ne cessais de penser à mes amis, à tous les membres du Camp et à Chiron. J'avais peur pour mes compagnons de quête et les deux Chasseresses, pour ma demi-sœur qui était prisonnière de nos ennemis, pour Artémis et Apollon qui ne donnaient plus aucun signe de vie. Contrairement à tout ce petit monde, j'étais encore en sécurité, j'avais en moi l'esprit de Cronos, ce qui me garantissait une survie jusqu'à son départ de mon corps. Même s'il avait pu se projeter face à tout le monde, il n'était pas assez puissant pour le moment, il avait besoin de moi. Mais dès qu'il aurait enfin assez d'énergie, il se débarrasserait sans doute de tous les témoins, moi la première. Ou alors l'hypothèse des Chasseresses était vraie et il tenterait de faire revenir Rhéa à travers mon corps, pour être réuni avec la Titanide qu'il avait aimée. Soupirant, je me retournai, craignant de tomber de nouveau dans des rêves. Et j'avais bien raison d'être aussi effrayée car mon esprit se retrouva emporté dans le monde de Morphée.

* * *

_L'endroit où je me trouvais ne ressemblait à rien de ce que j'avais vu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ce n'était pas l'Olympe, ni la colonie et encore moins le Mont Othrys, tout était trop resplendissant pour appartenir à l'ennemi. J'étais surprise, je me sentais bien même si je n'étais pas du tout dans mon monde. J'avais presque l'impression d'être dans un autre univers tant tout cela m'émerveillait. Ce n'était pas une ville, il n'y avait aucune maison, juste un grand temple au loin, dressé dans toute sa splendeur. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel, brillant avec intensité en répandant sa chaleur. Tout cela me changeait de l'obscurité de la colonie, des Enfers et de tous ces lieux que nous avions visités. Avançant, je me dirigeai vers le temple, percevant enfin les détails des sculptures sur la façade. Il y avait des animaux de toutes les espèces ainsi qu'une jeune femme avec un diadème en forme de croissant de lune. Son apparence m'était familière, même si je l'avais vue bien plus jeune depuis notre rencontre. Je n'étais pas certaine de ma faible hypothèse mais elle était la plus probable. Je rentrai enfin, découvrant un intérieur bien sobre avec des braséros éteints qui donnaient au temple un aspect froid, ce qui contrastait énormément avec l'extérieur et la luminosité que je venais de quitter._

_\- Astrid !_

_J'entendis du soulagement dans cette voix familière et je me retournai vers Apollon. Il avait perdu cet éclat récupéré avec son immortalité et je m'en inquiétai aussitôt. Comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées, il esquissa un léger sourire en me rejoignant, m'affirmant qu'il allait bien._

_\- Je suis désolé d'être obligé de venir ainsi dans tes rêves pour te parler mais c'est la seule façon de communiquer avec toi en évitant Cronos._

_\- Où sommes-nous ?_

_\- Un temple dédié à Artémis. Mon pouvoir est moins puissant ici mais au moins, je peux te voir. Je ressens une certaine tension en toi, quelque chose s'est mal passé ?_

_Je me mis à lui raconter tout ce que je savais, lui parlant des Chasseresses, de notre arrivée à la colonie, des ténèbres qui recouvraient le Camp, de la capture de Thalia, de Cronos qui reprenait des forces heure après heure, de Will qui était prisonnier de nos ennemis et de la défaite qui nous attendait. Mon demi-frère resta songeur un long moment puis il fit les cent pas, réfléchissant à tout ce que je lui avais révélé. Son expression n'était pas assez explicite pour me permettre de percevoir ce qu'il pensait mais j'avais une petite idée. Il allait sans doute me dire qu'il ne fallait pas baisser les bras, que le Titan avait été vaincu à deux reprises et que nous pourrions à nouveau recommencer._

_\- Les Dieux doivent quitter l'Olympe, déclara Apollon. Il est temps pour eux de reprendre à nouveau les armes pour combattre et nous débarrasser une bonne fois pour toutes de Cronos. Et je ne parle pas seulement de son enveloppe charnelle, il faut tuer son âme _définitivement.

_\- Je croyais que c'était impossible, répliquai-je en fronçant les sourcils. Si ça l'était, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir détruit la première fois ?_

_Le Dieu des Arts passa une main dans ses cheveux en marmonnant qu'il détestait devoir avouer la faiblesse des Dieux. On aurait dit un jeune adulte honteux des actes de ses parents, ce qui n'avait rien de bien divin venant de sa part._

_\- Zeus a préféré emprisonner son âme plutôt que de le tuer._

_\- Cronos a mangé ses frères et sœurs, rétorquai-je avec scepticisme. À sa place, j'aurais réagi depuis longtemps._

_\- Je vais essayer de le convaincre de rattraper ses erreurs mais je doute qu'il m'écoute. Notre père a compris que je n'ai pas prévu de te laisser tomber et il n'apprécie pas ce lien entre nous._

_\- Il n'a peut-être pas forcément tort. Nous avons le même père, Apollon. Tu es mon demi-frère et je ne crois pas que ce soit très moral._

_Il m'interrompit en levant une main avant de s'approcher. J'étais perturbée par sa proximité, mon cœur battait la chamade et le souvenir de notre baiser me revenait en mémoire. Tout se troubla autour de nous, brisant cet instant de calme, me rappelant que nous étions dans un rêve. Apollon m'attrapa par l'un de mes poignets, m'intimant de lui faire confiance, me promettant d'être là pour moi. La nuit s'abattit sur nous et je me réveillai en sursaut._

* * *

Will était à côté de moi, perplexe, alors que je reprenais pied dans la réalité. J'avais encore en tête la voix d'Apollon ainsi que l'ensemble de ses paroles. Son fils m'observait dans le silence, comme s'il avait peur de briser ma concentration. Je lui résumai rapidement mon rêve, mettant de côté la fin de notre conversation parce que c'était assez personnel et qu'elle concernait mes sentiments envers son père. Will me demanda si je savais autre chose mais je répondis par la négative, n'ayant rien appris de plus hormis le fait que mon demi-frère était prêt à rassembler les Olympiens pour un combat. Nous ne continuâmes pas notre discussion, Logan venant d'entrer dans l'infirmerie. Mon jumeau toisa le fils d'Apollon puis m'emmena de force à l'extérieur où il y avait une certaine activité, un peu comme lorsque la colonie grouillait de monde grâce aux demi-Dieux. Là, il n'y avait que des alliés de Cronos, ce qui n'était pas très rassurant. Agésilas se battait dans un coin, sans retenir ses coups contre les mannequins de paille. Adrien menait deux groupes dans un combat simulé, leur criant des ordres ou des conseils. J'avais devant moi des ennemis en préparation de guerre, ils étaient sûrement mieux formés que nous. Le Titan se réveilla dans ma tête, satisfait de constater que ses armées étaient là, dans l'ancien Camp de ses adversaires.

_\- Regarde, Astrid. J'ai des fidèles bien préparés à combattre, ils acceptent tous de se sacrifier pour que mon règne prenne vie._

_\- Vous ne gagnerez pas !_

Je refusai d'admettre notre défaite, même si j'avais les preuves devant moi. Pour me montrer sa supériorité, Cronos se matérialisa de nouveau en dehors de mon corps, attirant sur lui l'attention de tous ses fidèles combattants. Will était sorti de l'infirmerie et il pâlit en voyant le Titan, me rejoignant en me murmurant que nous avions d'énormes problèmes. Je hochai simplement la tête, comprenant qu'il était sans doute désarçonné de voir ça de ses propres yeux. J'avais moi-même beaucoup de mal à être calme, j'avais de plus en plus peur, je n'étais pas très courageuse alors que j'avais de quoi me défendre. Cronos parla à ses troupes mais je ne l'écoutais pas, cherchant un moyen de fuir. À deux contre tous ces Sang-Mêlé, nos chances étaient minces, voire même nulles mais je ne perdais pas espoir de recevoir un coup de main de la part des Dieux. Lorsque le silence retomba, je vis que le Titan avait fini son discours et il se tourna à nouveau vers moi, sans doute pour revenir dans ma tête. Alors qu'il avançait de manière spectrale, je m'attendis au choc en fermant les paupières mais rien ne vint. Rouvrant les yeux, je perçus une silhouette familière devant moi qui s'écroula, secouée de tremblements. Portant une main à mes lèvres, je retins un cri d'horreur. Apollon était bien apparu pour nous aider et il avait pris en lui l'âme de Cronos.


	14. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14**

Les flammes du feu de camp étaient les seules couleurs visibles à la colonie. Là où se tenait Chiron le jour où j'avais annoncé le nom de mes compagnons de voyage, il y avait Logan. Mon jumeau était devenu le bras droit de Cronos en peu de temps, prenant le commandement des armées, donnant des ordres aux Sang-Mêlés sans se soucier du fait qu'il était encore leur ennemi quelques mois plus tôt. Je ne me sentais pas à ma place au milieu de mes adversaires, voyant peser sur moi les regards de chacun, entendant leurs murmures. Pour eux, je n'avais plus rien à faire ici puisque le Titan n'était plus dans mes pensées. Et en y réfléchissant bien, j'aurais encore préféré qu'il y fût, pour être rassurée sur le sort d'Apollon. Mon demi-frère divin était encore à l'infirmerie, Will veillait sur lui à longueur de journée depuis bientôt deux semaines, sans voir la moindre amélioration. Je regrettais d'être à l'origine de son état, il serait encore plein de vie s'il n'avait pas cherché à me venir en aide. L'âme de Cronos était puissante, j'avais vu la montée de ses pouvoirs à mesure qu'il prenait plus de place dans ma tête. Et là, il était dans le corps d'un Dieu, un être immortel plus fort que moi. D'une certaine manière, j'avais mis en danger mon propre camp, nous ne serions jamais vainqueurs contre un Titan ayant l'enveloppe corporelle d'un Dieu.

J'écoutais à peine Logan, me concentrant uniquement sur ce lien qui se déchirait entre nous. Depuis que Cronos n'était plus dans mon esprit, j'avais passé de longues heures à m'entraîner pour percevoir la présence de mon jumeau, comme Apollon me l'avait appris. Je n'avais pas le soutien magique du Dieu, raison pour laquelle j'avais mis tant de temps à réussir, mais désormais, je le repérais n'importe où. Et je pouvais aussi voir que le maigre fil qui nous reliait ne tarderait pas à se briser. Mais il y avait au moins un point positif, une lueur comme une aura qui entourait mon frère et qui n'était pas uniquement composée de ténèbres. Une légère lumière attendait, faible mais bien présente. J'aurais aimé que mon demi-frère fût encore réveillé pour m'expliquer comment faire pour aider cette lueur à grandir. Pour le moment, il avait sans doute plus important à penser, comme tenir Cronos à distance de son esprit, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. J'avais eu le temps de m'habituer à sa présence, de me faire à ses commentaires sur notre future défaite, sur la victoire des Titans, sur ses plans pour redevenir lui-même. J'avais su le faire taire à plusieurs reprises, à ne pas le laisser prendre complètement les commandes. Mais Apollon avait utilisé ses pouvoirs peu de temps avant pour me prévenir, il était affaibli et je craignais autant pour sa santé mentale que pour sa survie.

Une douleur dans ma tête me tira de mes pensées et je portai mes mains à mes tempes, grimaçant. J'étais libérée de l'emprise de Cronos mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Je finis par me lever, titubant entre les rangées d'ennemis, quittant le feu de camp pour m'en éloigner le plus possible. Le martèlement dans mon crâne ne s'arrêtait pas et j'ignorais d'où il provenait. Je rentrai dans la Grande Maison, retrouvant Will à l'infirmerie. Il n'eut pas besoin de me poser des questions pour comprendre ce que j'avais et il s'avança vers moi avant de poser ses paumes sur ma tête, calmant aussitôt la douleur. Je le remerciai d'un coup d'œil, soupirant de soulagement. Le fait qu'il fût un enfant d'Apollon était plutôt avantageux, il pouvait me soigner rapidement et savait très bien comment s'y prendre. Je lui souris doucement avant de me diriger vers le lit où reposait mon demi-frère, m'inquiétant aussitôt en remarquant son teint de plus en plus pâle. Je m'emparai d'une chaise pour la poser à côté de lui, m'asseyant avant de prendre l'une de ses mains dans les miennes. Sa peau était trop froide, sa respiration faiblissait chaque jour qui avançait et la peur de le perdre se faisait de plus en plus grande en moi. Son état empirait, chaque seconde le rapprochait d'une mort probable, il était encore plus vulnérable que lors de la période où il avait perdu son immortalité et ses souvenirs.

\- Il n'y a toujours pas de changements ? demandai-je à Will.

\- Non, répondit mon ami avec tristesse. Je ne sais même pas s'il se réveillera un jour.

Un frisson glacé me parcourut alors que je reportais mon attention sur le Dieu de la Musique. Je n'arrivais pas à imaginer un avenir sans lui, il était devenu un élément important dans ma vie, prenant une grande place rapidement, sans me laisser le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Et maintenant, je me sentais incapable de survivre sans lui, j'éprouvais réellement des sentiments forts pour lui et je n'avais pas eu le temps de le lui dire. D'un geste de la main, j'essuyai les larmes qui coulaient de mes yeux, refusant de montrer cette faiblesse à Will alors que je devais rester forte.

\- Rachel est arrivée à la colonie, souffla le fils d'Apollon en vérifiant que nous étions bien seuls. J'ignore où elle est pour le moment mais elle veut te voir, il paraît que c'est assez important.

\- Comment a-t-elle fait pour entrer au camp alors qu'il y a des sentinelles partout ?

\- Tu lui poseras la question, peut-être qu'elle acceptera de te répondre. D'ailleurs, à ta place, j'éviterais de trop la faire attendre, elle peut être susceptible parfois.

Je hochai distraitement la tête mais je n'avais pas envie de quitter l'infirmerie. J'avais peur d'abandonner mon demi-frère, de précipiter les choses en sortant, même si je n'avais pas toujours été à ses côtés pendant les deux dernières semaines. Je finis par me lever quand même, pour ne pas être immobile et inutile, remerciant encore une fois Will avant de retourner dehors. Le ciel était sombre, pas seulement à cause de la nuit qui était déjà tombée. Depuis que les fidèles de Cronos avaient pris la colonie sous leur coupe, le soleil ne perçait plus les nuages. Il n'y avait ici que les ténèbres mais ces derniers avaient sans doute aidé Rachel à se cacher. Je partis à sa recherche en me demandant où elle avait pu se rendre, inspectant certains bungalows en m'assurant avant que personne ne traînait dans les parages. Mon instinct me poussa soudainement vers le bungalow réservé aux Chasseresses, toujours vide puisqu'Artémis n'avait pas d'enfant et n'en aurait jamais. Je retins un sourire en voyant l'Oracle assise par terre, plongée dans ses pensées, ses cheveux roux éparpillés sur ses épaules, vêtue d'une tenue normale, loin de la toge qu'elle portait dans certains de mes rêves. Je refermai la porte derrière moi, la faisant sursauter, croisant alors son regard qui devint distant lorsqu'elle me reconnut.

\- Will a dit que tu voulais me parler, hésitai-je. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- La prophétie a changé. Je ne sais pas si c'est normal ou non, le seul Dieu qui aurait pu m'aider n'est plus en mesure de me répondre.

\- Je ne comprends pas, je croyais que toutes les prophéties se réalisaient d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'est Apollon lui-même qui m'a dit ça lors de notre première journée à la colonie.

\- Il faut croire que les Dieux aussi peuvent se tromper, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. Il n'y a plus rien de la prophétie de l'Élue de l'Olympe, tout cela n'est plus qu'un souvenir.

Alors c'était fini, je n'avais plus rien à faire pour la colonie et l'Olympe, je n'étais plus la cible d'un avenir tracé pour moi. J'eus une expression soulagée qui disparut vite lorsque Rachel me fusilla du regard, comme si j'avais commis une erreur importante en étant heureuse d'être débarrassée d'un fardeau trop lourd à porter. Je haussai les sourcils, restant muette tout en lui faisant comprendre que je n'étais pas certaine de saisir le sens de sa réaction. Se relevant, l'Oracle épousseta ses vêtements, me toisant de toute sa hauteur avant de passer une main dans sa chevelure flamboyante.

\- As-tu seulement conscience de ce qu'il se passe ? Je suis certaine que c'est la première fois qu'une telle chose se produit et ce n'est pas bon signe, surtout que Cronos est sur le point de faire tomber l'Olympe et tous les Dieux.

\- Je vois bien que ce n'est sûrement pas normal mais est-ce donc si catastrophique ?

\- Oui ça l'est. Je t'ai dit que la prophétie de l'Élue de l'Olympe n'était plus mais tu es encore considérée comme telle. Ton rang est encore reconnu mais l'avenir n'est plus le même.

\- Quelle est donc cette nouvelle prophétie, Rachel ?

_\- Au-delà des ténèbres, l'Élue de l'Olympe ira. La messagère toujours à ses côtés se tiendra. Au bout du chemin, l'une des deux trouvera la mort. Tandis que l'autre ne pourra que faire couler l'ichor. Les Dieux seront absents de toutes les mémoires. Si le lien entre les jumeaux de Léto devient illusoire._

Je me levai à mon tour, ayant besoin de marcher un peu pour ne pas paniquer suite à la nouvelle prophétie. D'une certaine manière, elle était bien plus compréhensible que l'ancienne mais elle me paraissait aussi plus terrible. Elle parlait de _ténèbres_, celles déjà là à cause de Cronos. La messagère ne pouvait être qu'Elva, la fille d'Hermès, celle qui était avec moi depuis que j'avais quitté la colonie la première fois pour me lancer dans cette étrange aventure. L'une de nous deux risquait d'être touchée par la mort et l'autre était vouée à faire couler le sang des Dieux. Tout comme Pan qui avait disparu de la mémoire des hommes, c'était le destin qui attendait les autres Olympiens si jamais Apollon et Artémis s'éloignaient. Car c'était ça que signifiait _les jumeaux de Léto_, j'avais assez de connaissances pour savoir qui était leur mère. Il n'y avait rien de très joyeux là-dedans, sans compter la disparition de mes autres compagnons de quête qui n'étaient plus mentionnés. Tout s'était réellement transformé avec l'intervention de mon demi-frère, il avait bousculé le cours des choses. La trame du destin s'était refaite, modifiant le futur, l'adaptant pour nous plonger encore plus dans le chaos. J'avais la désagréable sensation que cette nouvelle route s'annonçait encore plus périlleuse que l'ancienne.

J'aurais voulu discuter un peu plus avec Rachel mais cette dernière était différente des autres fois, plus froide envers moi. Préférant ne pas rester absente trop longtemps, je sortis discrètement pour retourner dans l'ancien bungalow dédié à Zeus. Contrairement à avant, lorsque la colonie était un endroit sûr pour les demi-Dieux, je partageais les lieux avec d'autres Sang-Mêlés. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait le roi de l'Olympe comme père mais je soupçonnais Logan d'avoir demandé à ses alliés de me surveiller, même la nuit. Agésilas m'accueillit avec un sourire carnassier, s'amusant chaque jour de notre colocation forcée. Je lui jetai à peine un regard, trop préoccupée par l'état d'Apollon et par les paroles de Rachel pour faire réellement attention à lui. Je me changeai rapidement, ignorant les coups d'œil intéressés de certains demi-Dieux, pestant contre mon jumeau pour m'avoir obligée à être en compagnie de tous ces Sang-Mêlés. Je me glissai dans les draps en leur tournant le dos, sursautant lorsque la porte du bungalow s'ouvrit brusquement. Je me redressai, prête à riposter à une attaque, mais me calmai aussitôt dès que je reconnus Will. Je ne savais pas du tout pourquoi il était là mais je n'allais pas me plaindre, c'était le seul visage amical parmi tous les demi-Dieux qui m'entouraient.

Agésilas, pour sa part, n'avait pas l'air d'être heureux de voir le fils d'Apollon. Il s'approcha de lui et le détailla de la tête aux pieds avec beaucoup de dédain, me donnant l'envie de lui faire regretter son expression. Je ne réagis pourtant pas, je ne devais pas offrir aux sbires de Cronos une bonne excuse pour me torturer ou me tuer, même si je n'appréciais pas le fait de rester inactive alors que Will semblait être mal à l'aise. Mon ami reprit contenance et déclara qu'il était là sur l'ordre de Logan, pour surveiller ma santé. J'étais curieuse, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mon jumeau se souciait tant de mon état alors que j'allais bien mieux depuis que le Titan avait quitté mon esprit. Peut-être attendait-il une réaction plus tardive, ce qui expliquerait son intérêt soudain pour mon bien-être, mais quelque chose me poussait à croire qu'il y avait autre chose de plus sombre. Will confirma mes craintes lorsqu'il ajouta d'une voix tremblante que mon frère guettait l'arrivée de Rhéa dans mes pensées. J'avais complètement oublié ce détail une fois libre du Titan et voilà qu'on me rappelait qu'il cherchait à faire revenir sa femme en utilisant mon corps encore une fois. Sauf qu'ils semblaient tous exclure le fait que j'étais une demi-Déesse, que je n'étais pas immortelle et que supporter deux Titans dans ma tête n'était pas une bonne idée.

Décidant que je ne pourrais jamais dormir à cause de ce rappel, je me relevai, demandant à Will si je pouvais discuter en tête à tête avec lui. Des rires moqueurs fusèrent d'un peu partout dans le bungalow mais je les ignorai, me concentrant uniquement sur le fils d'Apollon qui hocha la tête avant de sortir. Je le suivis aussitôt, ne prenant pas la peine de m'habiller, serrant les dents face à la fraîcheur du dehors sur la peau découverte par mon pyjama. Ce soir encore, la lune était absente du ciel, cachée par les ténèbres de Cronos, de même que les étoiles. Cela ressemblait un peu à l'idée que je me faisais d'un trou noir ou de la fin du monde, ce qui était de moins en moins réjouissant. Je soupirai, formant de la buée avec mon souffle, avant de me tourner vers mon ami. Il avait les mains dans les poches et fixait d'un air absent le paysage qui avait tant changé. Il avait passé plus de temps que moi à la colonie et il devait sans doute regretter de la voir ainsi, entre les mains de l'ennemi. Surtout qu'il avait préféré être ici plutôt que de fuir nos adversaires, ce qui le rendait plus courageux que ce qu'il croyait. Je me raclai la gorge pour attirer son attention, brisant le fil de ses pensées et croisant ses yeux si semblables à ceux de son père. Cette réflexion me déstabilisa un instant mais je me repris, lançant enfin la discussion entre nous.

\- Rachel m'a annoncé une catastrophe, commençai-je.

\- Quand tu parles de catastrophe, tu es sérieuse ou tu exagères les choses ?

\- La prophétie a changé, rétorquai-je calmement. Elle s'est modifiée suite à l'intervention de ton père, perturbant sans doute l'avenir.

\- La nouvelle prophétie est-elle plutôt bonne ou mauvaise.

\- Tout dépend de la manière dont on l'interprète.

\- Comme toutes les prophéties, répliqua une voix masculine familière.

Will et moi nous retournâmes dans un même mouvement, surpris tous les deux de voir Nico. Le fils d'Hadès était plus pâle que d'habitude, ses yeux étaient toujours des puits sombres et ils ne reflétaient rien d'autre que de la douleur. Du sang coulait de son bras droit, gouttant sur ses doigts pour tomber sur le sol. J'étais étonnée de constater qu'il était encore vivant, j'avais cru l'espace de quelques minutes que mes compagnons de quête avaient trouvé la mort à cause de nos ennemis.

\- Nico ? Où sont les autres ?

\- En sécurité. Phoebe veille sur eux, elle est intervenue pour nous aider.

J'écarquillai les yeux, gardant le silence. La grand-mère d'Apollon et Artémis avait osé sortir de son repaire pour donner un coup de main aux demi-Dieux, ce qui était courageux de sa part. La Titanide n'était pas au Tartare mais elle n'avait pas le droit d'aller où bon lui semblait et son aide était dangereuse pour elle. D'un autre côté, j'avais vu à quel point elle tenait à sa famille et elle avait sans doute voulu être là pour que les Dieux fussent libres. Je tendis une main vers la plaie de Nico, l'effleurant du bout des doigts, tressaillant en remarquant que ce n'était pas une petite entaille. Will intervint rapidement, me faisant reculer alors qu'il invoquait son pouvoir de guérison, posant sa paume sur la blessure du fils d'Hadès, le soignant avec attention. Lorsque leurs regards s'accrochèrent, je me sentis gênée et je détournai les yeux, ayant l'impression d'assister à la naissance d'un lien entre eux. Je finis par tousser légèrement, reprenant la parole pour en apprendre plus sur ce qu'il s'était passé. Nico confirma ce que Will m'avait dit face à mes interrogations sur l'invasion de la colonie par nos ennemis et je lui fis part des paroles de Rachel, guettant sa réaction. Il perdit les rares couleurs revenues sur ses joues, son visage se ferma, comme si je venais de lui apprendre la pire des catastrophes.

\- Peux-tu quitter le Camp ? me demanda Nico.

\- Je n'ai pas encore essayé de le faire, il y a une surveillance continue ici. Et je n'ai pas envie d'abandonner Apollon à son sort, ni Thalia.

Je me sentais un peu coupable d'avoir oublié ma demi-sœur qui était encore entre les mains de nos adversaires. Contrairement à moi, elle était seule, il n'y avait personne pour lui tenir compagnie et on ne la traitait sûrement pas bien, rien qu'à cause de son rang de Chasseresse. Le fils d'Hadès passa une main dans sa chevelure ébène avant de déclarer qu'il me fallait mettre de côté mon affection pour mes amis et venir avec lui rejoindre nos compagnons de quête. Même si cette dernière avait changé, je ne pouvais pas faire comme si mes amis ne comptaient pas pour moi. Mais en même temps, j'aimais Apollon et son état actuel ne m'encourageait pas à le laisser ici, de même pour Thalia qui avait su être là pour moi alors que je représentais une menace pour tout le monde. Pourtant, Nico n'était pas du même avis que moi, il prétendait que je n'avais pas à risquer ma vie à la colonie alors qu'il avait le pouvoir de m'emmener ailleurs. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Will, le suppliant du regard d'intervenir mais il hocha la tête négativement, me faisant comprendre qu'il était d'accord avec le fils d'Hadès.

\- Si je pars, Logan te prendra pour responsable !

\- Je peux le supporter, Astrid, rétorqua Will. Mais je ne t'accompagnerai pas, mon père a besoin de moi alors que le sort de l'Olympe repose sur tes épaules.

Pas seulement les miennes, aussi celles d'Elva, mais je voyais ce qu'il voulait dire. Je fermai les yeux brièvement, me demandant si je serais capable de quitter la colonie malgré le fait que Cronos fût dans l'esprit d'Apollon. Nico me fit remarquer que nous devions nous dépêcher car le jour ne tarderait pas à se lever et il lui serait alors plus dur de nous déplacer par le vol d'ombre. Je pris mon courage à deux mains avant d'accepter, regrettant de partir alors que je me sentais responsable de mon demi-frère. Will recula en nous souhaitant bon courage pendant que tout se troublait autour de nous. Je ne pus m'empêcher de me raccrocher à Nico, prise d'un violent mal de tête à cause de ce moyen de déplacement assez surprenant. Lorsque le sol fut de nouveau sous nos pieds, je titubai un moment, réfrénant la nausée qui me tordait l'estomac. C'était pire qu'un mal de mer, le vol d'ombre était sûrement classé dans la catégorie « extrême urgence » parce qu'on n'en sortait pas indemne. Je crus voir Nico s'estomper un peu et la grimace qu'il fit me confirma cette impression. Lorsqu'il croisa mon regard, son expression signifiait clairement qu'il n'avait pas envie de s'expliquer et je gardai le silence, n'ayant pas besoin d'insister alors qu'il n'était apparemment pas au mieux de sa forme.

Je profitai du calme des lieux pour détailler l'endroit où nous avions atterri. D'extérieur, c'était assez simple, il y avait un jardin bien décoré, avec des arbres taillés correctement. Derrière nous, un portail noir était fermé alors que devant nous, un manoir se dressait dans toute sa splendeur. Il ne dégageait aucune chaleur, il était entièrement noir, avec la poignée de la porte en or et, de ce que je pouvais voir, des rideaux aussi ténébreux que le reste. Un frisson me parcourut, je n'étais pas très motivée pour entrer alors que ça ressemblait assez à un endroit qui conviendrait à nos adversaires. Nico me rassura, me disant que je n'avais rien à craindre, que c'était un lieu magnifique à l'intérieur et que nos amis nous y attendaient. Je devais lui faire confiance et penser au fait que l'apparence ne reflétait pas toujours la vérité. Inspirant longuement, je le suivis vers le manoir, ressentant une envie de fuir à mesure que nous approchions. Il n'eut pas besoin de toquer à la porte, cette dernière s'ouvrit seule, comme dans un mauvais film d'horreur. Je me rapprochai de Nico, faisant comme si je ne voyais pas son sourire narquois. Il était dans son élément ici, le noir dominait sur le reste, donnant aux lieux une légère ressemblance avec le peu que j'avais pu voir des Enfers lors de nos visites dans le domaine d'Hadès.

\- Astrid !

La voix d'Elva me tira de mes pensées alors qu'elle m'enlaçait, laissant ensuite la place à Annabeth et Percy. J'étais heureuse de les voir en vie et en plein forme. Au final, hormis Nico, ils ne paraissaient pas être touchés par ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qui ne manqua pas de me surprendre. Comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées, la fille d'Athéna m'apprit que Phoebe avait veillé sur leur santé en les nourrissant avec assez d'ambroisie et de nectar, leur permettant de reprendre des forces rapidement. La Titanide choisit ce moment pour entrer dans le hall, me couvant d'un regard chaleur qui contrastait avec l'aspect du manoir. Elle me posa des questions sur la colonie et surtout sur son petit-fils, me tirant un mouvement de recul involontaire. Je ne savais pas comment lui dire qu'Apollon avait désormais en lui l'âme de Cronos, c'était dur à admettre alors que j'avais porté en moi le Titan pendant de longs jours. Je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de ce sentiment de culpabilité et ma gorge serrée ne m'aidait pas. Je revis le corps de mon demi-frère s'effondrer sous l'intensité du pouvoir de Cronos, ses yeux fermés par la douleur, son incapacité à se réveiller et ce teint maladif qu'il arborait désormais. La main d'Elva trouva la mienne dans un geste de réconfort et elle me murmura que si je ne voulais rien dire, c'était mon droit. Je le devais pourtant, aussi bien pour décharger mon esprit que pour expliquer la vérité à Phoebe.

\- Apollon est intervenu, déclarai-je en essayant de cacher les tremblements de ma voix. Il s'est interposé entre Cronos et moi, il …

Je dus m'arrêter, je ne parvenais pas à formuler ce dont j'avais été témoin. Prenant une grande inspiration, je passai ma main libre sur mes yeux, chassant d'un geste les larmes qui commençaient à s'y accumuler. Je n'avais pas à être si faible, je devais être forte pour soutenir mes amis.

\- Il a en lui l'âme de Cronos, compléta Nico.

Le silence qui s'abattit sur notre petite assemblée me fit l'effet d'un coup de poignard. L'accusation se lisait dans les yeux de Phoebe, elle voyait en moi le bourreau idéal, celle qui avait condamné un membre de sa famille à une existence de douleur. Annabeth était choquée, elle ne croyait sans doute pas qu'un tel événement se fût produit, pas maintenant. Elva serra ma main plus fortement encore, me communiquant silencieusement son soutien. Ce n'était pas un hasard si elle était désignée par la nouvelle prophétie, il y avait une raison à tout cela. Pour sa part, Percy semblait réfléchir, les mains dans les poches, son regard océan perdu dans le vide. Quand il reprit contenance, il me dévisagea, me demandant si j'avais d'autres nouvelles à leur apprendre. J'aurais pu compter une fois encore sur Nico pour me sortir de cette situation mais je leur rapportai les paroles de Rachel. La Titanide hoqueta en entendant la prophétie, marmonnant que c'était là une façon de préparer le monde à la fin des Dieux. Son regard se fit plus dur et elle me toisa de toute sa hauteur, perdant cette gentillesse généreuse que j'avais vue chez elle lorsqu'elle m'avait sauvé la vie. Elle était maintenant plus froide, plus proche de l'idée que je me faisais des Titanides, de celles qui avaient aussi combattu avec Cronos contre les Dieux. Même si elle n'était pas comme les autres, elle pouvait sûrement se montrer aussi violente.

\- J'aurais dû mettre en garde Apollon, grogna-t-elle. Il a perdu l'esprit parce qu'il s'est laissé mener par ses sentiments. Et si je ne me trompe pas, ce n'est pas seulement de l'amour fraternel.

Je me sentis rougir d'embarra. Je m'étais habituée à cette émotion qui me prenait à chaque fois que je croisais les yeux d'Apollon, à être bien auprès de lui, mais je n'étais pas encore prête à révéler ça à tout le monde. Et encore moins de cette manière. Elva foudroya la Titanide du regard, comme si elle lui reprochait de dévoiler les sentiments qui nous liaient, le Dieu et moi. J'étais à la fois surprise et ravie de constater qu'elle me défendait, j'avais si peur de perdre l'appui de mes anciens compagnons de quête. Pour les autres, ce n'était pas vraiment la même chose. Percy et Nico arboraient des expressions qui se rapprochaient un peu trop du dégoût, ce qui me frappa. Annabeth, elle, ne semblait pas étonnée par cette révélation étrange, ce qui me parut presque bizarre. Ne laissant pas le temps aux garçons d'exposer leur point de vue, la fille d'Hermès prit la parole avec véhémence, ne manquant pas de jeter un coup d'œil à la fille d'Athéna.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit nécessaire de faire la moindre remarque, commença-t-elle sur un ton menaçant. Apollon et Astrid ont le droit d'être heureux, je ne pense pas devoir vous rappeler que les Dieux n'ont pas la même constitution biologique que nous et que les liens de parentés ne sont pas aussi précis.

\- Le fait qu'ils soient dépourvus d'ADN n'excuse rien, renchérit Phoebe. Zeus est leur père, il ne laissera pas ces deux inconscients s'aimer alors qu'ils ne le devraient pas.

\- C'est l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité, répliqua Elva avec amertume. La mère de Perséphone est la sœur de son père, aux dernières nouvelles. Et il me semble aussi que Zeus est le frère de sa propre femme.

Je me demandais si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de rappeler à tout le monde que mon père était le premier à transgresser des règles morales. Du moins, morales chez les humains, les mortels. Il avait bravé trop d'interdits, ce n'était pas à lui de me faire des reproches mais les paroles d'Elva avaient un effet sur moi. D'une certaine façon, j'avais comme l'impression que je me comportais comme Zeus, en faisant ce qu'il me plaisait, sans réfléchir. J'allais devoir en discuter avec Apollon, si jamais il revenait à lui. À cette simple pensée, je repris pied dans la réalité, balayant toute cette conversation d'un geste de la main.

\- Nous avons plus important à faire qu'à parler vie sentimentale, intervins-je. Si vous avez quelque chose à dire, vous pourrez le faire quand nous aurons fini. Pour le moment, la colonie est aux mains des alliés de Cronos, notre ennemi ne tardera sans doute pas à se réveiller et il y a un risque que je devienne le réceptacle de Rhéa.

Ce n'était pas évident à assumer mais j'avais besoin de l'énoncer à voix haute pour retrouver le courage que j'avais perdu au moment où mon esprit s'était retrouvé libéré du Titan.

\- Les sbires de Cronos ont pris Thalia en otage, pour faire céder Artémis. Notre but serait de retrouver la Déesse pour la prévenir et ensuite, nous aviserons.

\- Depuis quand élabores-tu des plans ? m'interrogea Percy.

Son regard n'était pas aussi froid que j'aurais pu le penser, il s'intéressait vraiment à ce revirement de situation. Nico eut un sourire amusé alors que je plantais mes yeux dans ceux du fils de Poséidon, bien décidée à ne pas être reléguée en seconde position.

\- Je suis l'Élue de l'Olympe, je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés en vous laissant faire vos manœuvres dangereuses sans exposer mon avis.

\- Personnellement, je suis d'accord avec elle, me soutint Elva.

\- Alors essayons de savoir où est Artémis, confirma Annabeth.

\- Sur ce point, je peux peut-être vous aider, déclara Phoebe.

Elle avait parlé d'une voix posée et distante, continuant de me fixer avec son expression accusatrice. Elle mit de côté cette aversion nouvelle et nous apprit qu'elle avait aussi sauvé les deux Chasseresses, Heliana et Pheli. Normalement, les deux filles savaient où se trouvait leur Déesse, ce qui nous faciliterait les choses. Nous suivîmes Phoebe jusqu'à une salle reculée où un miroir nous attendait. La Titanide l'effleura du bout des doigts, troublant sa surface qui nous révéla une autre pièce où les deux Chasseresses discutaient. Phoebe les appela puis les fit revenir dans la même salle que nous. Pheli et Heliana me sourirent avec gentillesse, me demandant comment j'allais. Nico leur raconta tout ce qui avait eu lieu, me permettant de ne pas devoir répéter encore une fois ce que j'avais entendu. Les visages des deux filles se refermèrent, elles pensaient sans doute à Thalia et à ce que les sbires de Cronos pouvaient réserver à Artémis s'ils lui mettaient la main dessus.

\- Artémis est actuellement sur l'Olympe, nous informa Heliana. Elle voulait s'y reposer pour retrouver toute sa puissance.

\- Je ne sais pas comment nous allons pouvoir lui annoncer ce qui est arrivé à son jumeau, soupira Pheli.

Je songeai alors à ce que ma demi-sœur divine m'avait dit. Les Olympiens formaient une famille qu'il ne fallait pas briser mais je venais de détruire tout ce qui avait été construit. Si Artémis elle-même me reprochait le sort d'Apollon, je me le reprocherais sans doute jusqu'à ma mort. D'un autre côté, c'était compréhensible, si les rôles avaient été inversés et que j'avais appris que Logan était devenu l'hôte de Cronos, j'en voudrais à Artémis.

\- Elle ne te reprochera rien, intervint Pheli en coupant le fil de mes pensées. C'est Apollon qui a décidé de faire quelque chose pour toi, pour t'aider. Et nous n'y pouvons rien, toi non plus.

\- Personne ne peut contrer les effets de l'amour, répliqua Elva. Et s'il a voulu te sauver pour ne pas te perdre, il n'y a rien à dire.

La fille d'Hermès ignorait sûrement qu'elle venait de dire une chose intéressante. Il y avait bien quelqu'un qui pouvait nous libérer de ce sentiment trop lourd à porter, même si je n'étais pas très rassurée à l'idée de demander une faveur à une Déesse, encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait d'Aphrodite. Et il fallait aussi trouver de quoi m'habiller, rester en pyjama ne serait pas une bonne idée.


	15. Chapitre 15

Je devrais sans doute m'excuser pour le retard mais avec moi, on en prend vite l'habitude. Voici donc le chapitre 15.

Même si ça ne représente rien pour vous, ça signifie beaucoup pour moi, j'ai envisagé d'arrêter à de nombreuses reprises mais j'irai jusqu'au bout parce que je me suis attachée à mes OC.

Encore merci à ceux/celles qui laissent des reviews, j'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde et, si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

Je n'aurais pas dû être là, à attendre désespérément le retour de mes amis. Phœbe, la Titanide, avait refusé mon départ, décrétant que je représentais toujours un danger pour l'Olympe, même si Cronos n'était plus présent dans mon esprit. Je la suspectais de vouloir me faire payer la situation, comme si je ne regrettais déjà pas assez l'état dans lequel se trouvait Apollon. Chaque seconde qui passait renforçait ma culpabilité, me rappelant que si j'étais désormais libre de penser et d'agir, c'était grâce à l'intervention de mon demi-frère. Lui seul avait su me débarrasser de mon fardeau mais il s'était lui-même condamné à sombrer dans les réflexions d'un être dépourvu de morale et uniquement poussé par l'envie d'obtenir plus de pouvoir. Maintenant que le Titan avait pris possession du corps d'un Dieu, l'avenir s'annonçait sombre et désespérant, ce que ne cessait de me répéter Phœbe. J'avais essayé de lui faire entendre raison en lui rappelant que mon seul but était d'aider mon demi-frère mais elle ne m'écoutait pas, sans doute convaincue que j'étais la personne la plus dangereuse au monde pour les Olympiens et pour toute la planète.

Mon projet de rencontrer Aphrodite était donc reporté, ce qui me laissait un peu de temps pour réfléchir. J'avais commis l'erreur de parler à Elva de mon intention de rencontrer la Déesse de l'Amour et elle m'avait dit que j'étais en train de faire fausse route. Sauf que je ne pouvais pas continuer à accepter les sentiments que je portais à Apollon, pas alors qu'il était un Dieu et mon demi-frère. J'avais vu l'état dans lequel s'était retrouvée ma mère, Thalia m'avait parlé de la sienne, de celle de Luke. Les Dieux finissaient par oublier et les mortels vieillissaient avant de mourir. Je ne voulais pas m'imposer la souffrance de la solitude et je tenais à épargner la douleur de ma perte à mon demi-frère. D'après la fille d'Hermès, il était trop tard, le lien qui m'unissait au Dieu des Arts était devenu trop puissant pour être brisé si facilement. Mais il le fallait, autant pour lui que pour moi. La situation familiale des Olympiens était déjà très complexe, je n'avais pas besoin de m'y ajouter, pas alors que mon père ne voulait pas de moi sur l'Olympe, pas alors qu'une prophétie prédisait ma mort ou celle d'Elva ainsi qu'un destin d'oubli pour les Dieux.

\- Te voilà, je te cherchais !

Pheli fit irruption dans ma chambre, un air sérieux sur son visage. Aux dernières nouvelles, elle était partie avec les autres pour aller sur l'Olympe, ce qui ne m'expliquait pas pourquoi elle était devant moi. Elle recula d'un pas et adressa un signe à quelqu'un qui la rejoignit aussitôt. C'était étrange de voir une Chasseresse faire équipe aussi facilement avec un fils d'Hadès, d'autant plus que ce dernier ne semblait pas s'opposer au fait de recevoir des ordres. Nico eut un sourire crispé lorsqu'il croisa mon regard et il me tendit une main. La dernière fois que nous avions été seuls, il avait utilisé le vol d'ombre et je compris qu'il avait l'intention de recommencer, même si nous étions en pleine journée et que ça risquait de lui coûter beaucoup trop d'énergie. Pheli me pressa et je pris alors la main tendue de Nico, ressentant à nouveau cette sensation désagréable alors que je pensais au fait que Phœbe n'allait pas être très heureuse de constater ma disparition. La Titanide ne mettrait sans doute pas beaucoup de temps pour y voir l'implication de mes amis et j'espérais qu'elle saurait être clémente envers eux.

Lorsque tout cessa de tourner autour de nous, j'eus la surprise de découvrir que Nico venait de nous conduire dans une rue que je connaissais bien. À quelques mètres d'ici se dressait la maison où j'avais vécu avec Logan, inchangée, ce qui me surprit plus que ce que j'aurais cru. J'avais subi tant de bouleversements que j'avais imaginé que les lieux du passé auraient aussi porté la marque de ce monde étrange dans lequel je vivais. La mélancolie me gagna subitement et je détournai les yeux, portant plutôt mon attention sur le fils d'Hadès et sur la Chasseresse qui patientaient silencieusement. Si Nico avait décidé de me conduire ici, c'était dans un but bien précis, j'en avais bien conscience, mais à première vue, il était difficile pour moi de tisser un lien entre cette maison et la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais. Pour tout dire, c'était même le dernier endroit auquel j'aurais pu songer, ma famille d'autrefois ne représentait pas un foyer agréable avec de bons souvenirs. Sans mon jumeau, ma vie là-bas se serait vite transformée en cauchemar, c'était grâce à lui si j'avais pu tenir toutes ces années.

\- Pouvez-vous m'expliquer la situation ? demandai-je.

\- Avant d'aller sur l'Olympe pour retrouver Artémis, commença Nico, Annabeth a proposé que deux personnes reviennent te libérer. Mon vol d'ombre garantissait un bon moyen de déplacement et Pheli a décidé de m'accompagner.

\- Heliana est plus utile que moi pour convaincre notre Déesse, continua la Chasseresse. Je ne voulais pas séparer Percy et Annabeth puisque leur duo fonctionne bien.

\- Quant à Elva, reprit le fils d'Hadès, nous pensions que ce serait mieux pour elle de discuter un peu avec son père, si jamais elle a l'occasion de le voir. Tu sais, à cause la nouvelle prophétie et du fait que …

\- Qu'elle risque de mourir ou de blesser les Dieux, le coupai-je d'une voix sombre. Donc vous êtes venus alors qu'ils sont partis sur l'Olympe. Jusque-là, aucun problème, je vous suis. Mais pourquoi avoir choisi cet endroit ?

\- C'est une idée de Percy, précisa Pheli. Il croit que tu devrais demander des explications à ta mère, pour la différence qu'elle faisait entre ton frère et toi.

Pour une fois, j'aurais bien aimé entendre une réplique cinglante de Cronos. Mon jumeau avait décidé de tous nous trahir, c'était lui le « mauvais » enfant de la famille, celui qui avait choisi les ténèbres plutôt que la lumière. Pourtant, je comprenais la logique de Percy et je pris la décision de suivre sa recommandation. Mes deux amis semblèrent soulagés de ne pas avoir à argumenter contre moi et nous nous dirigeâmes tous les trois vers la maison où j'avais passé toute ma vie jusqu'à l'arrivée des demi-Dieux dans mon existence. Je toquai à la porte après une légère hésitation, souhaitant presque ne voir personne. Ce fut ma mère qui nous ouvrit et je pus constater qu'elle avait maigri depuis notre départ. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de nous faire entrer. Son mari, que je ne pouvais plus considérer comme étant mon père, était dans le salon, et il eut un hoquet de stupeur en me découvrant en compagnie de mes deux amis.

\- Astrid ? Que fais-tu ici ? Où est ton frère ? Est-ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Logan ?

Encore une fois, il n'y en avait que pour mon jumeau. Peut-être étais-je injuste envers lui mais j'étais certaine que notre beau-père ne se serait pas autant inquiété à mon sujet. Nous prîmes place sur le canapé et les différents fauteuils alors que je jetais un coup d'œil rapide à la décoration, remarquant que rien n'avait bougé à l'intérieur. Je me raclai la gorge, attirant l'attention de ma mère et de son mari, songeant à tous mes amis pour me donner du courage.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi vous me détestiez tant, déclarai-je en ignorant les questions posées par mon beau-père. Pourquoi toutes ces années, vous avez préféré Logan alors que j'étais là, moi aussi ?

\- C'est de ma faute, avoua ma mère d'un ton tremblant. Et de celle de ton père.

Il était facile d'accuser un homme absent mais elle n'avait pas entièrement tort. Ma haine grandissante pour Zeus n'aidait sûrement pas à me forger une opinion objective mais je m'en moquais. Je devais apprendre la vérité, Percy considérait qu'il y avait une raison valable à tout ce que j'avais pu vivre et je lui faisais confiance. J'encourageai ma mère à continuer sur sa lancée, refusant de l'interrompre alors qu'elle était à deux doigts de me révéler pourquoi elle me détestait tant quand j'étais enfant.

\- Lorsque j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte, j'ai commencé à avoir peur. Ton père venait de m'avouer qu'il n'était pas humain, il m'a appris l'existence des Dieux de l'Olympe et de toutes les créatures associées à ce qu'il était. Les échographies étaient normales, j'ai fini par me détendre, pensant que tout se passerait bien. Jusqu'au jour où j'ai su que je n'attendais pas un enfant, pas uniquement un petit garçon, mais des jumeaux. Ce fameux soir, j'ai eu des visions, des cauchemars si terribles que j'avais envie que tout s'arrête. J'ai voulu avorter mais il était trop tard. Quand vous êtes nés, Logan et toi, j'ai cru que tout serait terminé mais au final, ce n'était que le début. Je voyais la fin de ce monde, sous _tes_ mains, Astrid. J'ai pensé que te mettre de côté serait plus simple et j'ai tout fait pour oublier le monde divin.

\- Mais tout ceci n'a servi à rien, complétai-je. Bientôt, les ténèbres recouvriront la Terre et les humains en souffriront.

Je décidai de leur raconter tout ce qu'il y avait eu depuis notre départ, omettant toutefois mes sentiments envers mon demi-frère. Il était inutile de préciser à une mère qui m'avait longtemps mis de côté que j'éprouvais de l'amour pour une personne avec qui je partageais la moitié de mon patrimoine génétique, même si les Dieux n'avaient pas d'ADN. Quand j'eus terminé mon récit, un silence pesant s'installa, si profond que j'entendais battre mon cœur dans ma poitrine. C'était étouffant, j'espérais que quelqu'un allait dire quelque chose pour briser cette ambiance désagréable. Ce fut Nico qui intervint enfin, plantant son regard d'encre dans celui de ma mère.

\- Vous connaissez bien votre fils, vous devez sans doute avoir une idée sur ce qui pourrait le ramener du bon côté.

\- Logan a toujours été un exemple, il faisait de son mieux pour attirer notre fierté, même s'il avait tendance à protéger un peu trop sa sœur. Elle était son unique faiblesse.

Mais ce n'était plus le cas, mes paroles n'avaient pas d'effet sur mon jumeau, il ne m'écoutait plus. Sa jalousie s'était installée à l'instant où Cronos avait pris possession de mon corps, décuplant mes pouvoirs malgré moi. Logan ne comprenait pas que c'était un fardeau et non une chance, il était persuadé que cette magie extraordinaire faisait de moi une personne unique et incroyable.

\- Je sais ce qu'il faudrait, murmurai-je soudainement. Si Logan peut voir qu'avoir un Titan dans sa tête est un malheur, il me pardonnera sûrement.

\- Avons-nous besoin de te rappeler un petit détail ? déclara Pheli. Cronos est dans la tête d'Apollon, il a sous ses ordres le corps d'un Dieu.

\- Mais Apollon n'est pas encore réveillé, fis-je remarquer. Il a utilisé ses pouvoirs pour communiquer avec moi avant de devenir l'hôte de Cronos, ce qui l'a fatigué. Tant qu'il ne reprendra pas conscience, Cronos ne pourra rien faire, il sera prisonnier d'un corps endormi.

\- Si je te suis bien, hésita Nico, tu proposes de ne pas réveiller Apollon, de faire en sorte que Logan devienne le nouveau réceptacle de l'âme de Cronos puis de compter sur ton jumeau pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre ? C'est totalement irresponsable et impossible. Une fois que le Titan sera dans la tête de ton frère, il prendra le dessus et détruira le monde.

\- Pas si je parviens à raisonner Logan, objectai-je. J'ai conscience du fait que tout ceci paraît irréalisable mais c'est notre seule solution. Imagine ce qu'il se passera une fois qu'Apollon se réveillera. Cronos aura sa puissance ajoutée à celle d'un Dieu, plus rien ne l'empêchera de faire le mal et de ramener sur Terre tous ses fidèles. Y compris Rhéa. Et crois-moi, je ne suis pas pressée d'avoir à nouveau quelqu'un dans ma tête.

Ma voix venait de monter d'un ton mais je n'en avais rien à faire. J'avais fait assez de sacrifice depuis que je connaissais l'existence des Dieux. D'une part, j'avais été forcée de cohabiter avec un Titan qui voulait dominer le monde, d'autre part, des prophéties avaient fait irruption en me désignant comme une personne un peu trop importante sur qui reposait le sort des Dieux. Je comprenais mieux ce qu'avait pu ressentir Percy par le passé, notre ascendance par les Trois Grands n'avait rien d'enviable. Je me demandais même comment Nico et Thalia faisaient pour ne pas devenir complètement cinglés.

\- Rien ne pourra stopper l'envie de Cronos de faire revenir sa femme, lâcha le fils d'Hadès. Il a déjà mis en route sa machination, ce n'est qu'une question d'heures avant que tu perdes ta liberté de mouvement et que tu redeviennes une marionnette.

\- On ne t'a jamais appris à faire preuve de tact ? demandai-je avec un rictus. Merci de m'annoncer que je vais _encore_ être prisonnière de quelqu'un dans ma propre tête.

Mon ironie tira une expression désolée à Nico mais je l'ignorai, baissant les yeux. Je me remettais difficilement du passage de Cronos dans mon esprit, j'avais parfois l'impression qu'il allait resurgir et reprendre le contrôle. J'avais été habituée à sa présence, à ses réflexions, à son énergie qui me tenait en alerte et qui, il fallait l'avouer, m'aidait parfois à me défendre. Pour autant, je n'étais pas prête à subir une nouvelle invasion aussi puissante, je savais d'instinct que je n'y survivrais pas, pas s'il s'agissait d'une autre personne que Cronos. Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes, le temps pour moi de faire le vide dans ma tête, entendant la voix basse de Pheli alors qu'elle m'appelait.

\- Astrid ? Astrid ?

Son ton se fit inquiet alors que je me sentais partir dans un lieu lointain, ailleurs. Je n'étais pas totalement inconsciente, je percevais encore la présence de mes amis, de ma mère et de son mari, mais il y avait autre chose.

* * *

_J'ouvris mes paupières, détaillant le paysage inconnu qui m'entourait. Encore une fois, il s'agissait d'un temple, comme lors de la visite d'Apollon dans mon rêve. Cette fois-ci, l'endroit n'était pas dédié à Artémis, j'avais même un très mauvais pressentiment sur la personne qui pouvait y être vénérée. Les braséros brûlaient, dégageant un parfum entêtant et une légère fumée qui formait des volutes. Près de l'autel se dessinait une silhouette, d'abord floue, puis plus précise à mesure que j'avançais. J'eus la surprise de découvrir Apollon, débordant de vitalité. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers moi, j'eus un soupir de soulagement en constatant que ses yeux étaient encore bleus, qu'il possédait sa personnalité. Je ne savais pas combien de temps cela durerait mais tant que mon demi-frère restait lui-même, il y avait de l'espoir. Je lui souris, un peu gênée, me souvenant que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, il s'était sacrifié pour prendre en lui l'âme de Cronos. Le Dieu des Arts me rendit mon sourire et combla la distance entre nous, me serrant dans ses bras en murmurant mon nom. La tristesse me saisit alors que je brisais notre étreinte, caressant son visage du bout des doigts._

_\- Je suis sincèrement désolée, Apollon._

_\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Astrid, tu n'es responsable de rien. J'ai choisi de te libérer de Cronos, je t'avais promis de faire de mon mieux pour te débarrasser de lui._

_\- Mais tu vas souffrir, j'ai vu ce que peut faire Cronos, j'ai subi sa présence. Tu n'aurais pas dû prendre ma place, j'ai moins d'importance que toi, tu es un Dieu !_

_\- Et tu es l'Élue de l'Olympe, le monde repose sur toi._

_Me souvenant du fait qu'il avait perdu connaissance avant la nouvelle prophétie, je me sentis obligée de lui en parler, voyant son visage se décomposer au fur et à mesure. Il se mit à réfléchir, marmonnant quelques paroles en grec ancien, évoquant parfois le nom de quelques-uns des Olympiens. Lors du dernier rêve où nous nous étions vus, il m'avait dit qu'il fallait absolument pousser les autres Dieux à se battre. Mais est-ce qu'il avait eu le temps de le leur demander ? Et surtout, qu'allait-il se passer désormais ? Même si ce n'était sans doute pas le moment, je lui racontai tout ce qu'il y avait eu, y compris le départ de mes amis pour l'Olympe, pour retrouver Artémis. À la mention du nom de sa jumelle, mon demi-frère sembla encore plus sombre._

_\- Artémis ne doit pas me voir, pas tant que Cronos sera dans mon esprit._

_\- Pourquoi ? Elle sait que tu es sous son emprise, elle ne fera rien._

_\- Mais lui peut la briser à travers moi. C'est un manipulateur, il n'hésitera pas à lui faire du mal. Regarde ce qu'il s'est passé entre Logan et toi, vous vous êtes éloignés l'un de l'autre à cause du Titan._

_\- Je ne sais pas si c'est uniquement de la faute de Cronos. Logan est devenu jaloux si vite, je pense qu'il croyait qu'être fils de Zeus lui donnerait plus de pouvoir. Et il n'a pas apprécié que je me rapproche de toi, je n'ai jamais compté sur personne d'autre que sur lui. Avec toi, je n'avais plus besoin de sa protection et il ne servait plus à rien._

_\- Il reste ton frère et personne ne pourra remplacer ce lien. Je crains que Cronos tente de faire la même chose avec Artémis et moi._

_\- Les Dieux seront absents de toutes les mémoires si le lien entre les jumeaux de Léto devient illusoire, murmurai-je. Cronos tient à supprimer les Olympiens mais pas en les tuant, simplement en poussant les humains à les oublier, comme ça a été le cas avec Pan._

_La panique me gagna alors que je prenais peu à peu conscience de la portée des actes du Titan. Je me forçai à me calmer, sentant mon rythme cardiaque devenir de plus en plus rapide. Même si l'avenir des Dieux n'était plus primordial depuis que mon père avait fait comprendre que ma survie lui importait peu, je ne pouvais pas tous les abandonner. Je pris une grande inspiration avant d'expliquer à Apollon le plan auquel nous avions pensé avec Nico et Pheli. Mon demi-frère eut une grimace en comprenant qu'il allait devoir rester endormi, ce qui l'obligeait à se tenir à l'écart des événements importants._

_\- Je te remercie pour ta franchise, Astrid. S'il faut que je sois dans un tel état pour le bien du monde, j'accepte. Mais fais attention à toi, Cronos pourrait revenir dans ton esprit au lieu d'occuper celui de ton frère._

_\- Dans ce cas, je ferai de mon mieux pour qu'il y reste et pour l'emporter avec moi dans la tombe. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres par ma faute, tu es un Dieu._

_Il ne me répondit pas, se contentant de m'observer longuement, comme si c'était la dernière fois que nous allions nous voir. En un sens, c'était fort probable, et cela me noua la gorge d'y penser. Mais il était plus simple pour moi de songer à ma mort qu'à la sienne, c'était plus facile de mourir que d'être responsable de sa disparition._

_\- Quand tout ceci sera terminé, nous devrons avoir une discussion sérieuse, toi et moi, si je suis encore vivante. Et j'espère que d'ici là, tu te souviendras de ce que nous avons partagé._

_Apollon eut un mouvement, pour se rapprocher, mais le monde se troubla autour de nous alors qu'il disparaissait, me laissant seule et désespérée. Le temple ne s'effaçait pas, comme si ce rêve éveillé n'était pas encore terminé. Un rire féminin me fit me retourner et je vis alors une femme magnifique, vraiment resplendissante. Je ne fus pas dupe, je compris tout de suite qu'il s'agissait d'Aphrodite. Son regard me transperçait, m'analysant, comme on peut détailler un animal que l'on est prêt à envoyer à l'abattoir. Elva m'avait dit que c'était une très mauvaise idée de vouloir parler avec la Déesse de l'Amour et le simple fait de la voir semblait confirmer les paroles de mon amie. Je me tendis alors qu'elle avançait vers moi, changeante, sa présence éclipsant presque tout le reste._

_\- Astrid ? Je me souviens de toi, lorsque tu es venue sur l'Olympe et que Zeus a décrété que tu n'y reviendrais jamais. Bel accueil, n'est-ce pas ?_

_\- Je n'en attendais pas moins de la part de mon père, déclarai-je sur un ton froid. Il n'a pas eu la décence de m'aider pendant que je portais en moi l'âme de Cronos. Et j'imagine qu'il ne fera rien non plus pour Apollon._

_\- Ce très cher Apollon. Tu es une petite chanceuse, Astrid. Et tu souhaites gâcher tout ceci en brisant ce lien délicieusement tragique qui se tisse entre vous._

_\- Pourquoi tragique ?_

_\- Voyons, tu ne crois quand même pas que l'amour d'un Dieu envers une mortelle sera sans conséquence ? D'autant plus que la prophétie laisse entendre que tu pourrais mourir ou faire couler notre sang. Dans l'un ou l'autre des cas, tu blesseras ton demi-frère._

_\- C'est la raison pour laquelle je veux faire disparaître les sentiments qui nous lient. Il n'aura pas à souffrir à cause de moi._

_\- Tu as fait appel à la mauvaise personne. Jamais je ne passerai à côté d'une telle histoire, d'un amour si dramatique. Je te souhaite du courage, Astrid._

_Elle disparut à son tour, comme Apollon un peu plus tôt. Effectivement, mon idée de lui demander de l'aide n'était pas intelligente et elle venait de me prouver que je n'avais rien à attendre des Dieux. En soupirant, je me rapprochai de l'autel, m'agenouillant pour déchiffrer les caractères creusés dans le marbre. Lorsque je sus pourquoi j'avais eu un mauvais pressentiment dès le début, il était trop tard, un vent glacial s'abattait déjà sur le temple. Je me relevai aussi rapidement que possible, essayant de quitter les lieux, me heurtant à Cronos qui dardait sur moi ses iris ambrés._

_\- Ma chère Astrid. Apollon n'est pas si docile que toi, j'ai beaucoup de mal à accéder à ses pensées. Mais comme il a épuisé ses forces, je gagne du terrain et j'ai pu entendre votre petite discussion._

_\- Vous ne me faites pas peur, Percy et ses amis ont réussi à vaincre vos armées une fois, ils sont capables de recommencer._

_\- C'est exact, mes armées ne sont pas invincibles. Mais de mon côté, je le suis, j'ai prouvé à tout le monde que je pouvais revenir. Rends les armes, Astrid. Sacrifie ton esprit pour le mien et sauve celui que tu aimes. Nous pouvons passer un accord, toi et moi._

_Mais passer un accord avec le Titan équivalait à conclure un marché avec le Diable, il était cruel et fourbe. Cependant, il avait trouvé ma faiblesse, il savait que je refuserais de faire souffrir Apollon, plus encore en ayant conscience de ce qu'il allait endurer sous la possession de Cronos. Je croisai le regard de ce dernier, y décelant une attente impatiente qui me fit me décider._

_\- Promettez-vous de laisser la vie à Apollon ?_

_\- Alors c'est réel, tu serais prête à tout pour lui. Jusqu'où irais-tu ?_

_\- Si je vous offre mon esprit, n'est-ce pas déjà assez ? Je veux que vous me garantissiez qu'Apollon et Artémis seront sains et saufs._

_\- Tu as ma parole, Astrid._

_La satisfaction dans sa voix me troubla mais il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Cette fois-ci, tout se mua en une brume étrange et je me sentis revenir dans le monde réel._

* * *

La première chose que je vis en reprenant pied dans la réalité fut l'expression soulagée de Pheli. La Chasseresse semblait être sur le point de me secouer dans tous les sens et elle me demanda immédiatement ce qu'il s'était passé. Je baissai les yeux, incapable de soutenir son regard alors que mon pacte avec Cronos pesait sur ma conscience. Malgré la honte qui m'enserrait le cœur, je lui mentis, tentant de garder un ton neutre et stable.

\- J'ai vu Apollon, il s'est à nouveau présenté à moi. Je lui ai expliqué notre plan.

\- Et c'est ça qui t'a pris autant de temps ? remarqua Nico avec un brin de scepticisme.

Si j'étais capable de convaincre Pheli, ça risquait sûrement d'être plus difficile avec le fils d'Hadès. Je lui souris doucement, essayant d'être moi-même convaincue par ce que je disais.

\- Il faut que nous partions, nous avons assez attendu. Nos amis ont dû retrouver Artémis, elle sauvera Thalia et nous mettrons notre plan à exécution.

Nico était toujours aussi sceptique mais il acquiesça alors que je me tournais vers ma mère.

\- C'est peut-être la dernière fois que l'on se verra, mon avenir est lié aux ténèbres et à la mort. Si un jour Logan revient ici, ne le rejetez pas, même s'il est passé du côté de l'ennemi.

Ma mère et son mari échangèrent un regard avant de me laisser repartir, sans un mot, comme si je n'étais pas venue leur annoncer que le monde pouvait sombrer d'un instant à l'autre. J'étais déçue de constater que je ne représentais toujours rien à leurs yeux et je sortis la première. Nico et Pheli me rejoignirent dehors, presque désolés, et le fils d'Hadès déclara que nous allions avoir droit à un nouveau vol d'ombre. Ce fut moins mouvementé, comme si nous prenions l'habitude de nous déplacer de cette manière. Nous n'étions pas loin de la Colonie, je distinguais les bungalows noirs, sentant la proximité de mon jumeau et celle d'Apollon. Pheli m'attrapa par le poignet alors que j'allais m'y rendre, me faisant signe de reculer en me rappelant que nous devions attendre nos compagnons. Pour la réussite de notre plan, nous avions effectivement besoin d'eux mais pas pour le contrat que j'avais passé avec Cronos. Ma solitude serait plus avantageuse pour moi, ils ne verraient pas ma trahison, pas tout de suite. Je suivis donc la Chasseresse jusqu'à un coin plus reculé, me promettant de faire de mon mieux pour échapper à sa surveillance et à celle de mes autres amis.

Nos compagnons arrivèrent peu de temps après nous et je remarquai immédiatement qu'Artémis semblait être sur ses gardes. Nico et Pheli se chargèrent de lui expliquer notre plan et, à l'expression pensive de ma demi-sœur, je vis qu'elle n'était pas entièrement certaine du bien-fondé de ce que nous envisagions de faire. Le fils d'Hadès tenta de trouver des arguments valables, pour la faire céder, évoquant d'ailleurs Thalia qui était toujours prisonnière de nos ennemis. Voyant qu'ils étaient pris dans leur conversation, je m'éclipsai le plus discrètement possible, m'excusant intérieurement pour la trahison que je m'apprêtais à commettre. Il me suffisait d'attendre l'intervention de la Déesse de la Chasse, la fuite de Thalia et de mes compagnons. Ensuite, je n'aurais plus qu'à sauver Apollon de la présence de Cronos, lui rendant sa liberté de mouvements. Il m'en voudrait sûrement, il avait sacrifié son esprit pour moi et j'allais me condamner à nouveau. Mais je ne pouvais pas accepter sa mort, mes sentiments étaient trop forts, ils m'affaiblissaient et faisaient de moi une cible idéale.

Lorsque la nuit tomba enfin, je pus observer mes compagnons entrer dans la Colonie. J'avais un bon angle de vision, assez pour remarquer qu'Heliana et Elva n'étaient pas en compagnie des autres. La Chasseresse et la fille d'Hermès étaient sans doute parties à ma recherche. Ça ne m'arrangeait pas vraiment, je ne tenais pas à devoir les combattre pour pouvoir m'échapper et mettre mon plan à exécution. Mais s'il le fallait, je n'hésiterais pas un seul instant, la santé mentale d'Apollon était en jeu et je n'étais pas le genre de personne à revenir sur mes décisions. J'espérais simplement que les autres Dieux n'étaient pas complètement omniscients et qu'ils ne se rendraient pas compte tout de suite de ce que j'avais l'intention de faire, surtout Artémis. Ma demi-sœur divine était capable de m'empêcher d'agir, pour le bien de tout le monde, et en particulier pour celui des Dieux.

Une explosion retentit dans un coin de la Colonie, là où les sbires de Cronos avaient enfermé Thalia. D'après les cris que je pouvais entendre, mes compagnons avaient réussi à la libérer, ce qui était pour moi un signal. Je me glissai aussi discrètement que possible vers l'infirmerie, remarquant la silhouette immobile de mon demi-frère divin, allongé sur le même lit que lors de mon dernier passage éclair au Camp. Je m'apprêtais à m'avancer lorsqu'une main me retint et je croisai alors le regard de la Déesse de la Chasse. Il n'y avait pas de colère dans ses yeux, seulement une lueur de compréhension mêlée à de la résignation. Elle savait que je ne quitterais pas les lieux tant que le Titan serait enfermé dans l'esprit de son jumeau mais elle avait les capacités de m'empêcher de faire un pas de plus.

\- Sait-il que tu comptes te sacrifier pour lui ? me demanda Artémis.

\- Il m'aurait fait jurer sur le Styx de ne rien faire, répondis-je. Je connais la portée des pouvoirs de Cronos et l'emprise qu'il peut avoir sur quelqu'un en se baladant dans sa tête. Croyez-moi, il vaut mieux pour lui qu'Apollon se réveille tranquillement sans un Titan dans son esprit.

\- Je ne peux toutefois pas te laisser faire, Astrid. Mon frère souffrira de te voir être la proie de ce monstre, s'il est dans cet état aujourd'hui c'est pour toi.

\- J'en ai conscience, j'y ai réfléchi. Mais imaginez la puissance de Cronos s'il peut manipuler le corps d'un Dieu ? Je fais ça aussi pour ce monde, pour le sauver de la destruction.

\- Ce n'est pas à toi de décider de tout ceci. Les Dieux se préparent à combattre, tes amis ont plaidé leur cause auprès de notre père pour que l'Olympe se réveille enfin. Les Olympiens sont prêts, nous aiderons les demi-Dieux comme nous l'avons déjà fait.

\- Mais il sera trop tard ! On ne peut pas attendre que les Dieux soient là, l'armée de Cronos est plus grande que jamais, sa puissance est dévastatrice.

Et lui était immortel, le sacrifice de Luke n'avait pas permis sa mort. Artémis me relâcha mais garda son regard fixé sur moi, pensant sans doute que je l'écouterais. Mais j'avais assez attendu et je franchis les derniers mètres qui me séparaient d'Apollon, prenant l'une de ses mains dans les miennes. Je pris une grande inspiration et libérai mes pouvoirs, montrant ainsi à Cronos que j'étais là et que j'allais tenir parole. L'âme du Titan sembla se dégager du corps du Dieu du Soleil et il eut un sourire aux lèvres avant de rejoindre mes pensées, y reprenant la place qu'il possédait peu de temps auparavant. Au même instant, mon demi-frère ouvrit les yeux, me dévisageant avec horreur alors qu'il comprenait ce qu'il s'était passé.

\- Astrid, murmura-t-il d'une voix incertaine. Tu …

\- J'ai fait ce qu'il fallait, le coupai-je. Et je ne regrette rien. Vous devez quitter la Colonie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, les troupes de Cronos vont finir par vous trouver.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas te laisser ici, objecta Artémis. Tes amis ont besoin de toi.

\- Ils ont besoin d'un monde de paix, loin des horreurs de la guerre. S'il-vous-plaît, dites-leur que je les admire pour tout ce qu'ils ont fait, que je comprends ce qu'ils ont pu vivre lors de leur premier combat contre Cronos.

Je plongeai ensuite mon regard dans celui d'Apollon, me faisant violence pour ne pas lui montrer à quel point j'étais triste.

\- J'ai été heureuse de te connaître, tu es le premier Dieu à être entré dans ma vie et tu as mérité de retrouver ton immortalité.

Je lâchai sa main avant de me relever, sentant que Cronos s'impatientait dans mon esprit. Sa magie coulait déjà dans mes veines, je percevais à nouveau ce flux familier et puissant.

\- Partez, ne m'obligez pas à vous faire du mal.

Artémis et Apollon échangèrent un regard, mon demi-frère se leva puis vint me serrer dans ses bras en me promettant de trouver une solution. Ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes en un baiser furtif mais je le repoussai, refusant de le blesser encore plus. Les deux Dieux quittèrent l'infirmerie, me laissant seule, prisonnière de mes propres décisions. J'avais cru que tout serait si facile mais je faisais fausse route depuis le début. Jamais je ne pourrais empêcher la jalousie de Logan à mon égard, tout simplement parce que j'étais destinée à supporter Cronos. Ce n'était pas une erreur s'il était tombé dans mon esprit au lieu de celui de mon jumeau, ce n'était pas une maladresse malgré ce que le Titan pensait. Il s'agissait de mon avenir, celui que j'avais en tant que demi-Déesse, en tant que fille de Zeus, en tant qu'Élue de l'Olympe.

_\- Astrid, il est temps pour nous de rejoindre nos troupes. Nous vaincrons ensemble, comme nous aurions dû le faire depuis le commencement._

_\- N'oubliez pas votre promesse, Cronos. Artémis et Apollon devront vivre, c'est tout ce que je vous demande._

_\- Tes sentiments te perdront, fille de Zeus. Mais ce n'est rien à côté de ce qui nous attend. Je sens encore cette flamme de haine au fond de toi, celle que tu portes vis-à-vis de ton père. Allons détruire les Olympiens, pour amener un renouveau._

Un renouveau de ténèbres et de souffrance, un renouveau qui marquerait la chute de la lumière. J'avais dit à Artémis et Apollon que je voulais que mes amis soient dans un monde qui ne connaîtrait pas la guerre. J'avais eu tort, ils seraient les premiers à être la cible de leurs ennemis, par ma faute. Mais j'avais pris ma décision, tant pis si cela signifiait la fin des Dieux.

* * *

**Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !**


End file.
